China Cups and Top Hats (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: -Traducción autorizada- Kurt Alfred Hummel nunca nació para ser el héroe de una historia. Por eso, cuando se hizo cargo de su nuevo puesto como lacayo en la finca de Lord Smythe, poco sabía que los siguientes años cambiarían su vida para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí empiezo la traducción de un nuevo fic kurtbastian, cuyo original en inglés podéis encontrarlo aquí / s / 9386962 / 1 / China-Cups-and-Top-Hats. Su autora es Nalasan y es uno de mis fics kurtbastian favoritos.

Es un fic de época, está ambientado en la Inglaterra victoriana del siglo XIX, por lo que es muy AU, pero los personajes, tanto Kurt como Sebastian en carácter son muy canon, y eso es algo que me gusta mucho, porque para mi es cómo sería si Kurt y Sebastian hubieran vivido en esa época en lugar de en el presente y como me gustan las historias de época, para mi es un fic perfecto.

Quiero también dar las gracias a la autora original del fic, Nalasan, por darme permiso para traducir esa preciosa historia que en su original está muy bien escrita. Intentaré estar a la altura con la traducción.

Bueno, sin más dilación, os dejo con el prólogo.

**K&S**

* * *

Nadie que hubiera conocido a Kurt Alfred Hummel a los dieciséis años habría supuesto que él estaba destinado a ser el héroe de una historia; por no hablar de una que más tarde sería recordada por la aristocracia inglesa como el Gran Escándalo de 1852.

A la edad de dieciséis años, no había nada que pareciera notable en él. Creció en Chawton, donde, Chawton Manor, la majestuosa casa de Lord Shaftesbury, se encontraba. Su padre había pasado toda su vida en Chawton, sirviendo como lacayo en la casa de Lord Shaftesbury durante casi veinte años. Él era un hombre tranquilo, muy religioso, diligente; y respetado y valorado por los otros sirvientes, así como por el propio Lord Shaftesbury.

La madre de Kurt, Elisabeth Earnshaw, vino a Chawton Manor a la edad de veintiún años, para servir como una de las dos institutrices, cuya tarea era instruir a las tres hijas de lord y lady Shaftesbury en la pintura, la literatura, tocar el piano, el francés, el alemán y el baile.

La familia de Elisabeth había pertenecido al círculo de la clase media alta de Norfolk, donde creció como hija única de una amorosa, aunque dominante madre y un padre afable. Desafortunadamente, poco después de que Elisabeth cumpliera veinte años, su padre, equivocado por los consejos de un amigo, había invertido gran parte de la riqueza de la familia en una especulación en el extranjero. Cuando los tres barcos en los que había invertido se hundieron poco antes de llegar a la costa del Cabo de Buena Esperanza, su familia lo había perdido casi todo.

Su padre, culpándose por la catástrofe, nunca había recuperado su buen humor. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado un par de semanas después de recibir la mala noticia, destrozado en el fondo de una pendiente. Aunque la familia había declarado que fue un accidente, las especulaciones y rumores sobre él acabando intencionalmente con su vida se habían esparcido con éxito a través de los círculos más altos de Norfolk. Este escándalo había sido la última gota para finalmente romper el alma de la señora Earnshaw, y ella había muerto poco después del funeral de su marido, de lo que Elisabeth siempre se refirió como "corazón roto".

Una vez sola, sin parientes ni mucho dinero, Elisabeth se vio obligada a ganarse la vida, y a través de la recomendación de un amigo de la familia, ella asumió el puesto de institutriz en Chawton Manor, donde conoció al padre de Kurt. Él no era joven cuando conoció a Elisabeth, pero su honestidad y fidelidad (tanto en su religión como con las personas a su alrededor) fueron suficientes para que ella aceptara su propuesta seis meses después de su llegada a Chawton.

La pareja abandonó el hogar de Lord Shaftesbury, y se instaló en el pueblo cercano, donde el padre de Kurt abrió una pequeña tienda de tabaco. Kurt nació en el verano de 1833, el mismo día que el Parlamento aprobó la Ley de abolición de la esclavitud.

Kurt siempre pensaba en los años de su primera infancia como el momento más feliz de su vida. Él creció siendo un chico alegre, curioso, inteligente y profundamente apegado a su madre. Elisabeth Hummel tenía lo que la Señora Shaftesbury siempre se refería como "puntos de vista tremendamente _progresistas_ sobre la vida" : ella creía que una buena educación era la mejor y más segura manera de tener éxito en la vida, sin importar de dónde venías. Por eso, tuvo mucho cuidado en instruir a su hijo en la literatura y las lenguas, dejando nada más que las lecciones de latín a la atención de su padre. Ella le leía la poesía de Keats y Wordsworth, de Byron y Blake, y aunque Kurt la mayoría de las veces no entendía las palabras, o no podía entender el significado detrás de ellas, le encantaba el sonido de las frases, el ritmo en la voz de su madre mientras leía sonetos y romances - siempre sonriendo para sí misma, porque no había nada que ella amara más que la poesía.

Cuando Kurt tenía diez años, la fiebre tifoidea se extendió por el país. Fue una de las peores epidemias de la década, y pronto llegó a Chawton. En el espacio de una semana, veinte personas del pueblo estaban muertas - una de ellas Elisabeth Hummel.

Fue la cosa más horrible que ocurrió en la vida del joven Kurt, y lloró durante días, agarrado a su volumen preferido de los poemas de Wordsworth. Entre las hojas de papel, aún podía distinguir el tenue olor de la loción que su madre había usado en sus manos en los meses de invierno, y se aferró a ese libro, desesperado por mantenerla en su vida el mayor tiempo posible.

Su padre trató su muerte de manera bastante opuesta: incapaz de lidiar con el dolor de su pérdida, vendió todo lo que podía recordarle a ella, todo, menos sus libros, que dejó a Kurt. Como no quería quedarse en la casa que les había servido de hogar durante más de diez años, cerró la tienda y regresó a la casa de Lord Shaftesbury, que siempre se había interesado en el bienestar del joven de la familia, y estuvo más que dispuesto a tomar a él y a Kurt a su servicio.

De aquí en adelante, Kurt creció bajo el cuidado de las criadas y otros lacayos; y el mayordomo, el señor Gardiner, que tenía mucha simpatía por el joven, asumió la responsabilidad de enseñarle todo lo que él tenía que saber para algún día convertirse él mismo en un lacayo. A medida que Kurt creció, tomó gradualmente los deberes de un sirviente, y sin duda, habría pasado toda su vida en Chawton sin ni siquiera acercarse a experimentar la historia de la que había nacido para ser el héroe.

Pero la mayoría de las veces, no somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, y en la primavera de 1849, un evento ocurrió en Chawton Manor que cambiaría la vida del joven para siempre: otra epidemia, llevándose consigo no sólo a Lord Shaftesbury y a un mayor número de habitantes del pueblo que nunca antes, sino también al padre de Kurt.

Su pérdida dejó a Kurt devastado: la pérdida de la última persona a la que se sentía profundamente apegado era casi imposible de soportar, y cada vez que encontraba tiempo pasaba las horas en el cementerio, mirando a la tumba fresca junto a la de su madre, con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lo único que le consolaba era la preocupación y simpatía de los otros sirvientes, que le recordaban que tal vez, posiblemente, incluso sin una familia, no estaba destinado a estar solo después de todo.

Esta primavera, las cosas cambiaron en Chawton Manor. El hijo y heredero del difunto Lord Shaftesbury se había casado recientemente con una baronesa de las regiones del norte de Inglaterra. La novia, la única heredera de una familia muy rica, traería algunos de sus propios criados con ella a Chawton Manor, para reemplazar algunos de los actuales, y Kurt no podía engañarse a sí mismo: él sabía que iba a ser uno de los sirvientes que tendría que marcharse.

Casi dieciséis años y con varios años de experiencia, habría sido cualificado para la posición de lacayo técnicamente, si no hubiera sido por su apariencia. Kurt no era tonto, sabía que no era ni lo bastante alto ni lo bastante guapo para servir en la casa del nuevo Lord. Él sabía que el viejo Lord lo habría mantenido por el afecto a su padre, pero su hijo no compartía este sentimiento. Y mientras el viejo Lord había disfrutado de su vida recluido en la casa de campo, rara vez visitando a otras familias o recibiendo visitantes, su hijo era conocido por tener un gran número de amigos y conocidos, a los que le gustaría impresionar organizando sólo las fiestas más elegantes - con sólo los lacayos más elegantes para servir.

Con su pelo castaño claro, sus mejillas todavía ligeramente rollizas y su altura mediana, Kurt sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de continuar sirviendo en Chawton, y tanto como la idea de dejarla le lastimaba, él sabía que tenía que buscar empleo en otros lugares.

Fue la señora Norris, el ama de llaves, quién hizo consultas entre sus parientes, y pronto un primo le respondió por escrito que el Señor Smythe de Bradley Hall estaba contratando nuevos sirvientes para la sede de la familia en Wiltshire, y ella pasó las referencias de Kurt al ama de llaves. Pronto, Kurt recibió una carta firmada por una tal señora Seymour, en la que se le pedía que fuera a Bradley Hall, tan pronto como le fuera posible para presentarse a su nuevo puesto de lacayo.

El 13 de octubre del 1849, Kurt Alfred Hummel salió de su casa para comenzar lo que llegaría a ser el viaje de un héroe inusual.

_ Octubre de 1849, Somerset, Inglaterra._

Kurt miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje, disfrutando de las nubes oscuras en el horizonte. Hacía demasiado frío para esta época del año, y Kurt estaba agradecido de que no había empezado a llover todavía. La lluvia haría su viaje mucho más incómodo, ya que la carretera por la que actualmente estaban conduciendo parecía ya consistir principalmente en barro.

Al volver la cabeza, Kurt miró brevemente a las otras personas en el carruaje. A su lado se sentaba un hombre bien entrado en sus cincuenta, con su bombín torcido en su cabeza, que había estado leyendo una carta durante la última media hora, con los ojos entrecerrados para descifrar las palabras en la penumbra del carruaje.

Frente a él había dos jovencitas, hermanas, presumiblemente, y una mujer que parecía ser su institutriz. Las chicas, que no podían ser mucho mayores que Kurt, le sonreían tímidamente de vez en cuando, pero cada vez que Kurt intentaba devolverles la sonrisa se encontraba con la mirada venenosa de la institutriz, y por eso renunció a mirar por la ventana.

Acababan de pasar una vieja y abandonada vicaría, cuando el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Kurt y el resto de los viajeros de aferrasen a los mangos de madera para mantenerse sentados. La puerta se abrió, y la voz gruñona del conductor anunció: "Bradley Hall."

Kurt parpadeó durante un segundo, y luego se quitó el sombrero y sonrió brevemente a las damas antes de salir del carruaje. Miró a su alrededor, respirando el aire puro del campo inglés. A su izquierda se veían un par de árboles, y él creyó detectar un pueblo en el lejano horizonte. Aparte de eso, no había nada a su alrededor, excepto campos verdes.

"Le pido me disculpe", dijo, volviéndose hacia el carruaje donde el conductor estaba ocupado quitando su maleta de debajo de lo que parecía ser la sombrerera de una dama, "Pero, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?"

"Bradley Hall", repitió el hombre, empujando con impaciencia las piezas de equipaje. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda para contenerse de pronunciar la dura respuesta que ya estaba esperando en la punta de la lengua, y dijo, con la voz todavía cortés: "Bueno, me parece que no puedo divisarlo."

El hombre finalmente tuvo éxito en la liberación de la maleta, y la dejó caer al lado de los pies de Kurt en el barro. Algunas salpicaduras aterrizaron en los pantalones de Kurt y sintió su ceja tirar hacia arriba. Si había algo que odiaba, era la gente que simplemente no tenía respeto por la ropa de las otras personas - o de la suya propia, para el caso.

"Tienes que seguir ese camino de allá abajo", el hombre dijo, ya subiendo al asiento del conductor de nuevo. "No se puede ver desde aquí, pero la casa está justo detrás de la colina." Hizo un chasquido con su lengua y en un segundo, el carruaje se deslizó por la carretera de nuevo.

Kurt sólo se quedó allí por un momento, mirando el vehículo hacerse más y más pequeño, hasta que tomó una respiración profunda y tomó su maleta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió por el camino que esperaba lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Gracias a todos los que comentásteis el fic y os habéis interesado por el mismo. Aquí os traigo la traducción del siguiente capítulo de esta historia original de Nalasan.

**K&S**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Las nubes en el cielo de la tarde proyectaban sombras melancólicas en las piedras grises del viejo puente manierista. Kurt miró hacia abajo a las oscuras aguas del río, y decidió que todo esto probablemente se vería bastante romántico a la luz del sol. Pero en este momento, en el crepúsculo de la tarde de octubre, Kurt no pudo evitar el escalofrío que se estaba deslizando por su columna, no pudiendo evitar la sensación de hormigueo en el fondo de su estómago. Sacudiendo la cabeza a medida que pasaba el momento, decididamente agarró el asa de la maleta más fuerte y se abrió camino a través del puente. Haría falta más que sólo unas pocas nubes para intimidar a Kurt Alfred Hummel, a quién su padre había dicho muchas veces: "Nunca te asustes, Kurt. Sé decidido".

Cuando levantó la cabeza otra vez, él estaba de pie al final del puente, frente a lo que debía ser su nuevo hogar, Bailey Hall. El conductor estaba en lo cierto - le había tomado a Kurt sólo veinte minutos para rodear la colina y ver el gran edificio. Era una casa antigua, más antigua que Chawton Manor por algunas décadas, por lo menos, y mucho más grande también. Las piedras de color gris claro daban al edificio una perspectiva severa, pero las pequeñas torres rectangulares en cada lado la hacían parecer casi un poco lúdica, como si alguien obsesionado con castillos medievales y cuentos románticos de los caballeros de caballería y damiselas en apuros hubiera visto la casa y decidiera agregar su propio toque en ella. Sin embargo, el edificio era enorme, y Kurt estaba casi contento de que él todavía estaba de pie en la sombra del puente, lo que le hacía sentir menos pequeño de lo que lo haría de pie justo en frente de la casa.

Suspirando profundamente, se abrió paso bajando las escaleras y sobre el camino de nuevo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde esperaba encontrar la entrada del servicio. Mientras daba la vuelta al edificio, no podía dejar de pensar en las preguntas que él logró con éxito desterrar de su mente durante su viaje. Era la primera vez que había salido de su ciudad natal, y la primera vez que tenía que empezar en algún sitio nuevo, sin ser capaz de llamar a los vecinos o amigos en caso de que necesitara ayuda, personas que lo habían conocido toda su vida y que con mucho gusto le habrían ayudado. También escuchó historias de los otros sirvientes que habían servido en varias casas antes de llegar a Chawton: historias acerca de duras condiciones de trabajo y patronos malvados, sobre lacayos coléricos y criadas rencorosas. Él había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que las dudas nublaran sus expectativas hasta el momento, pero ahora, de pie delante de la casa que sería su nuevo hogar, se preguntó lo que le esperaría en el interior.

Finalmente, llegó a una puerta que le llevó hasta el patio. Él vio a un par de hombres atendiendo a un caballo en el otro lado, y una criada, de pie sobre las escaleras que iban hasta una pequeña puerta, limpiando afanosamente un par de botas con barro. Poco a poco, Kurt se acercó a ella, llamándole la atención "¿Disculpe?"

Ella miró hacia arriba. Su expresión era cautelosa, pero no antipática, mientras ella respondió, "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Kurt se acercó quedándose de pie frente a ella, mirando su vestido negro impecable y sus rizos negros fijados, antes de responder: "Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Soy el nuevo lacayo." Salió más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Los ojos de la chica, sin embargo, se iluminaron, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, "Por supuesto, oí que se suponía que llegabas hoy."

Ella se puso de pie, y alcanzó la mano de Kurt, dándole un corto pero firme apretón. "Mi nombre es Jane, Jane Woodhouse. Soy la primera criada." Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que ella ya se inclinaba para recoger sus botas y el cepillo que usó para limpiarlas. "Entra," dijo ella, subiendo las escaleras, "Te voy a llevar a la señora Seymour, el ama de llaves." Kurt la siguió por las escaleras hasta una estrecha puerta, atravesando un tramo de escaleras y entrando en otra puerta, mientras ella le preguntó: "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"Oh, sí", respondió Kurt, sonriendo brevemente a una ayudante de cocina, cuando pasó por su lado. "Estuvo bien."

"Tú eres de Hampshire, ¿verdad?" Jane le preguntó, girando a la izquierda. "¿Cuánto tiempo has viajado?"

"Casi ocho horas", Kurt respondió: "Tomé el primer carruaje de la mañana."

Jane no respondió, en cambio, se detuvo frente a una puerta, y golpeó brevemente antes de abrirla. "¿Sra. Seymour?" ella dijo para llamar su atención, entrando en la habitación y manteniendo la puerta abierta para que Kurt entrara. "Nuestro nuevo lacayo ha llegado."

Kurt entró en la habitación, y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer pequeña y robusta, que lo estaba mirando con escrutinio. Ella probablemente estaba bien entrada en sus cuarenta: su cabello oscuro tenía algunas hebras grises, pero su postura era decididamente erguida y su mirada era decidida y perspicaz. "¿El Sr. Hummel, supongo?" preguntó ella, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él. Kurt posó su maleta en el suelo y le ofreció su mano, que ella tomó después de un segundo de vacilación, y respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Sí, Kurt Hummel. Encantado"

Ella no le hizo caso, y en su lugar asintió a la criada que todavía estaba de pie detrás de él, "Gracias Jane, eso es todo." Jane asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a salir, exhibiendo a Kurt una última sonrisa antes de que cerrara la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

"Así que, Sr. Hummel," dijo la Sra. Seymour, mirando a Kurt de pies a cabeza. "¿Tengo entendido que anteriormente sirvió en la casa de Lord Shaftesbury?" Kurt asintió, haciendo todo lo posible para no inquietarse bajo su mirada que le escudriñaba, "Ciertamente lo hice."

"Sus referencias eran muy buenas, por lo que decidí darle el puesto. Sin embargo..." Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, y Kurt sintió un rubor cohibido ascendiendo en sus mejillas, "...como sin duda también es muy consciente, usted es aún _muy_ joven."

La forma en que sus labios formaron la palabra "joven" dejaba muy claro que ella consideraba la juventud como una desventaja por principios.

"Bailey Hall tiene una larga tradición de ofrecer sólo el mejor de los servicios para mantener el honor y la dignidad de la familia, y nosotros nos encargamos de mantener esta tradición. Sólo estoy diciendo esto para informarle de que su falta de experiencia será sin duda notificada, y usted tendrá que demostrarnos que es digno del puesto que le encomendamos".

Kurt sintió que se ponía rígido. Como ella puntualizó, por supuesto, él era consciente de que, al ser un sirviente de dieciséis años en una nueva casa, por supuesto que tendría que aprender. Pero había servido durante más de seis años, y él sabía que era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía. Además, pensó que era bastante ofensivo ser recibido con una advertencia que le decía que todo el mundo estaba esperando que fracasase de todos modos.

Entonces él se encontró con su mirada y respondió, "Gracias por su preocupación, señora Seymour. Pero ¿no es eso acaso la belleza del tiempo? -uno no puede dejar de ganar poco a poco experiencia, en cualquier caso, ¿no le parece?"

Se encontró con su mirada, y por una fracción de segundo, podría haber jurado que detectó un atisbo de respeto en sus ojos. Luego se había ido, y la Sra. Seymour agarró las llaves sobre su escritorio. "Ya veremos eso, Sr. Hummel," dijo ella. "Yo no juzgo a la gente antes de que haya visto su trabajo, pero pensé que era mejor informarle que esperamos lo mejor de usted."

Ella le rozó al pasar por delante de él, abriendo la puerta mientras Kurt, quien sintió que esta primera entrevista había acabado, agarró su maleta. "Le llevaré a su habitación, Sr. Hummel, para que pueda deshacer las maletas, y le enviaré a Nicholas." Ella se apresuró por el pasillo con paso rápido y eficiente, y Kurt tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo. Comenzaron a subir una estrecha escalera, y luego otra, y todo el tiempo la señora Seymour siguió hablando con Kurt sin ralentizar su ritmo ni un poco, "Nicholas es nuestro primer lacayo; él le mostrará los alrededores y le explicará todo. Normalmente esto sería tarea de nuestro mayordomo, el señor Moore, pero está visitando a su hermana, que se puso enferma la semana pasada. Pero él volverá pasado mañana, y dado que no se espera que Lord Smythe vuelva a Bailey Hall durante al menos otra semana, Nicholas y el Sr. Moore tendrán tiempo suficiente para enseñarle".

Ella hizo un giro brusco a la derecha entrando en otro pasillo. Kurt, que todavía se sentía un poco mareado después de subir las escaleras a tal ritmo, tropezó tras ella.

"Estos son los cuartos de los hombres. Las mujeres se encuentran un piso más arriba."

Ella se dio la vuelta para dirigir una mirada muy severa a Kurt, "Si alguna vez le pillo allá arriba, Sr. Hummel, justificado o no, usted tendrá que hacer las maletas de inmediato."

Kurt sintió un rubor ascendiendo en la parte posterior de su cuello, extendiéndose lentamente por sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para asegurar a la Sra. Seymour que nunca lo haría, pero la señora Seymour ya estaba acercándose a una puerta en el extremo derecho del pasillo. "Usted compartirá una habitación con nuestro otro recién llegado, Jeffrey Crawford. Llegó hace dos semanas... ah, Nicholas, ya estás aquí."

Ella abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, con Kurt en sus talones. En el interior, dos hombres se estaban levantando de sus posiciones sentadas para reconocer la entrada de la señora Seymour. Ella no pareció sorprendida de ver a ninguno de ellos, y se dirigió al hombre a la derecha de Kurt mientras apuntaba a Kurt, "Nicholas, éste es el señor Kurt Hummel, la última de nuestras nuevas incorporaciones. ¿Te ocuparás de mostrarle los alrededores e introducirle en sus funciones?"

"Por supuesto, Sra. Seymour", el hombre respondió. Kurt fue vagamente consciente de la intensa mirada que recibió de él, pero la señora Seymour se estaba dirigiendo a él de nuevo ahora, asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo, "Bueno, Sr. Hummel, voy a dejarle al cuidado de estos dos. Espero que demostrará ser una valiosa adquisición para nuestra casa".

Antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de responder a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera "Gracias, Sra. Seymour -", ella ya estaba fuera de la puerta de nuevo, el sonido de sus pasos rápidos haciendo eco por el pasillo antes de desvanecerse. Kurt se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirando hacia dónde ella se fue, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y rápidamente la cerró de nuevo. Él no pudo dejar de pensar que esta mujer probablemente hacía más cosas en un día de lo que Kurt lograría hacer frente en todo un año.

"Me dijeron que me voy a acostumbrar a ella," una voz alegre detrás de él comentó. "Pero después de casi dos semanas de estar aquí, os puedo asegurar que eso es mentira."

Kurt , que había estado demasiado ocupado siendo molestado por la Sra. Seymour, se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que previamente había estado sentado en una mesa, al parecer, escribiendo una carta antes de que la Sra. Seymour y Kurt entraran en la habitación. Kurt tuvo que luchar para no tomar una fuerte inhalación de respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la apariencia del otro hombre– era un chico en realidad, no podía ser mucho mayor de lo que Kurt era -, porque _querido Señor_ - él era _hermoso_. Alto, delgado, con un aire de despreocupación que Kurt sólo podía admirar, y - Kurt realmente tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para esto, porque ese chico era realmente alto – cabello rubio claro, cálidos ojos castaños y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, que ofrecía su mano a Kurt.

"Soy Jeff, tu compañero de cuarto." Kurt la alcanzó y recibió un firme y seco apretón de manos de Jeff, y mientras aún trataba de determinar si debía estar intimidado o simplemente celoso de la apariencia de Jeff, él respondió "Encantado"

"Soy Nicholas Weston," dijo una voz detrás, y Kurt se dio la vuelta para examinar a la otra persona en la habitación. Nicholas parecía ser algunos años mayor que él y Jeff, de unos veintitantos, al menos. Era atractivo, pero de una manera más moderada y compleja de lo que Jeff era: él era sólo un poco más alto que Kurt, sus ojos oscuros le estaban observando muy de cerca, y aunque no parecía antipático, no sonreía. "Soy el primero lacayo, y te voy a mostrar tus tareas aquí en Bailey Hall."

Una vez más, Kurt aceptó la mano tendida hacia él, y si Nicholas apretó un poco más firme de lo que tendría que hacer, Kurt se aseguró de devolverle el apretón con la misma firmeza.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí ahora", dijo Jeff, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. "Me imagino que si tienen a dos de nosotros a los que dar órdenes, será más fácil de soportar."

"Nadie te está dando órdenes, Jeff ", dijo Nicholas, y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó cuando miró al otro chico, aunque su tono se mantuvo firme. "Nosotros damos una reprimenda de forma suave cuando se comete un error, eso es todo."

"Por supuesto," Jeff respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y guiñando a Kurt, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. "Entonces, Kurt," dijo Jeff, recogiendo su colcha de nuevo, a pesar de que no comenzó a escribir, "¿De dónde eres?"

"Hampshire," Kurt respondió. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba en su propio cuarto ahora, y sacó su abrigo de invierno de sus hombros. "Serví en Crawford Hall durante los últimos seis años."

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Nicholas preguntó, dando un paso a un lado e inclinándose contra la pared mientras Kurt se movía para colgar su abrigo. Cruzó los brazos, y Kurt no podía determinar si la cuestión estaba destinada a sonar educada o si había una nota oculta de hostilidad al respecto. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez simplemente estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

"Estaban renovando al personal doméstico," Kurt respondió, mirando el armario, "Lo siento Jeff, pero cuál..."

"Los dos cajones en la parte inferior son los suyos, y hay un montón de espacio para colgar tus abrigos", dijo Jeff, levantándose de nuevo para estar al lado de Kurt, que había abierto su maleta y empezado a sacar sus camisas cuidadosamente dobladas, agradecido de que las embaló lo bastante cuidadosamente para que sobrevivieran al viaje. "¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar?"

Kurt sonrió ante la oferta, pero respondió "Gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo yo mismo."

"Y aquí hay otro que no te confiaría la ropa, Jeff", dice Nicholas, levantando las cejas al otro muchacho, mostrando una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. Era pequeña, pero le daba un aspecto mucho más amigable que hizo a Kurt sentir algunas de sus dudas desvanecerse. "Debe ser un instinto o algo así."

Jeff lanzó sus brazos al aire en un gesto exasperado, contestando "Nick, por enésima vez, no fue mi culpa, no lo hice a propósito, la Sra. Smithson se las arregló para deshacerse de todas las manchas, el blanco es un color _horrible_ para empezar..."

"Por supuesto", Nicholas le interrumpió, moviéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola. "Kurt, mi habitación es la de en frente de la vuestra. Cuando hayas terminado de desempacar, llama y te mostraré la casa."

Estuvo fuera de la puerta antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, dejando un Jeff murmurando detrás. "Él nunca me dejará superar esa vergüenza", suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama, sacando con cuidado sus pies del camino de Kurt.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué pasó que al parecer te hizo ser una persona non - grata en torno a la telas blancas?" Kurt le pidió. Él se sentía más a gusto con Nicholas fuera de la habitación, porque realmente no podía decir si le gustaba el primer lacayo o no - y él tenía la sensación de que este sentimiento era mutuo. Por otra parte, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el amable y sonriente Jeff, y él estaba increíblemente agradecido por la suerte que le otorgó a su compañero de habitación.

"No estoy seguro de querer revivir ese momento," el muchacho rubio respondió, apretujando la nariz ante la idea desagradable. Entonces, sonrió, "Pero tal vez él eso te ayudará cuando se te caiga tu primera pila de ropa recién planchada en el barro. Así que creo que puedo hacer una excepción."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y pasó los siguientes minutos elaborando el por qué él nunca se asociaría con la ropa en cualquier forma tan negativa, hasta que Jeff comenzó a ponerle nervioso haciéndole preguntas acerca de su familia, e hizo una nota mental para evitar el tema de la moda de ahora en adelante.

**K&S**

En el momento en que llegaron a la biblioteca, Kurt, por primera vez en su corta vida, había comprendido plenamente todas las capas del significado de 'temor'. Mientras que Chawton Manor de ninguna manera era una pequeña propiedad, ni en tamaño ni en decoración igualaba a lo que Bailey Hall tenía que ofrecer. Nicholas le mostró el hall de entrada, el ala oeste, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados y en este momento, estaban caminando por el pasillo del ala norte, donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia. Era obvio que los sirvientes se encontraban todavía en el proceso de preparar la casa para los lords y las damas - en algunas habitaciones, el mobiliario estaba todavía cubierto bajo sábanas blancas, cuidadosamente cubriendo espejos, sillas y mesas. Otras habitaciones, como el comedor y los dormitorios, habían ya sido limpiados y preparados, así que Kurt pudo admirar las maderas oscuras de las mesas de caoba, y los adornos cuidadosamente elaborados sobre los postes de la cama. Cada habitación tenía su propio encanto, su propio atractivo, y Kurt estaba casi emocionado con el cuidado con que la casa estaba siendo atendida. Así que cuando Nicholas abrió la doble puerta de la biblioteca, Kurt ya estaba bastante emocionado por ver lo que _esta_ sala tenía que ofrecer, y no se sintió decepcionado.

La sala era enorme, más grande que el comedor, y sorprendentemente brillante, incluso en una tarde de finales de octubre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes y más estantes dividiendo la sala en partes más pequeñas. Bajo las ventanas, sillas y mesas habían sido instaladas para que la gente se sentase y leyera o escribiera, y una gran chimenea ocupaba el centro de la sala, con un puñado de sillones viejos casi descuidadamente dispuestos alrededor de ella. Cerrando los ojos, Kurt captó en una respiración profunda, tomando el olor de los libros a su alrededor: secos, viejos, pero sobre todo reconfortantes. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Nicholas observándole con una expresión que era casi divertida, "¿Asumo que te gusta la biblioteca?"

Kurt asintió, y se acercó a uno de los estantes. "Me encanta", admitió con timidez, rozando sus dedos sobre las portadas de los libros. Había _El Banquete_ de Platón, justo al lado de la _Ética a Nicómaco_ de Aristóteles, ambas, obras que el padre de Kurt le había dado para leer hace años. En el estante de arriba Kurt divisó la _De Re Publica_ y el _De Legibus_ de Cicerón, junto a los gruesos volúmenes de _Historias y Anales_ de Tácito. Deambuló por la estantería y se acercó a otra, donde obras religiosas - sermones, libros de oraciones, Biblias – se apilaban.

No realmente interesado en ellos, Kurt se dio la vuelta hacia el estante opuesto a ese, y él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando leyó los títulos de los volúmenes allí. Algunos los reconoció de inmediato: estaban _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ de Jane Austen, _Oliver Twist_ de Dickens, _El Castillo de Ortranto_ de Walpole. Y había libros de los que había oído hablar, pero nunca había sido capaz de tener en sus manos: los escandalosos _Moll Flanders_ de Daniel Defoe y _Fanny Hill_ de Cleland (Kurt estaba casi seguro que la posesión de estos libros era bastante ilegal), _La tristeza del joven Werther_ de Goethe, _Frankenstein_ de Mary Shelley. Y luego estaban los libros que le parecían casi como viejos amigos: _Canciones de la inocencia_ de Blake, _La visión del Juicio_ de Byron, _Poemas_ de Keats. Sin darse cuenta de su entorno, Kurt extendió el brazo y rozó sus dedos amorosamente a lo largo del lomo de las _Baladas líricas_ de Wordsworth.

"Se nos permite tomar prestados libros de la biblioteca, ¿sabes?"

Habiendo olvidado por un momento que él no estaba solo en la sala, Kurt se estremeció antes de mirar hacia arriba. Nicholas se apoyaba en la estantería, su expresión ahora definitivamente divertida.

"¿Se nos permite?" Kurt le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad, porque no podía apenas imaginar por qué un Lord permitiría que sus criados pidieran prestados libros de su biblioteca, sobre todo desde que estaba casi seguro que estos libros valían una pequeña fortuna.

"Tienes que decirle al señor Moore cuáles deseas pedir prestados, y él lo apunta", Nicholas respondió. "La mayoría no tenemos tiempo de todos modos, no cuando su señoría reside aquí. Demasiado trabajo."

"¿Y a Lord Smythe no le importa?" Kurt le preguntó, todavía un poco dudoso. El otro hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia la ventana. "Él no es tan gran lector, por lo que he oído. Él probablemente piensa que cuando deja que sus lacayos utilicen la biblioteca, por lo menos su padre no coleccionó todos estos volúmenes para nada." Inclinó la cabeza, "¿Quieres echar un vistazo?"

"¿Puedo? ¿Sólo por unos minutos?"

Nicholas se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el alféizar de la ventana, volviendo la cabeza hacia la tarde gris en el exterior. "La luz se habrá ido en un par de minutos de todos modos, y probablemente no vas a tener tiempo para la biblioteca de nuevo, una vez que el señor Moore se apodere de ti. Así que tómate tu tiempo."

Kurt aceptó su oferta, y empiezó a examinar los estantes en serio. A veces agarraba un volumen, pasando las páginas y sonriendo ante palabras familiares. En realidad, sotuvo una novela ante su nariz e inhaló el olor de las páginas, encontrando consuelo en el hecho de que olían igual que los libros que tuvo que dejar atrás.

Mientras se movía alrededor de la biblioteca, había estado tan centrado en los libros que cuando miró a uno de los retratos al lado de la chimenea, se sorprendió al encontrar una mirada muy intensa dirigida hacia él. Con cuidado, dejó la novela que había estado examinando y se movió delante de la pintura, mirando hacia arriba a una cara muy interesante.

"¿Quién es ese? " se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, con la mirada todavía fija en el retrato.

"Ah, ya veo que conociste a nuestro patrón", dijo Nicholas, levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose al lado de Kurt. "Este es Lord Sebastian Edward Smythe segundo."

Kurt no podía sacar sus ojos del retrato. El hombre en él sólo podía ser un par de años mayor que Kurt, y todavía no tan mayor como Nicholas era. Él estaba vestido para la caza - pantalones blancos y una chaqueta de montar de color rojo que realzaba su delgada cintura. Por una fracción de segundo el pensamiento de «_mataría_ por la oportunidad de llevar ese abrigo _solo una vez_ ' cruzó por la mente de Kurt, pero él la sacudió - no vale la pena desear lo que nunca podrás tener - y reanudó el examen del retrato. La cabeza del hombre joven se inclinaba hacia el espectador, su expresión bajo su cabello de color castaño claro - sólo un poco demasiado corto de lo que se consideraba actualmente a la moda en Londres, se dio cuenta Kurt – parecía desafiante. La ligera sonrisa de superioridad en su boca era de confianza en sí mismo, su ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada casi arrogante; pero había una cierta suavidad en la forma en que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaban apenas de forma diminuta, un indicio de vulnerabilidad alrededor de su boca, una determinación casi desesperada en sus rasgos que dejaron a Kurt desconcertado.

"Se ve muy joven", dijo Kurt, finalmente apartando sus ojos del retrato y mirando a Nicholas de nuevo. "Para un Lord, quiero decir."

"Lo es" el otro hombre respondió. "El retrato es de hace un par de años, por supuesto, pero él ni siquiera tiene veinticinco años todavía. Fue un shock para todos nosotros, cuando su padre y su hermano murieron hace dos años."

Kurt sintió un nudo en el corazón ante las palabras, y miró al retrato de nuevo, sintiendo el impulso irritante de consolar a una persona que nunca había conocido antes, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Su casa en Londres se quemó," Nicholas contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Dos criados, su señoría, y el hijo mayor Frederick no lograron salir fuera del edificio a tiempo. La mayor parte de la calle se quemó hasta que se pudo detener el fuego, pero no hubo otras víctimas. Las otras personas fueron advertidas y abandonaron sus hogares a tiempo, gracias a Dios".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurt, y sintió la piel de gallina aumentando en su piel. De repente, la habitación ya no se sentía tan acogedora y reconfortante, y Kurt se alegró de que Nicholas no dejara de hablar, para que la atmósfera sombría no se instalara a su alrededor. "Lord Sebastian estaba devastado. Había pasado la noche en casa de un amigo, y llegó cuando estaban sacando sus cuerpos del edificio." Nicholas negó con la cabeza. "Nunca vi a alguien tan devastado en toda mi vida."

Kurt giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia él, "¿Tú estabas allí?"

Nicholas parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, "Ciertamente. La mayoría de nosotros se trasladan a la ciudad cuando la familia va allí durante la temporada. ¿Lord Shaftesbury no hacía eso?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, "Él nunca iba a Londres en verano. Él dijo que no podía soportar el calor y el olor. Las únicas veces que iba era cuando él tenía negocios que atender, y sólo se llevaba a dos sirvientes con él."

"¿Así que nunca has estado en la ciudad?"

"No, nunca", Kurt respondió, y no pudo evitar el toque de anhelo en su voz. Debido a que siempre había soñado con viajar: visitar Londres, París, Roma, ver a otras personas, hacer nuevos amigos, pasear por los parques, escuchar conciertos, visitar galerías, conversar con los escritores y pintores y músicos e intelectuales y filósofos, ver la forma de vestir allí, los hombres con sus chalecos pulcros y las mujeres con sus vestidos de verano y sombrillas...

"Bueno, no te hagas ilusiones," Nicholas interrumpió sus ensueños. Por la mirada que dio a Kurt, Kurt se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos tenían que haber sido algo más que obvios, porque Nicholas continuó, "Es muy poco probable que consigas acompañar a Lord Smythe el próximo año. Al año siguiente, tal vez, si tienes suerte y todavía estás con nosotros."

Kurt suprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco - las desalentadoras palabras de Nicholas y la Sra. Seymour no tenían el efecto previsto en él. En todo caso, la seguridad de que su trabajo sería vigilado muy de cerca, le hacía estar aún más decidido a probarse a sí mismo ante ellos. Pero él decidió permanecer en silencio, y se volvió hacia la pintura de nuevo, "Así que, ¿de repente se convirtió en el heredero?"

"La mayoría de la gente estaría feliz de deshacerse de la carga que viene con ser el segundo hijo," Nicholas respondió, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que él no explicó si Lord Sebastian estaba contento con ello o no. Él no podía imaginar cómo alguien podría posiblemente ser feliz de ver los cadáveres de su hermano y su padre tendidos delante de él. Es extraño cómo se sentía conectado a una persona que nunca había conocido antes, pero había algo en esta pintura y la historia que Nicholas acababa de contarle que tocó algo dentro de él.

"¿Él es bueno?" -preguntó en voz baja. Él estaba tan centrado en el retrato que se dio cuenta sólo después de un segundo de cómo Nicholas vacilaba en dar una respuesta. Cuando Kurt se volvió hacia él, Nicholas estaba mirando fijamente el retrato también, con el ceño fruncido, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Dándose cuenta de que Kurt lo miraba, sus rasgos se transformaron rápidamente en una expresión indiferente y cautelosa a la que Kurt ya se estaba acostumbrando.

"Ya lo verás por ti mismo, supongo", respondió, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana. "Se está haciendo tarde; te mostraré el resto de la propiedad mañana. Probablemente tienes hambre, ¿verdad?"

A la mención de la comida, el estómago de Kurt dio un gruñido indignado. Él sólo había tenido unos pocos bocados de un almuerzo ligero entre el cambio de carruajes en Winchester, pero, al estar demasiado ocupado sintiéndose nervioso y abrumado y nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta ahora. Al oír el estómago de Kurt aceptar su sugerencia, Nicholas sonrió, realmente divertido, y Kurt se sorprendió de lo mucho más joven que el lacayo se veía cuando perdía su expresión precavida por un segundo.

"Vamos, polluelo", dijo, agarrando los hombros de Kurt y llevándolo fuera de la habitación. "Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo de comer."

Kurt frunció el ceño y esperó sinceramente que no se quedara con este apodo.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, Nick y Jeff van a salir en esta historia y van a tener mucha importancia :) Y sí, lo sé, Sebastian aún no ha salido, pero ya está por salir ;) Y cómo os habréis dado cuenta, hay una diferencia de edad a lo que serían sus edades en canon. Kurt tiene dieciséis años al empezar la historia y Sebastian, tiene unos pocos años más. Más adelante se dice su edad, aún no he llegado a ese capítulo traduciendo y no me acuerdo muy bien, pero si mi memoria no me falla tiene unos veintidos (uno arriba, uno abajo jeje)


	3. Chapter 2

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Gracias a los que dejásteis reviews en el anterior capítulo :)

Y ahora os dejo con la traducción del siguiente capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Los próximos días pasaron en un borrón, y Kurt se encontraba totalmente demasiado ocupado para hacer una pausa y reflexionar sobre su nueva vida, menos aún para extrañar la antigua.

El día después de su llegada, el mayordomo, el señor Moore, volvió a Bailey Hall un día antes de lo que todos esperaban, y se presentó a sí mismo de inmediato a Kurt. Thaddeus Robert Moore era un pequeño hombre de unos cuarenta años, que se erguía de forma rígida y tensa ("Como si se hubiera tragado un palo de escoba," Jeff susurró al oído de Kurt cuando él estuvo de pie delante de ellos por primera vez) y parecía ver el mundo, y particularmente a los otros sirvientes desde algún lugar por encima de ellos. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de si llegaría a gustarle, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Moore gobernaba todo el servicio (con la excepción de la Sra. Seymour, tal vez) con mano de hierro.

Después de mantener un discurso pomposo sobre las tradiciones en Bailey Hall, el honor de la familia y la dignidad que un lacayo en esta propiedad tenía que mantener a toda costa, el Sr. Moore puso a Jeff y a Kurt a trabajar.

Aunque familiarizado con el conjunto de las propias tareas, Kurt pronto se dio cuenta de que había totalmente subestimado el esfuerzo que se necesitaba para llevar una casa tan grande como la de Bailey Hall.

El Sr. Moore, que servía no sólo como mayordomo, sino también como ayuda de cámara de Lord Smythe, primero les motró las habitaciones de la familia en el ala Norte y las habitaciones en el ala oeste de la casa. Mientras que Kurt ya las había visitado con Nicholas, este tour fue completamente diferente, siendo mayormente mucho más práctico. El Sr. Moore no les contó historias sobre la familia, en cambio, abrió todos los armarios y cajones para inspeccionar las camisas blancas, las condiciones de los chalecos de color gris claro o de tono más oscuro, explicando dónde se encontraba todo y, en caso de que alguna vez fueran requeridos para ello, la forma de ayudar a los patrones a vestirse por sí mismos. Ordenó a Jeff y a Kurt pulir la plata, cepillar la ropa. Les enseñó a inspeccionar los muebles y lámparas para ver cualquier polvo que las criadas pudieran haber pasado por alto (una tarea que Kurt odiaba de todo corazón, porque él aborrecía la idea de controlar el trabajo de alguien más - sobre todo cuando estas personas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo por lo que él pudo ver ). Y a pesar de que tenía una ventaja de dos semanas sobre Kurt, a Jeff le costaron tanto como a Kurt sus nuevas tareas - algo que Kurt encontró extrañamente tranquilizador.

Ellos tuvieron que practicar disponer la mesa del desayuno (algo que Jeff y Kurt practicaron durante media hora antes de que el señor Moore estuvo convencido de que lo manejaron sin arrugar la tela), servir la mesa de la cena y el anuncio de los visitantes (una instrucción de tres horas en la que Kurt aprendió mucho acerca de la nobleza rural de Wiltshire). Cada noche y cada mañana durante la primera semana, el Sr. Moore controló no sólo sus ropas, sino también sus cajones y armario, y él inspeccionó sus zapatos para la mancha más pequeña de suciedad. Por suerte, ni una vez, encontró una oportunidad para criticar a Kurt - se preocupaba demasiado por su ropa para que pudieran estar sucias o arrugadas en primer lugar. Jeff, sin embargo, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener su ropa lo suficientemente ordenada para pasar la inspección del señor Moore, y después de verlo siendo regañado tres noches seguidas, Kurt se aseguró de revisar la ropa de Jeff con tanto cuidado como la suya, recordándole gentilmente que cepillara los zapatos y señalando una camisa arrugada o una costura rasgada. Jeff se lo agradeció enseñándole trucos en los juegos de cartas, algo que Kurt aprendió a encontrar muy entretenido cuando ganó a Nicholas por primera vez y vio al otro lacayo morder su labio inferior en señal de frustración.

Durante esa primera semana, Kurt también llegó a conocer a los demás miembros del servicio. Además de la Sra. Seymour y el Sr. Moore, Nicholas y Jeff, estaba la señora Bertram, la cocinera. Ella estaba llena de parloteo sin fin y buenos consejos, y sus pasteles eran la cosa más deliciosa que Kurt había probado nunca. Ella le pellizcaba la mejilla cada vez que pasaba junto a ella, lo que hacía que Kurt se sintiera joven e incómodo, pero aparte de eso se llevaban espléndidamente. Y luego estaban Beth y Maud, las ayudantes de cocina, ambas un año menores que Kurt, y ambas muy tontas. Cuando la Sra. Bertram no les estaba dando órdenes a su alrededor, estaban riendo y susurrando entre sí. Kurt se dio cuenta de las miradas que les estaban dando a Jeff y a Nicholas, y a veces incluso a él. Él tenía una idea de lo que implicaban estas miradas, pero no estaba completamente seguro de lo que él sentía hacia ellas, por lo que les restaba importancia como una cosa de chica tonta.

Luego estaban las doncellas, Jane, Emma y Harriet. Kurt se llevaba con ellas bastante bien, sobre todo con Jane, a quién realmente parecía gustarle él. Kurt admiraba su actitud natural y la confianza que demostraba con una despreocupación que parecía más acorde a una dama, no a una criada. Cuando él tímidamente hizo un comentario sobre el tema, ella se rio y respondió "Saber que vales algo no está reservado a una determinada clase, tonto. Yo sé lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, así que ¿de qué preocuparse?" Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que este era uno de los mejores consejos que le habían dado, y él trataba de recordarse eso a sí mismo cada vez que el señor Moore le reprendía sobre la plata no estando lo suficientemente brillante.

Conoció a otras personas que eran parte de la vida cotidiana de Bailey Hall: August, el cartero, que traía los diarios y la correspondencia diaria, John, el mozo de cuadra, Maggie, la criada de la leche. Pronto, él aprendió a encontrar su lugar entre esta gente, y aprendió a adaptarse a sus tareas.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con Jeff y Nicholas. Era casi demasiado fácil que te gustara Jeff: de mente abierta, despreocupado y siempre alegre, incluso temprano en la mañana, cuando Kurt no quería nada más que enterrarse bajo la almohada y dormir durante sólo cinco minutos más. Él le contó a Kurt sinceramente sobre su familia la primera noche que se encontraron uno junto al otro en la oscuridad de su habitación: sobre su padre, que había venido de Irlanda en busca de trabajo, y su madre, que solía ser la criada de las damas en una de las grandes familias de Bath. Acerca de sus dos hermanas y cinco hermanos: sobre Megan que trabajaba como costurera, Max, que había encontrado trabajo en una gran casa en Londres, y Richard, que estaba trabajando para convertirse en carpintero. Jeff recibía una gran cantidad de cartas, desde casa o de uno de sus varios hermanos, y, a veces, cuando Kurt veía al Sr. Moore entregarle a Jeff otra envoltura sobre la mesa del desayuno, no podía evitar sentir una ligera punzada en el pecho.

Nicholas, sin embargo, era un asunto completamente diferente. No es que él fuera hostil hacia Kurt, pero él era tan reservado y cauteloso que Kurt tenía problemas para determinar si a Nicholas le gustaba, o simplemente soportaba su compañía debido a Jeff. Él era tranquilo también, nunca daba su opinión a menos que se la pidieran, pero cuando lo hacía, por lo general daba en el blanco. Lo que hacía que Kurt fuera aún más consciente del hecho de que detrás de esa expresión tranquila, Nicholas estaba probablemente juzgándole. A veces, cuando estaba contando una historia sobre su vida en Chawton, o charlando con Jane sobre libros o la última moda de Londres, él podía sentir los ojos de Nicholas en él, pero cuando se volvía para encontrar la mirada del otro hombre, nunca lograba leer cualquier veredicto en la expresión tranquila de Nicholas - sólo una desatención que a veces hacía que Kurt quisiera gritar de frustración.

Su único consuelo era que Nicholas no se comportaba de forma diferente hacia ningún otro miembro del servicio - con la excepción de Jeff. Nicholas nunca se las arreglaba para mantener su exterior cauteloso cuando estaba cerca del otro chico: Jeff le hacía sonreír y soltar una risita ahogada e incluso a veces reírse, con sólo contar una historia tonta sobre el gato de su familia en casa. La forma en que ambos se llevaban bien hacía que fuera difícil para Kurt creer que Jeff había conocido a Nicholas realmente sólo dos semanas más que Kurt, pero de nuevo - ¿tal vez fue amistad a primera vista?

Cuando no estaban ocupados aprendiendo cómo atender a la familia Smythe, estaban ayudando a las criadas a preparar la propiedad para el regreso de sus señorías (un evento que no había recibido una fecha concreta, aunque el Sr. Moore anunciaba que el aviso de su regreso podría venir cada día y que "tenían que estar preparados como el servicio excelente y fiable que somos"). La limpieza de las habitaciones dio a Kurt la oportunidad de familiarizarse con la propiedad aún más, y pronto se sintió como en casa en la sala grande, el confortable comedor, las salas de dibujo y la exquisita biblioteca.

Con todo esto, Kurt no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada realmente. Cuando caía en la cama por la noche, casi de inmediato caía redondo en el sueño, y cuando estaba despierto el Sr. Moore se aseguraba de mantenerlo ocupado. Cuando tenía tiempo para pensar, sin embargo, pensaba de vuelta a su antigua vida en Chawton, se preguntaba cómo estaría todo el mundo, y si alguien alguna vez iba a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Había recibido dos cartas de la señora Norris, indagando acerca de la vida en Bailey Hall, y él le había respondido con largas cartas sobre el pueblo y la casa y el campo.

Aún así, sus pensamientos no vagaron hacia la gente en Chawton tanto como él habría esperado – ellos estaban también muy a menudo preocupados por la gente de Bailey Hall.

Cuando escuchaba el ronquido suave de Jeff desde la otra cama, se preguntaba acerca de la distancia de Nicholas, sobre cuestiones acerca de la tradición del señor Moore, y, a veces, pensaba en su patrón. Lord Sebastian Edward Smythe, aunque estando ausente, tenía tal presencia en esa casa que Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería él. No había escuchado nada realmente negativo sobre él todavía: Jane le aseguró que Lord Smythe era una persona de trato fácil, sociable y bien educado, de vez en cuando tenía un poco de mal genio, a veces un poco infantil, pero nunca le duraba demasiado. Él era muy moderno en algunos de sus puntos de vista (probablemente porque, como ella le dijo a Kurt en voz baja, había recibido buena parte de su educación en Francia), y nunca se molestaba por algo como un plato roto o el polvo en una repisa de la chimenea, no importa lo mucho que el señor Moore estuviera convencido de lo contrario. Él solía pasar la temporada en Londres y volvía a casa en los meses finales de otoño con algunos amigos para la temporada de caza. El resto del año iba y venía, a veces visitaba a algunos amigos de la zona, a veces hacía viajes a Escocia o a Europa, a veces se alojaba en Bailey Hall por un par de semanas.

Pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que Nicholas, quien había pasado toda su vida en Bailey Hall y probablemente conocía a Lord Smythe mejor que nadie en Bailey Hall (con la excepción del Sr. Moore, tal vez), se negaba a hablar de él, y cómo su expresión se enturbiaba cuando escuchaba a Maud y Beth parloteando acerca de si Lord Smythe finalmente traería a casa a una prometida después de esta temporada. Cuando Kurt le hacía preguntas, éste le daba respuestas vagas, si se tomaba la molestia de responder a ellas, y, finalmente, chasqueó, "No es más que tu patrón, Kurt, nada más, y tú vas a llegar a conocerle en un par de semanas de todos modos. Ahora ¿harás _el favor_ de dejarme en paz?" Como desconcertante que esto fue, no hizo más que añadirse al rompecabezas que era Nicholas, así que Kurt no estuvo demasiado herido por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, hubo algunsas situaciones en las que Kurt se preguntó sobre su nueva vida. Una tarde, la Sra. Seymour pidió a Jeff, Nicholas y Kurt que empezaran a colocar los muebles de la sala de música, para que Jane y Emma pudieran empezar a limpiar después. Cuando se pusieron a trabajar y Kurt apartó una sábana blanca de un mueble grande, reveló un piano negro debajo de ella. Con cuidado, pasó los dedos sobre la superficie brillante, maravillado por la sensación de la madera pulida debajo de sus dedos. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Jeff, que estaba ayudando a Nicholas doblando una de las sábanas.

"¿Tocas, Kurt?" él preguntó. Kurt asintió, agarrando el tejido y tirando de él ahora completamente fuera del piano, "un poco. Mi madre me enseñó en el piano de nuestros vecinos cuando era pequeño, y continué practicando de vez en cuando con Charlotte, la hija del ama de llaves en Chawton."

Él llevó la sábana a Jeff, que tomó los dos extremos y comenzó a doblarla, y le preguntó al chico rubio, "¿Y tú?"

Jeff negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de pesar en su rostro, "Nunca aprendí cómo. Mi familia estaba muy interesada en el canto sin embargo, y una de mis hermanas nos acompañaba en el piano mientras mis hermanos y yo cantábamos a pleno pulmón las canciones ofensivas que aprendían en el trabajo".

Él sonrió, y luego miró a Nicholas, que estaba ocupado empujando una pequeña mesa de juego de la pared, "Tú tocas Nick, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo hago" Nick respondió con calma, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, "pero no en el piano de Lady Smythe."

Kurt se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Jeff mientras el otro chico le respondió: "He oído algo diferente de Jane. Ella me dijo que Lord Smythe incluso te pidió que tocaras para sus invitados una vez, cuando querían algo de entretenimiento."

La mirada en el rostro de Nicholas se transformó de sorprendido a molesto, y su ceño se arrugó mientras empujaba con más fuerza la inocente mesa de juego, su voz distante, "Sólo durante un invierno, cuando estábamos atrapados por la nieve. Todo el mundo necesitaba un poco de entretenimiento."

"Sí, pero tú..." Jeff empezó a preguntar, pero Nicholas lo interrumpió, su voz áspera y más angustiada de lo que Kurt nunca le había escuchado antes, "Toqué una vez, y la mayoría de mi público ya estaba borracho en ese momento. Fin de la historia, Jeff. Kurt, ¿me ayudarías con el sofá?"

Rápidamente se acercó a la otra punta de la habitación, y Jeff disparó a Kurt una mirada burlona, una que Kurt respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Él nunca entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Nicholas de todos modos, y no era la primera vez que lo oyó dar una respuesta cortante, pero era la primera vez que fue testigo de que no fuera otra cosa que agradable con Jeff. Sintiendo algún tipo de dolor enterrado o molestia en ese recuerdo por el que Jeff había preguntado, Kurt fue a ayudar a Nicholas con el sofá, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo Nicholas estaba evitando su mirada o la de Jeff. Durante unos minutos, todos ellos trabajaron en silencio, pero Jeff, que nunca estaba abatido por mucho tiempo, finalmente golpeó su hombro juguetonamente contra el de Nicholas y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿alguna posibilidad de que nos darás una demostración de tu talento?"

"Definitivamente no, Jeff," Nicholas respondió, mirando con incredulidad: "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucedería si la Sra. Seymour o el Sr. Moore nos pillaran?"

"Oh, por favor, los dos están abajo en la cocina, hablando con la señora Bertram acerca de la despensa y lo que hay que abastecer antes de que su Señoría regrese," Jeff respondió, "No hay manera de que nos vayan a escuchar."

"Cuando digo no, Jeffrey, por lo general significa no", Nicholas respondió, pero su voz había perdido la nota dura de antes. Jeff chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado, y luego se giró para mirar a Kurt, "¿Y tú, Kurt?"

"No voy a entretenerte tampoco, Jeff," respondió Kurt, poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando hacia las ventanas, "Porque voy a estar ocupado ayudando a Nicholas a desmontar las cortinas, mientras que tú comienzas con ese armario de ahí."

Jeff hizo pucheros y se quejó de que el armario era demasiado pesado, pero Kurt simplemente resopló y no le hizo caso. Cuando Nicholas se unió a él y se subió arriba de un taburete para llegar a las cortinas, le dio a Kurt una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, y esas eran tan _raras_ que Kurt felizmente le devolvió la sonrisa, y a él ni siquiera le importó _terriblemente_ cuando un minuto después, Nicholas dejó caer accidentalmente una de las cortinas, que cuidadosamente se plegó sobre Kurt, rociando una fina capa de polvo en su ropa y dejándole tosiendo y estornudando.

Todavía se molestó, principalmente debido a la ropa. Pero sólo un poco.

Kurt acababa de parar de toser cuando Emma irrumpió en la habitación, con el rostro rojo de correr.

"Aquí está", exclamó, casi sin aliento. "Todos vosotros bajad de inmediato."

"¿Por qué?" Nicholas preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante la doncella, "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"El señor Moore acaba de recibir la carta. Su Señoría regresa mañana".

**K&S**

* * *

Todo después del anuncio de Emma fue encajando en un gran borrón de muebles que necesitaban pulirse, flores dispuestas en las ventanas, botas que eran limpiadas y cortinas siendo corridas. Kurt prácticamente volaba arriba y abajo de las escaleras. La Sra. Seymour y el señor Moore mandaban a todos a su alrededor, gritando órdenes, regañando a todo el que estuviera haciendo algo mal, y en general ordenando que se dieran prisa. Al parecer, estaban acostumbrados a que Lord Smythe diera sólo un corto plazo antes del aviso de su llegada, y se las arreglaron para preparar mucho en las últimas semanas, pero todavía había mucho que hacer.

Era más de medianoche cuando Kurt se derrumbó en la cama, sintiéndose más cansado de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido alguna vez antes. Jeff sólo gemía y sólo pudo quitarse las botas y desvestirse de su ropa antes de que se metiera debajo de las sábanas y en pocos minutos empezara suavemente a roncar.

Kurt se encargó de doblar su ropa perfectamente a pesar de su agotamiento, pero cuando por fin se encontró en la oscuridad, acurrucado contra la almohada, se encontró incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Mañana sabría cómo su vida en Bailey Hall en realidad sería, y no sólo en los meses de ausencia de Lord Smythe, sino durante la época en que en realidad habría personas que habitarían la casa, Lords y Ladies y tal vez otros sirvientes.

Y luego estaba Lord Smythe. Kurt se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y enterró la cara en la almohada. Desde que Nicholas le había contado la historia de la familia de Sebastian, en la biblioteca, Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de cómo Lord Smythe estaba lidiando con eso. Habiendo experimentado la pérdida tan a menudo y tan recientemente, Kurt sentía compasión por el otro hombre, aunque él nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y luego Nicholas renuente a hablar de él, y la incapacidad de Jane de dar una explicación completa sobre su carácter...

No se trataba sólo de conocer a su patrón, Kurt se dio cuenta mientras lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Tenía realmente curiosidad por saber quién era Sebastian Edward Smythe.

Así que cuando él se encontraba de pie delante de la puerta con los otros sirvientes a la mañana siguiente, alineados en dos filas, una frente a la otra, y esperando la llegada de su amo, la mayor parte de su somnolencia persistente fue sustituida por curiosidad, la cual aumentó rápidamente cuando un carruaje finalmente apareció tras los últimos árboles de la calzada.

El conductor detuvo el carruaje justo en frente de la casa. Kurt pudo sentir cómo Jeff, junto a él, se irguió un poco más, entonces una puerta hizo un sonido metálico y se oyeron risas y voces, aunque sus ojos permanecieron en un lugar muy lejos en el horizonte.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, mi Lord," Kurt oyó al Sr. Moore decir. Él no lo pudo evitar, volvió la cabeza sólo los más mínimo para robar una rápida mirada a ellos por el rabillo del ojo. El Sr. Moore se inclinaba mientras que la Sra. Seymour se había hundido en una profunda reverencia. De pie delante de ellos estaba el patrón de Kurt, y otro hombre que Kurt nunca había visto antes. Lord Smythe parecía mayor que en su retrato, Kurt decidió, y él era más alto de lo que Kurt había esperado que fuera, pero eso es realmente todo lo que Kurt pudo determinar antes de que él se apresurara a ajustar sus ojos, mirando a la distancia de nuevo.

"Espero que su viaje fuera satisfactorio" el Sr. Moore habló de nuevo.

"Estuvo bien, gracias Moore," respondió una voz, una voz que era profunda y firme y sonaba un poco ronca, y era totalmente muy diferente de lo que Kurt había estado imaginando. "¿Supongo que las habitaciones de invitados han sido preparadas?"

"Naturalmente, mi Lord", dijo el señor Moore, y Kurt casi tuvo que sonreír sarcásticamente cuando pensó en la cantidad de trabajo que había detrás de ese simple "naturalmente". Él podía oír los pasos crujiendo en la grava que se estaban acercando a Kurt y al resto de los sirvientes. "¿Puedo preguntar cuando los otros invitados llegarán?"

"En algún momento de mañana, supongo," la voz de Lord Smythe contestó con tono despreocupado, "Reginald y yo nos cansamos de su compañía y decidimos viajar por delante."

"Para tener una noche en paz", otra voz dijo, y a Kurt no le gustó esta voz en absoluto. Sonaba artificial, desdeñoso y presuntuoso, y Kurt tuvo la sensación de que las palabras tenían otro significado para ellos, un significado que él no podía comprender del todo. Frente a él, pudo ver la expresión de Nicholas, y por un breve momento, una sombra pasó sobre el rostro del primer lacayo cuando escuchó las palabras del amigo de Lord Smythe. Luego se había ido, y Kurt fue sacudido de su contemplación por una voz mordaz junto a él, que preguntó, "¿Y qué tenemos aquí?"

El Sr. Moore respondió al instante, "Estos serían sus nuevos lacayos, mi Lord, el señor Jeffrey Crawford y el Sr. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt y Jeff lograron hacer una reverencia en perfecta sincronía - Kurt se sintió un poco orgulloso - y cuando ellos miraron de nuevo hacia arriba, Kurt se encontró por primera vez cara a cara con su nuevo patrón.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta es que Lord Smythe estaba impecablemente vestido: el chaleco gris ceniciento destacaba su alta y delgada silueta, y sus botas negras de montar - sólo enfangadas muy ligeramente después de lo que debía haber sido un largo viaje - debían ser la última moda en Londres. La expresión de su cara era relajada y despreocupada, y por mucho que Kurt intentó encontrar señales del dolor que el hombre había experimentado en su vida, tratar de encontrar pistas de cuánto la pérdida de su familia y la carga de su posición le afectaban, buscó en vano. Aún así, Lord Smythe era muy atractivo, a pesar de no ser bello, no en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Carecía de afabilidad en general, pero llevaba en sí mismo tanta confianza descuidada, tanta comodidad que Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él - aunque sólo fuera porque Lord Smythe seguía siendo un enigma para él.

En este momento, los ojos de Lord Smythe estaban recorriendo a Jeff, quedándose con la cara bonita y hermosa del muchacho, y si el ligero alzamiento de la ceja izquierda era cualquier cosa, él aprobaba a este nuevo lacayo.

Entonces, él se volvió hacia Kurt.

Kurt atrapó sólo un corto vistazo dentro de unos penetrantes ojos verdes antes de que él ajustara su mirada y mirara a Nicholas de nuevo, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a los ojos de Lord Smythe directamente de nuevo. Lord Smythe lo miró por una fracción de segundo antes de que sus labios se transformaranen una sonrisa de medio lado, con una sonrisa que se convertiría en _oh_ tan familiar para Kurt durante los próximos meses.

"Sra. Seymour," dijo, sonriendo y volviéndose a su ama de llaves, "Creo que ha cometido un error."

La Sra. Seymour palideció ante sus palabras. Es evidente que ella no escuchaba eso a menudo, y claramente ella estaba mortificada, "¿Un error, mi Lord?"

Lord Smythe asintió con gravedad, "me temo que sí. ¿No sabe que el Parlamento aprobó una ley que limita el trabajo infantil seriamente hace unos años?" Él miró a Kurt de nuevo, la sonrisa en su cara nada más que malvada, "Podríamos tener problemas graves por dar una ocupación a tiempo completo a un niño de doce años de edad."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante las palabras humillantes, y sus manos involuntariamente se apretaron en un puño. El amigo de Lord Smythe en realidad empezó a reírse, mientras que Lord Smythe siguió sonriendo a Kurt como si él fuera la persona más divertida desde Chaucer. Kurt se mordía el interior de la mejilla, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar cómo de humillado se sentía. La Sra. Seymour comenzó a parlotear, pero Lord Smythe le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara, todavía mirando a Kurt, "¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?"

"Dieciséis, mi Lord," Kurt logró decir con los dientes apretados. Lord Smythe levantó las cejas, y una falsa sorpresa dio tono a sus palabras cuando dijo, "¿Dieciséis? Querido Señor, sin duda los escondes muy bien." Se volvió a la Sra. Seymour nuevamente, "Sra. Seymour, asegúrese de darle de beber un vaso extra de leche todos los días. Tal vez él nos sorprenda y crezca hasta convertirse en un adulto."

Sin otra mirada a Kurt o a cualquier otro sirviente, empezó a hacer su camino hacia la casa, acompañado por su amigo que no dejaba de reír - oh en serio, incluso si no hubiera sido a expensas de Kurt, no fue tan _divertido_ - y la Sra. Seymour y el señor Moore, que se apresuraron detrás de él.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Kurt finalmente volvió la cabeza para mirar tras ellos. Sólo débilmente oía las palabras de Jane que se compadecían de él, oyó chistes de Jeff que trataban de consolarlo, o sintió la mano de Nicholas en su hombro.

Cómo de equivocado había estado sobre Lord Smythe siendo una persona amable o incluso simpática. Sebastian Edward Smythe, Kurt decidió mientras miraba fijamente detrás del chaleco gris, era la persona más maleducada y arrogante que Kurt había conocido en toda su vida.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Bueno, aquí llegó Sebastian, para todos los que pedíais cuando saldría ;) Espero comentarios.


	4. Chapter 3

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Como siempre agradecer a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo. A los que no tenéis cuenta en ff os respondo ahora: _Guest_ (sí, Sebastian ha echo una entrada triunfal y es muy Sebastian, como bien has dicho); _Isse DeLuna_ (te entiendo en lo de la risa y la intriga, todo al mismo tiempo XD); _Naomi Paz y Cannelle Vert_ (ambas me preguntais si el fic está terminado y si he hablado con la autora al respecto: bueno, primero de todo el fic no está terminado aún, va por el capítulo 22 en este momento. Sí, hablé con la autora, Nalasan, antes de ponerme a traducirlo y ella me aseguró que tiene toda la intención de terminarlo. De hecho, esta misma semana publicó en su tumblr, de nuevo, que está determinada a acabar el fic, pero que ha tenido algunos problemas de bloqueo y por eso se está demorando un poco con el siguiente capítulo, pero que ya está escribiéndolo...así que no está terminado pero no es un fic abandonado, como ha asegurado la autora. Espero que esto responda a vuestras dudas. Podéis ir al tumblr de la autora (nalasan (punto) tumblr (punto) com), si queréis leer lo que dice con sus propias palabras.

Y ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención", dijo Jeff, reajustando su cuello por la que debía ser la decimoquinta vez desde que parecía que no podía dejar de juguetear con él.

Kurt, que estaba peinando su pelo delante de su pequeño espejo, resopló con enojo: "Incluso si él no lo hizo con mala intención, ¡eso no lo convierte en menos arrogante, engreído, insolente rastrero!"

Desde su encuentro con Lord Smythe esa mañana, Kurt había estado hirviendo por dentro con ira. Cuando él ayudó a subir el equipaje de Sir Reginald y Lord Smythe hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, durante el té, incluso mientras se vestía para la que sería su primera cena oficial en Bailey Hall, se encontraba incapaz de calmarse.

A pesar de que había escuchado una parte justa de historias sobre los amos tratando a sus empleados o trabajadores sin amabilidad, cruelmente, o incluso abusando de ellos; hasta ese mismo momento, nunca había experimentado personalmente a un superior social explotando su posición tan hirientemente como Lord Smythe lo había hecho hace un par de horas, y dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiera haberle preparado para ello.

Aún así, a pesar de que a él le gustaría negarlo, Kurt tenía que admitir, aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo, que una pequeña, realmente bastante pequeña parte de esa ira, era su propia culpa. En los últimos días, Kurt había creado una imagen de Lord Smythe en su cabeza, una imagen que a pesar de todos sus agujeros sin cubrir había sido obligada a ser aplastada por la realidad. Por supuesto, Lord Smythe no era un amable joven de luto por la pérdida de su familia; por supuesto que no era un patrón amigable con quien Kurt podría haber sido capaz de intercambiar algunas palabras agradables al servir en la cena.

Pero a pesar de las esperanzas poco realistas de Kurt, nada excusaba las palabras mortificantes de Lord Smythe esa mañana. Y aunque apreciaba los intentos de Jeff para animarlo, en el fondo de su corazón Kurt sabía que Lord Smythe era muy consciente del efecto que sus palabras tendrían sobre Kurt, y que conseguir este efecto fue planeado muy deliberadamente.

Él estiró con impaciencia el flequillo que no acababa de asentarse de la forma que Kurt quería. "Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo", insistió, "Ese malvado, arrogante..."

"Realmente no deberías ponerte tan nervioso por ello", dijo Jeff, chocando su hombro juguetonamente contra Kurt. "Sabes que no te ves como si tuvieras doce." Él sonrió, "Trece, por lo menos."

A pesar de las bromas juguetonas de Jeff, Kurt no podía sonreír. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el insulto había tocado una fibra sensible. Kurt era muy consciente de que todavía era pequeño para su edad, que su voz seguía sin ver ningún signo de desarrollo hacia la profunda voz de barítono de su padre, que sus mejillas eran aún un poco regordetas (lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que a la Sra. Bertram le encantaba pellizcarlas tanto).

Él estaba bastante inseguro sobre su aspecto, algo de lo cual la mayoría de las veces tenía éxito en ocultar detrás de la ropa impecable y una sana confianza en sus habilidades. Pero tener sus inseguridades más profundas sacadas a la luz y que se rieran de ellas en frente de todo el personal de la casa era más de lo que era capaz de superar en unas pocas horas.

"Sólo bajemos", dijo Kurt, finalmente, decidiendo que su cabello se veía tan bien como podía estar. "El señor Moore estará aquí para llamarnos en cualquier momento, y ellos empezarán la cena pronto."

Lo peor de ello, Kurt pensó mientras bajaban por las escaleras y entraban directos en una cocina rebosante de energía, es que él en realidad no podía hablar de ello, y mucho menos quejarse de ello. Claro, él podía decir algo a Jeff, y teniendo en cuenta la mirada que Jane le lanzó a él mientras se apresuraba a su lado y le daba brevemente a su brazo un apretón reconfortante, también ella sospechaba lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Pero nunca podía decir algo sobre ellos en presencia del Sr. Moore o la Sra. Seymour.

Como empleado al que se le pagaba, como sirviente, no tenía más remedio que recibir en silencio cualquier insulto que Lord Smythe decidiera lanzarle.

"Kurt".

No importa cuánto doliera.

"Kurt".

O degradante fuera.

"Kurt".

Sobresaltado, Kurt miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Nicholas frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" el otro hombre le preguntó, y Kurt miró hacia abajo al ver que él estaba sosteniendo una fuente con carne en sus manos que estaba sólo medio llena, y mucho menos decorada aún. A toda prisa, la dejó sobre la mesa de nuevo y murmuró, "Nada", y se giró para encontrar algo que estuviera listo para ser llevado a la sala del comedor.

Nicholas siguió frunciendo el ceño ante él durante un segundo, antes de decir, "¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, Kurt?"

Antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Nicholas ya lo había agarrado por los hombros y lo estaba empujando suavemente fuera de la cocina a un rincón tranquilo en medio del pasillo.

"Nicholas, la sopa está casi lista, no creo que debamos..." Objetó Kurt, esperando en cualquier momento ser descubierto y gritado o por la Sra. Seymour o por el Sr. Moore. Nicholas ignoró sus objeciones, en cambio, él frunció el ceño ante Kurt y lo interrumpió, "Sé que estás molesto por lo que pasó, pero tienes que superarlo. Ahora."

En vez de responder, Kurt se encontró a sí mismo boquiabierto ante el otro hombre por un segundo, incapaz de comprender de dónde provenía esta solicitud, "¿Qué?"

"Tienes que dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo", dijo Nicholas, mirando a Kurt fijamente a los ojos. "Sé que piensas que se te ha tratado injustamente..."

"He sido tratado injustamente," Kurt insistió. Su objeción se encontró con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros por parte de Nicholas, "Incluso si lo has sido, no puedes dejar mostrar eso esta noche. Así que te aconsejo que cambies tu cara y te pongas a trabajar."

Kurt no pudo evitarlo, resopló de una manera muy poco caballerosa antes de susurrar con furia, "Tu patrón, quién nunca me había visto antes y no sabe nada sobre mí, me llamó _niño_ en frente de todos."

"Yo sé lo que él te ha llamado, Kurt," Nicholas respondió, "Yo estaba presente cuando lo hizo, y como te habrás dado cuenta, no estoy tratando de excusar su comportamiento, pero los hechos son los siguientes: Tú estás a punto de servir en la cena de Lord Smythe, y no puedes hacer eso mientras parece que no hay nada que te gustaría más que verter la sopa en sus pantalones".

Esa imagen era ciertamente tentadora, y si hubo un corto destello de maldad en los ojos de Kurt, no pasó desapercibido por Nicholas.

"No vas a hacerlo, Kurt", dijo, con un tono que tuvo un cierto carácter definitivo en el mismo. "Si vas a servir, vas a hacer todo lo posible para parecerte al fiel sirviente que te pagan para que seas. Confía en mí cuando digo que el señor Moore no aceptará nada menos que eso." Su mirada barrió el rostro de Kurt por última vez antes de añadir, "_yo_ no aceptaré nada menos que eso."

Sin otra mirada a Kurt, Nicholas se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la cocina. Kurt se quedó mirando detrás de él por un momento, antes de que diera un gemido y dejara caer la cabeza contra la pared blanca y fría.

Por un momento, él se concentró en la respiración, en el sonido de su propio latido del corazón, rápido en sus oídos. Él quería estar enojado con Nicholas, y sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojado con él, pero él había estado alterado todo el día y estaba empezando a estar cansado. Lo peor es que Nicholas en realidad tenía algo de razón, tanto y como Kurt odiara admitirlo. En menos de media hora iba a estar cara a cara con Lord Smythe, y tan tentador como un accidente con la sopera sin duda sería, no podía dejar mostrar cuánto las palabras de Lord Smythe le habían afectado - aunque sólo fuera para no concederle la satisfacción de ver a Kurt molesto.

De repente, Kurt se sintió muy cansado. Todo este día resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que hubiera esperado, y estaba lejos de haber terminado todavía. Con un suspiro, se alejó de la pared y tomó una respiración profunda, recordando las palabras de Jane antes de levantar la cabeza en alto y caminar de regreso a la cocina.

"Saber que vales algo no está reservado a una determinada clase, Kurt."

Tenía la sensación de que él tendría que recordarse eso a sí mismo un par de veces esa noche.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que era tener a tres lacayos y el mayordomo esperando para una cena para sólo dos personas. Pero desde que el señor Moore golpeó a Jeff en la cabeza con una toalla después de que el otro chico hiciera una observación similar, y rápidamente comenzó uno de sus tantos monólogos sobre la tradición y la dignidad, Kurt había aprendido la lección para no expresar sus dudas en voz alta.

La cena en sí (la primera cena completa que había visto a la señora Bertram hacer) era maravillosa: Sopa juliana, salmón a la parrilla, escalopes de ternera con setas, múltiples platos llenos de ostras, una fuente de fruta, y un pastel de limón gigante con algún tipo de glaseado blanco y verde que se veía positivamente delicioso. Kurt estaba acabando de equilibrar el plato con la tarta con mucho cuidado en la mesa lateral, donde el resto de la comida ya estaba esperando para ser servida, cuando casi chocó con Lord Smythe, que eligió este momento para entrar en el comedor.

"Perdone, mi Lord" Kurt se disculpó rápidamente y en voz baja, con los ojos fijos cuidadosamente en el pastel que se tambaleó ligeramente mientras Kurt estabilizó el plato en sus manos. Él estaba decidido a seguir de largo, hacer caso omiso de su señoría lo mejor que pudiera, pero la voz seca de Lord Smythe lo detuvo, "No importa...Kurt, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió, sus ojos todavía sobre el pastel, "Sí, su señoría".

Lord Smythe estuvo callado durante un segundo y, finalmente, Kurt sólo tuvo que mirar hacia arriba desde debajo de sus pestañas para determinar por qué Lord Smythe no se había alejado todavía. Encontró que el otro hombre estaba mirándole de una forma que estaba haciéndole _muy_ incómodo, su mirada moviéndose lentamente sobre los hombros de Kurt, por su pecho y sus piernas, y luego subiendo de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt. Él sonrió abiertamente, completamente sin ninguna vergüenza, y preguntó, "¿Has tomado ya tu vaso de leche, muchacho?"

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo, ya fuera por el recuerdo de aquel encuentro humillante anterior o por ser abordado como "muchacho", él no estaba seguro. En cuanto a la pregunta, de hecho, él se había quedado mirando el tarro de la leche durante un minuto entero esa tarde, antes de decidir que iba a tomar el té sin ella - , posiblemente, para el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, él creyó que era más seguro mentir con los dientes apretados, "Sí, mi Lord."

Lord Smythe seguía sonriéndole (y Kurt se encontró con ganas de hacer lo de la sopera de nuevo), su mirada de nuevo bajando por el cuerpo de Kurt mientras él respondía, "Bueno, no puedo decir que esté mostrando ningún efecto por el momento. Pero no te preocupes, muchacho, estoy seguro de que te tendremos afeitándote bastante pronto".

Kurt sintió que sus dedos se apretaban alrededor del plato que estaba llevando, sintiendo la cara enrojecida y caliente y los dientes mordiendo abajo en el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Él no sabía qué responder, porque las únicas respuestas aceptables serían "Sí, mi Lord" o incluso "Gracias mi Lord." Y él no podía decidirse a decir nada por el estilo, porque se negaba a reconocer cualquier sumisión a los insultos de su patrón.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente a Lord Smythe, quien sólo sonreía con superioridad como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de batalla estaba pasando en la mente de Kurt.

Por suerte, él se salvó de la respuesta, porque de repente Nicholas estaba de pie junto a él, preguntándole con voz calmada "¿Hay algún problema, mi Lord?" Su expresión era cuidadosamente vacía, pero Kurt tuvo la sensación de que Nicholas había sentido lo que estaba pasando, y había llegado al rescate de Kurt.

Lord Smythe aparentemente también lo detectó, porque él puso los ojos en blanco y respondió, "Ningún problema, gracias, Nicholas. Estaba sólo..._ admirando_..." sus ojos brillaron con malicia mientras se lanzaron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Kurt una vez más, "...el pastel de limón de la Sra. Bertram. Realmente extrañé su cocina en Londres."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, mi Lord," Nicholas respondió, "Es difícil encontrar una cocinera que iguale sus habilidades."

Él miró a Kurt e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, y Kurt tomó con gusto la oportunidad para murmurar, "Si me disculpa, mi Lord" y se apresuró a pasar por delante de ellos y dejar el pastel en la mesa de la comida, no en un momento demasiado tarde, porque entonces Sir Reginald, el amigo de Lord Smythe, entró en la sala.

Era la primera vez que Kurt tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo de cerca, y no se encontró demasiado aficionado a lo que vio. Sir Reginald era un hombre de unos treinta años, más bien pequeño, con un cuerpo atlético y una tez clara. Sus ropas estaban a la moda, y aunque él no las llevara con la despreocupación sin esfuerzo que Lord Smythe se las arreglaba para mostrar, él debía ser considerado atractivo. Sin embargo, a Kurt no le gustó la mirada de sus ojos o la expresión hipócrita en su rostro mientras él saludaba a Lord Smythe, su voz sólo un pizca demasiado suave y demasiado amigable. En general, Kurt estaba seguro de que Sir Reginald era un hombre bastante desagradable - lo que, sin duda, le hacía el compañero perfecto para Lord Smythe.

Pero ahora los dos hombres estaban sentados , y Kurt no tuvo más tiempo para alimentar su aprehensión hacia Lord Smythe o a su amigo, porque él estaba ocupado recordando todo lo que el señor Moore y Jeff le habían dicho acerca de servir en la cena. Fue sólo después de que lograron los tres primeros platos sin ningún error que Kurt empezó a relajarse. Es cierto que Jeff una vez casi se olvidó de tomar el tenedor de servir con el plato del cerdo asado, pero Nicholas se dio cuenta antes de que él hubiera llegado a la mesa y fue a buscar el tenedor, lo que significaba que hasta el momento, lo estaban haciendo bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de concentrarse en su tarea, Kurt no estaba tan distraído como para no espiar la conversación de los dos hombres que disfrutaban de su cena.

En general, es sabido que se esperaba que los sirvientes ignoren lo que estaban obligados a escuchar, pero en la práctica, eso era una tarea imposible de lograr: si uno se desconectaba de la conversación, es más probable que se perdiera una pregunta o una solicitud dirigida a él, y eso era algo que ningún lacayo jamás se podía permitir. Así, Kurt hizo todo lo posible para parecer completamente indiferente al escuchar con atención la conversación - y no sólo porque él estuviera muy interesado en tener noticias de Londres.

Como él pronto determinó, Sir Reginald era bastante tedioso como compañero de conversación. Cada vez que encontraba un tema en el que Lord Smythe parecía interesado, o una broma que el otro hombre encontraba divertida, él se aferraba a ella, repitiendo y parafraseándola durante tanto tiempo que Kurt se aburría con sólo escucharle desde la distancia. Lord Smythe simplemente seguía llevando una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, aunque Kurt no podía sacarse la sensación de que esa sonrisa no estaba dirigida a las cosas intencionalmente divertidas que a Sir Reginald se le ocurrían, sino más bien a sus esfuerzos por mantener a Lord Smythe entretenido.

A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para parecer impertérrito por el tedio insoportable que era Sir Reginald, algo debía estar mostrándose en su rostro, porque cuando él se inclinó para ofrecer a Lord Smythe la bandeja de fruta, el otro hombre atrajo su mirada, y su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de que guiñara el ojo brevemente a Kurt.

Kurt caminó rápidamente de vuelta a la mesa auxiliar, sintiendo su piel cosquilleando con irritación. Él no podía entender el comportamiento de Lord Smythe - En un minuto lo insultaba a la cara, y al siguiente se comportaba como si él y Kurt fueran confidentes que comparten una broma privada. El otro hombre seguía desconcertándolo, pero Kurt se ocuparía a partir de ahora en educar su expresión en la indiferencia, incluso con más cuidado que antes, debido a que sólo podía imaginar cómo Sir Reginald reaccionaría en caso de que se diera cuenta que Lord Smythe se burlaba de él en presencia de un sirviente.

Con el tiempo, la conversación giró en torno a Londres, y Lord Smythe pareció mucho más dispuesto a participar en ese tema. Ellos hablaron acerca de los nuevos conocidos que habían hecho, bailes y partidas de cartas a las que asistieron, pero para pesar de Kurt, ninguno de ellos parecía estar muy interesado en hablar de la moda o el arte o los lugares que a él le encantaría tanto visitar. Sin embargo, él absorbía cada palabra, y pensaba en un momento en el que él sería capaz de explorar la ciudad por sí mismo.

Sir Reginald estaba justo a la mitad de volver a contar, por segunda vez, un encuentro divertido con una joven dama en un concierto (aunque por qué cualquier joven dama buscaría la compañía de Sir Reginald estaba más allá de la imaginación de Kurt), cuando Lord Smythe de repente se puso de pie y empujó la silla hacia atrás, dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

"Bueno Reginald, fue una noche muy agradable. Buenas noches."

Sir Reginald, parecía bastante estupefacto, miró a Lord Smythe y repitió, "¿Buenas noches?"

"Bueno, me siento un poco cansado después de nuestro viaje, y los otros llegarán mañana temprano," Lord Smythe dijo, "Así que, me voy a la cama. Te veré por la mañana."

"Pero…", Sir Reginald balbuceaba, "Pero Sebastian, yo pensé..."

"Yo sé lo que _pensabas_, Reginald" Lord Smythe dijo, "Pero honestamente, pensar no es realmente lo que haces mejor, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Nicholas estaba de pie, "Nicholas, si fueras tan amable de venir conmigo, tengo algunas cosas que todavía tienen que ser desempaquetadas. Sr. Moore, no le necesito esta noche, Nick puede ayudarme mientras esté allí de todos modos."

Nicholas inclinó la cabeza en un acuerdo silencioso, manteniendo la puerta abierta cuando Lord Smythe, sin ninguna última mirada a Sir Reginald, salió de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, mi Lord", dijo el señor Moore, capturando la mirada de Kurt y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde Sir Reginald se sentaba, su expresión seguía siendo una de la irritación y molestia apenas disimulada. Kurt, pillando la indirecta, se acercó a Sir Reginald, y suavemente le preguntó, "¿Quiere que le muestre su habitación, señor?"

Cuando Sir Reginald miró hacia arriba, Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso había sido precisamente lo que no debía decir. Su ira estaba ahora ya no contenida, y su rostro se había mudado en una fea mueca de ira. Antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, Sir Reginald levantó la mano y en un rápido movimiento tiró su copa de cristal, que se rompió en mil pedazos minúsculos en el suelo y salpicó vino por todos los pantalones y zapatos de Kurt antes de que él se apresurara a dar un paso atrás.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste, torpe tonto!," Sir Reginald dijo brutalmente, "Sr. Moore, exijo que reporte este incidente a Lord Smythe y se castigue al muchacho por su torpeza." Se levantó de su asiento y asintió con la cabeza a Jeff, "Tú ahí, muéstrame mi habitación."

Jeff, que estaba mirando tan sorprendido por el desorden en la alfombra como Kurt seguía estándolo, asintió con la cabeza a toda prisa y caminó hacia la puerta y, con una última mirada de pesar a Kurt, la cerró detrás de Sir Reginald.

Kurt todavía estaba de pie junto a la mesa, sintiendo el vino filtrándose a través de sus pantalones y escuchando las esquirlas de cristal crujiendo bajo sus zapatos. Por último, sintió una mano en su hombro, y miró hacia arriba para encontrar al Sr. Moore que estaba de pie a su lado.

"Vamos, Kurt," dijo, "Tenemos que limpiar esto y llevar los platos a la cocina."

"Señor Moore," dijo Kurt, desesperado por arreglar lo que pudiera ser arreglado, "Por favor, yo no lo hice..."

"Sé que no fue tu culpa", dijo el señor Moore, y su voz era más suave de lo que Kurt nunca había escuchado. "Pero todavía tengo que decirle a Lord Smythe sobre el incidente."

Kurt cerró los ojos. Esto no podía ser peor, ¿no?

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a nadie.

Él no quiere encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Jeff, no quería sentir la mirada de lástima de Jane sobre él, no quería ni siquiera oír las tranquilas preguntas de Nicholas. Lo único que quería era alejarse de todo y alejarse de lo que debía ser uno de los días más terribles de su vida.

Así que después de que él hubiera bajado el último plato a la Sra. Bertram, se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la cocina y subió por la escalera, pasando de puntillas por un pasillo vacío y finalmente entrando en una habitación, que él sabía estaría desierta, ahora que su señoría y Sir Reginald se habían retirado por la noche.

La biblioteca estaba oscura, pero un pequeño rayo de luz de luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que Kurt distinguiera las estanterías y las sillas. Con cuidado, se metió en la sala hasta que llegó a uno de los grandes sillones. Él arrancó sus zapatos y se acurrucó en el sillón grande, trayendo sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y apoyando su rostro sobre ellas.

El Sr. Moore probablemente estaría contándole a Lord Smythe sobre lo que pasó en ese momento, y dado que a su Señoría ya parecía no gustarle él, Kurt no podía engañarse a sí mismo acerca de lo que vendría a continuación. Quizás Lord Smythe le pediría que se fuera, tal vez sólo le reprendería frente a todos los demás y reduciría su salario. Fuera lo que fuera, desde luego, no iba a ser agradable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba sentado allí en la oscuridad, demasiado agotado para enojarse o llorar o hacer otra cosa que sentirse derrotado. De repente oyó el crujido de la puerta, y la luz de una sola vela iluminó una silueta en el marco de la puerta, una silueta que susurró en voz baja, "¿Kurt?"

Kurt cerró los ojos y se encogió más profundamente en el sillón, deseando poder fundirse con el tejido blando y convertirse en parte del sillón. Él no quería hablar con Nicholas, que probablemente había sido testigo del Sr. Moore contándole a Lord Smythe todo sobre el incidente y estaba aquí para entregarle el veredicto.

Nicholas, sin embargo, pareció sentir su presencia, porque avanzó unos pasos más en la habitación hasta que el resplandor de la vela aterrizó sobre la silueta quieta de Kurt.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Nicholas preguntó en voz baja, fijando la vela sobre una de las mesas y arrodillándose delante de la butaca de Kurt. "Todo el mundo en la cocina está preocupado porque no pueden encontrarte."

Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo a Nicholas, sin saber qué responder a eso. Nicholas levantó la mano y dudó por un segundo antes de que él la dejó descansar sobre el tobillo de Kurt, justo donde sus pantalones todavía manchados de vino terminaban. "He oído lo que pasó después de que nos fuéramos," él dijo.

Y de repente, Kurt sintió la ira que debía haber estado allí todo el tiempo elevándose de nuevo, y él estalló, "¡Ese hombre horrible, es tan malo o peor que Lord Smythe! Yo simplemente le pregunté si quería ir a su habitación, y él me miró como si yo le hubiera ofendido mortalmente, y luego simplemente estrelló esa copa..."

"Kurt," Nicholas lo interrumpió, "Lo sé."

Kurt paró de despotricar para parpadear al otro hombre en la confusión, "¿Lo sabes?"

"Por supuesto que sí," Nicholas resopló, "Sir Reginald es uno de los hombres más superficiales y pomposos que he conocido, y él estaba terriblemente molesto de que Se- que Lord Smythe no le hiciera caso."

Kurt fingió no darse cuenta del pequeño desliz en el discurso de Nicholas, pero se aseguró de que recordara preguntarle sobre ello en otra ocasión.

"Simplemente soltó su ira sobre ti porque, por desgracia, estabas allí", añadió Nicholas. Apretó el tobillo de Kurt, lo cual debería sentirse extraño, pero en su mayor parte sólo se sintió tranquilizador.

"Estas cosas pasan, Kurt. Somos sirvientes, y eso nos hace blancos fáciles. Pero no todo el mundo es así. Sólo tienes que aprender a lidiar con los repugnantes y mantenerte cerca de los que no te traten así. Y no te preocupes, nadie te hará responsable por lo que sucedió".

"¿Pero no le contó el señor Moore a Lord Smythe lo que pasó?" Kurt le pidió, finalmente expresando lo que quería saber desde que Nicholas entró en la biblioteca.

"Oh, lo hizo," Nicholas respondió."Él se acercó y le dijo a Lord Smythe que había habido un accidente de menor importancia después de que él se fue, y que una de las dos copas se había roto, y que Sir Reginald exigió que fueras castigado por ello."

"¿Y qué dijo Lord Smythe?" Kurt le preguntó, ya temiendo la respuesta.

"Él se echó a reír," Nicholas respondió, y Kurt estaba seguro de que detectó un ligero toque de desaprobación en su voz. "Él se rió y dijo que no era un gran problema ya que nunca le gustaron esas copas en particular de todos modos, y que nadie debía ser castigado por nada."

Su mano otra vez apretó la pierna de Kurt suavemente, "Está bien Kurt. Como he dicho, nadie te hace responsable por lo que pasó."

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Debido a que en ese momento Kurt se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que ocurrió en la cena fue nunca sobre él. Lord Smythe se había reído de escuchar la historia de la copa rota porque era _exactamente_ lo que él había previsto - molestar a Sir Reginald. Y saber que Kurt fue el único que recibió su ira debía haber sido la guinda del pastel, Kurt se dio cuenta.

Y en este momento, Kurt consideraba a Lord Smythe muy, muy responsable de todo lo terrible que sucedió ese día.

"Tenemos que bajar", dijo Nicholas, ya llegando a la vela, "Jeff estaba muy preocupado por ti, e insistió en que harías algo estúpido como salir corriendo."

Kurt se deslizó fuera del sillón y se puso de nuevo sus zapatos, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Porque en este momento, tomó una decisión. La decisión de no ser golpeado por cualquier juego que Lord Smythe estuviera jugando con las personas que lo rodeaban, y de no echarse atrás en cualquier desafío que el otro hombre arrojara sobre él. Y él tenía la clara sensación de que había más desafíos por venir.

"Yo nunca escaparía", dijo, "Si lo hiciera, ¿quién ayudaría a Jeff a ocuparse de su ropa?"

Eso hizo que Nicholas sonriera ampliamente con cariño, y Kurt se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero antes de que él hubiera dado dos pasos, la voz de Nicholas lo detuvo, "¿Kurt?"

Cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta, Nicholas continuó, "Sobre lo que te dije antes de la cena." Dudó por un segundo, antes de añadir, "No quería hacerte daño, o decirte que no tienes derecho a estar enojado por lo que sucedió esta mañana, porque lo tienes. Yo sólo quería calmarte para la cena."

Kurt asintió. Él entendía eso ahora. Y él también comenzaba a entender que de todas las personas en Bailey Hall, Nicholas era alguien en quien podía confiar - aunque sólo fuera porque parecía decirle la verdad, incluso cuando era hiriente. No toda la verdad, tal vez, pero lo suficiente para evitar que Kurt se metiera en problemas. Debido a que por extraño que fuera, Nicholas realmente parecía que se preocupaba por él.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo, sonriendo en lo que se sintió como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Gracias, Nicholas."

"Nick".

"¿Qué?"

"Es Nick. Ninguno de mis amigos me llaman Nicholas, todos me dicen Nick." Él miró a Kurt por un momento, antes de que él añadió, "Me di cuenta que es hora de que hagas lo mismo."

Ahora Kurt sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, honesta que iluminó su expresión antes abatida, "Bien entonces, _Nick_", dijo, como si estuviera probando el sonido del mismo en su lengua. "Vamos a averiguar si Jeff ha organizado un grupo de búsqueda para nosotros, ¿quieres?"


	5. Chapter 4

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica historia. Gracias a todos los que la seguís y dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Lo primero que Kurt se dio cuenta en su sueño, sólo medio despierto, es que alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro, suavemente al principio, pero cuando Kurt solo gimió y enterró su rostro más en la almohada, la mano sobre su hombro se impacientó. Tomó a Kurt unos segundos más para darse cuenta de que también había palabras, y que estas palabras se dirigían a él.

"... Estoy acostumbrado a que Jeff esté así de inconsciente por la mañana, pero tú eres igual de malo." Alguien arrancó cruelmente la manta lejos de Kurt, y de inmediato el aire fresco de la mañana comenzó a deslizarse sin piedad hasta los pies desprotegidos de Kurt. Kurt gritó y se incorporó de un salto, listo para lanzar su almohada a quién fuera que había decidido torturarlo en el medio de la noche. Sentándose, encontró a Nick frunciendo el ceño, ya en sus pantalones y con la camisa abotonada, pero su pelo todavía revuelto de dormir.

"Por fin", dijo, y lanzó la manta de Kurt de nuevo en su regazo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama de Jeff, donde un par de mechones rubios asomaban por entre las sábanas blancas.

"¿Qué hora es?" Kurt preguntó, bostezando. Le resultaba extraño que, aparentemente, se hubiera dormido, porque por lo general se despertaba mucho antes del amanecer - todo lo contrario a Jeff, que, si no era despertado por alguien más, fácilmente podría dormir hasta el mediodía.

"Las cuatro", dijo Nick y empezó a sacudir el hombro de Jeff - o el codo, posiblemente. No era muy fácil de determinar qué parte de Jeff se acurrucaba bajo la gruesa manta.

"¿_Las cuatro_?" Kurt repitió con incredulidad. Normalmente, no se esperaba que se levantaran hasta las cinco y media, y por lo que Kurt había visto de Sir Reginald y Lord Smythe hasta el momento, le resultaba difícil creer que iban a exigir tener su desayuno servido a las seis de la mañana. "¿Por qué me estás despertando en medio de la noche?" Kurt preguntó, tirando de la manta alrededor de sus hombros, tentado de simplemente tumbarse de nuevo, ignorar a Nick y volver a dormir.

"Debido a que Lord y Lady Huntington llegan hoy, y siempre viajan terriblemente temprano," Nick respondió. "Los otros no estarán aquí hasta el final de la mañana, pero todo tiene que estar listo para los Huntington."

"Pensé que preparamos todas las habitaciones para huéspedes, hace dos días", bostezó Kurt, cruzando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y dejando que su mejilla descansara contra la suave tela de su camisón de dormir.

"Lo hicimos, pero ellos esperarán tener algo para desayunar cuando lleguen aquí -. Sobre todo porque no hay manera de que ni Lord Smythe ni Sir Reginald estén aquí para saludarlos cuando lleguen"

Kurt suspiró y se acurrucó en su manta, disfrutando de la calidez de ella durante casi un minuto antes de que se obligara a sí mismo a salir de su aturdimiento soñoliento y se pusiera de pie, echando la manta sobre la cama.

"¡Ay!"

Kurt parpadeó ante el grito lleno de dolor de Nick, no lo suficientemente despierto como para estar realmente sorprendido, "¿Y ahora qué?"

Nick estaba mirando a Jeff, sosteniendo su mano a un brazo de distancia de su cuerpo y mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. "Me _mordió_", exclamó.

"Sí, a veces hace eso por la mañana," Kurt bostezó, y abrió el armario para conseguir un par de calcetines para proteger los pies contra el frío aire de la mañana. "Probablemente debería haberte advertido, pero la verdad - te merecías eso."

Dado que todavía estaba enfadado con Nick por arruinar lo que, si Nick hubiera tratado de despertarlo con más suavidad, podría haber sido una manera relajada de comenzar el día, se negó a ayudarle a despertar a Jeff, y ya estaba de camino hacia la cocina cuando Nick finalmente perdió la paciencia y volcó el contenido de la palangana sobre Jeff.

**K&S**

Resultó que Nick tenía razón.

Lord y Lady Huntington llegaron poco después de la salida del sol, y Kurt, Nick y Jeff tuvieron apenas tiempo para engullir a toda prisa una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y una taza de té antes de que el Sr. Moore les llevara a la sala de desayunos, llevando con ellos platos y boles llenos con pan, bollos, tostadas, huevos duros, frutas, huevos revueltos, bacon, salmón, emperador y teteras de humeante té caliente y café. Mientras corrían arriba y abajo de las escaleras, Nick le dijo a Jeff y a Kurt sobre lo que había aprendido acerca de los Huntington durante su estancia en Londres con Lord Smythe durante el verano.

Lord Smythe conoció a Lord Arthur Huntington y a Lady Isabella, en ese entonces aún señorita Isabella Dashwood, hace tres años en Londres, cuando eran conocidos de su hermano mayor. Lord Huntington aparentemente creció en un castillo en el norte de Inglaterra, y había heredado una gran fortuna, tanto por parte de la familia de su madre como de la de su padre. Lady Isabella, que en ese entonces se encontraba en Londres para su segunda temporada, era una de las herederas más ricas que la nobleza inglesa había visto en su vida, y al parecer, lord Huntington no la escogió a ella tanto como ella escogió a Huntington.

Cuando Kurt los vio sentados en la mesa del desayuno, bebiendo cuidadosamente su té, reflexionó sobre lo injusto que era que una pareja que no sólo tenía un título, sino también un castillo y, probablemente, más dinero de lo que Kurt sabría nunca cómo gastar, también parecieran uno de los príncipes y princesas de las ilustraciones de un libro de cuento de hadas que la madre de Kurt le mostró una vez.

Ambos eran todavía bastante jóvenes, con ella al principio de su veintena, mientras que él era probablemente un poco mayor que Lord Smythe, pero todavía no en la treintena. Lord Arthur era casi injustamente atractivo: alto, musculoso, con pelo negro muy corto en la parte de atrás y largo delante, los ojos oscuros, y claras facciones cinceladas. Lady Isabella era menuda y elegante, y su cabello castaño oscuro había sido trenzado y fijado hacia arriba a la atrevida moda francesa. Su vestido de viaje verde, cuidadosamente bordado, destacaba sus grandes ojos verdes, y sus joyas eran de buen gusto mostrando su valor sin dejar de hacer un esfuerzo por parecer discreta.

Estaban sólo en la mitad del desayuno cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que si bien podían _parecer_ una pareja de cuento de hadas, su comportamiento el uno hacia el otro carecía de cualquier rastro de "y vivieron felices para siempre". Durante la mayor parte de la comida, permanecieron callados, ambos concentrándose en poner mantequilla en sus tostadas. Si uno de ellos hacía una observación sobre el tiempo o hacía una pregunta (Lord Huntington se preguntó por lo menos tres veces cuando Lord Smythe se uniría a ellos), el otro le daba una corta y, a menudo frívola respuesta, antes de reanudar su frío silencio.

Kurt atrapó la mirada de Jeff sobre la mesa auxiliar y sonrió cuando el chico rubio se encogió de hombros y deslizó su dedo índice sobre la garganta brevemente. Sí, claramente se trataba de un matrimonio que había sido decidido por una contraprestación económica, no por afecto.

Los Huntington tuvieron que esperar casi una hora antes de que alguien se uniera a ellos en la mesa del desayuno, y cuando se abrió la puerta, era Sir Reginald quién entró, no Lord Smythe. El saludo de lady Isabella fue muy amistoso, mientras que su marido sólo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de que él se dirigiera a sus huevos revueltos de nuevo. Durante el resto de la comida, Lady Isabella charló muy amigablemente con Sir Reginald, que parecía haber recuperado su buen humor durante la noche, mientras que Lord Huntington los miraba atentamente. Kurt se dio cuenta de que el ambiente entre los dos hombres era reservado y más bien indiferente, como dos rivales encontrándose antes de un duelo, y cuando vio a Lady Isabella colocando casualmente la mano sobre el brazo de Sir Reginald, se preguntó cómo de fiel el matrimonio de los Huntington era.

Sir Reginald acababa de terminar su segunda rebanada de pan tostado cuando Nicholas entró en la sala y anunció que el resto de los invitados habían llegado. Lady Isabella y Sir Reginald se apresuraron a salir inmediatamente para saludarlos, mientras lord Huntington se quedó atrás para preguntar en voz baja, "Nicholas, ¿sabes si Lord Smythe ya está despierto?"

"No creo que lo esté, mi Lord," Nicholas respondió: "Todavía no ha hecho sonar la campana para el señor Moore, y él nos dio la instrucción de que no se le molestara por la mañana."

Lord Huntington asintió y salió sin decir nada más, y Nicholas le siguió después de un gesto para que Jeff y Kurt se quedaran dentro de la habitación y esperaran a que los demás entraran de nuevo. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras el criado de cabello oscuro, Jeff y Kurt intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego se apresuraron a la ventana para ver a los otros huéspedes llegar. En el exterior, dos grandes carruajes se detuvieron enfrente de la propiedad, y cinco personas salieron: Kurt contó dos mujeres y tres hombres. Lord y Lady Huntington, así como Sir Reginald se apresuraron inmediatamente a saludarlos.

"_Oh_, no sabía que Lady Islington venía también," dijo una voz junto al codo de Kurt, y cuando giró su cabeza vio que Jane y Harriet habían logrado colarse en la habitación para echar también un primer vistazo a sus huéspedes.

"¿Sabes quién es quién ahí fuera?" Jeff le preguntó, y Jane asintió: "Lo sé. La chica del vestido azul marino es Lady Emily Crawshaw, y los dos hombres al lado de ella son sus hermanos mayores, Lord Henry y Lord Edmund Crawshaw."

Kurt miró al carruaje para ver a Lady Isabella abrazar cuidadosamente a una mujer rubia con un vestido azul, de forma que ninguno de sus grandes sombreros perturbara el otro. Detrás de ellas, dos hombres en chalecos combinados azul marino y con rizos color arena debajo de sus sombreros de copa, que parecían terriblemente iguales, se estrecharon la mano con Sir Reginald.

"Son gemelos, y terriblemente molestos," Jane continuó. "En Londres, estaban borrachos casi todas las noches. No te puedo decir cuál es peor, sin embargo, porque realmente no puedo distinguirlos." Ella apuntó a la tercera mujer, una figura bastante alta con un vestido de color rosa, un color que le pareció a Kurt inadecuado para viajar. "Esa es Lady Catherine Islington. Ella es una buena amiga de Lady Isabella, pero Lord Smythe no la soporta." Ella sonrió, "La llamó estúpida, tonta, gansa frívola."

"¿En su cara?" Kurt le preguntó, porque realmente no dudaría que Lord Smythe lo haría a estas alturas.

"Dios mío, no" Jane respondió, antes de que ella sonriera y añadiera: "Todavía no, al menos." Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el caballero restante que, vestido con un chaleco gris y un sombrero de copa a juego, actualmente estaba hablando con el señor Huntington, que parecía ser mucho más social, ahora que no estaba en presencia de sólo Sir Reginald y su esposa.

"Y ese es Sir Robert Stevenson. Él es un poco callado, no dice mucho, bebe muy poco, y juega a las cartas de muy mala gana. Creo que es escocés. No sé por qué, pero Lord Smythe tiene un gran afecto por él."

A Kurt le resultaba difícil imaginar a Lord Smythe tratando a los demás como si sintiera _afecto_ por ellos, pero por otra parte, hacía sólo veinticuatro horas que había conocido a su patrón, y el único otro miembro de la clase alta con quién le había visto interactuar era Sir Reginald, que realmente no era el tipo de hombre por el que alguien podría sentir _afecto_. Por lo tanto, no dijo nada, y durante unos segundos los cuatro estuvieron viendo a la gente afuera en silencio mutuo.

"Oh, bueno, ciertamente no nos aburriremos aquí durante las próximas semanas," Harriet finalmente comentó, alisando su vestido y comprobando su cabello en el reflejo borroso de la ventana.

"No con los gemelos y Lady Isabella, no," Jane estuvo de acuerdo, "Calculo que tenemos que esperar un tiempo bastante agitado." Ella sonrió a Kurt y a Jeff antes de que ella y Harriet salieran a toda prisa de la sala por una puerta lateral pequeña, y no demasiado tarde - Kurt y Jeff apenas habían logrado tomar sus puestos al lado de la mesa de los alimentos, cuando se abrió la puerta y las damas y caballeros entraron en la sala, y ahora Kurt llegó a experimentar lo que más tarde consideraría su primer desafío real como lacayo: él se apresuró alrededor de la mesa, llenando y volviendo a llenar tazas con té y café, ofreciendo tostadas y pan, frutas y huevos, y reemplazando platos usados con otros nuevos. Él estaba totalmente demasiado ocupado para escuchar las conversaciones alrededor de la mesa, o para formarse una opinión sobre alguno de los recién llegados. Estaba tan ocupado que incluso no se dio cuenta cuando el señor Moore, que había llegado con los nuevos huéspedes, salió de la habitación después de media hora. Kurt sólo se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su ausencia cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta y anunció que Lord Smythe se uniría a ellos ahora.

Kurt nunca había presenciado a una persona convirtiéndose en el centro de atención más rápido de lo que Lord Smythe se las arregló para hacer. El momento en que entró - inmerecidamente guapo, con una levita de color azul claro con chaleco a juego, pantalones blancos y botas negras, y la, aparentemente siempre presente, sonrisa en su rostro - todas las cabezas se giraron, casi la mitad del grupo en barullo poniéndose de pie para saludarlo. Lord Huntington estaba casi irreconocible - el mismo hombre que se había sentado de mal humor y sombrío junto a su esposa hace apenas una hora estaba sonriendo y hablando con rapidez, manteniendo una de sus manos firmemente bloqueada sobre el hombro de Lord Smythe, como si acabara de encontrar a un amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sir Reginald parecía haber superado su enojo de ayer, y su voz era más meliflua que nunca cuando cuando él escoltó a Lord Smythe para que se sentara a su lado. Lady Isabella y Lady Emily daban risitas nerviosas y coquetamente aletearon sus pestañas cuando Lord Smythe les dio la bienvenida, aunque Kurt pudo ver como la expresión de él se volvió ligeramente amarga cuando se inclinó para besar la mano de Lady Catherine. Sir Robert fue el único que no participó en el caos general, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que el apretón de manos firme entre él y Lord Smythe duró bastante tiempo, y el afecto en el rostro de Lord Smythe parecía casi real.

Pero en general, el objeto de deseo tomó todo esto con bastante indiferencia, y cuando se sentó entre Lord Huntington y Sir Reginald y tomó un poco de pan tostado del plato que Nicholas le ofreció, Kurt se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que esta gente encontraba atractivo o incluso afable en Lord Smythe.

El resto de la comida pasó con bastante rapidez, porque Lord Smythe no parecía estar muy interesado en el desayuno: se limitó a mordisquear trozos de pan tostado y bollos y beber su té, mientras conversaba con Lord Huntington sobre el hijo de un duque al que conocían, que al parecer había huido con una cantante de ópera francesa - una historia que entretuvo a ambos en gran medida.

Pronto, las señoras se levantaron y anunciaron que ahora iban a ir arriba y cambiarse de sus vestidos de viaje, y los caballeros se dirigieron hacia el parque con el fin de discutir donde cazarían durante las próximas semanas.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", Jeff comentó secamente y miró el plato de uno de los Señores Crawshaws, desde donde la miel y la mantequilla se habían untado perfectamente en el mantel con anterioridad blanco, formando algo que se parecía a un dibujo de un girasol, que Rose, la nieta de cinco años de Lord Shaftesbury, una vez dio a Kurt como regalo. "Para nuestra primera vez, quiero decir."

"Sí", respondió Kurt, contando seis pedazos de pan en el plato de Lord Smythe, todos ellos ni siquiera medio comidos. "Y pensar que tendremos esto tres veces al día ahora."

"Oh, qué alegría," Jeff suspiró e hizo una mueca cuando el señor Moore le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con una de las servilletas. Kurt apresuradamente recogió unos platos y se aseguró de estar a mitad de camino hacia la cocina antes de que el señor Moore pudiera caminar alrededor de la mesa, porque él creía firmemente en el viejo refrán: Más vale prevenir que curar.

**K&S**

Era la última hora de la tarde, y el sol de octubre recogía toda su energía sobrante y brillaba desde el cielo, alegre, y sin embargo no del todo capaz de desterrar a los presagios fríos del invierno por más tiempo.

Los caballeros y damas habían decidido pasar la tarde en el jardín y disfrutar de lo que probablemente sería el último día cálido del año. Las tres mujeres se habían encargado de ocultar su piel de alabastro debajo de sombrillas de colores pastel, y estaban caminando arriba y abajo por los macizos de flores, admirando la floración a finales de otoño de las rosas. Los caballeros se habían situado en la mesa de té, donde Jeff y Nicholas estaban ocupados repartiendo sándwiches de pepino y té Assam recién hecho. Algunos de ellos estaban leyendo, algunos estaban observando a las damas (que eran muy conscientes de este hecho) y de vez en cuando, alguien incluso se levantaba para unirse a ellas para un rápido paseo.

Kurt, quien había ayudado a Jane a deshacer el equipaje de Lord Huntington, los había visto desde las ventanas de las habitaciones de arriba, agradecido de que él pudiera quedarse en casa y estuviera a salvo de lo que parecía ser una tarde bastante aburrida - al menos a juzgar por la forma en que Jeff tenía que reprimir un bostezo cada tres minutos.

Ahora, después de haber terminado el desembalaje, él sólo estaba saltando por las escaleras en las dependencias del servicio, saltando dos escalones a la vez, cuando casi se chocó con el señor Moore. A toda prisa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la ceja izquierda del mayordomo elevándose con reflexión crítica, "Kurt, ¿qué es lo que más expresa la dignidad de un lacayo?"

"La postura, Sr. Moore," Kurt respondió, reprimiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y es saltar por las escaleras una postura que encaje en la noble finca de Bailey Hall?" El Sr. Moore preguntó, y respondió a la pregunta por sí mismo antes de que Kurt se sintiera obligado a hacerlo, "No lo creo."

Negó con la cabeza, y agregó: "Pero ya que me _chocado_ contigo de todos modos, por favor lleva estos libros a la biblioteca, ¿quieres?"

Él le entregó tres libros, dos volúmenes delgados de lo que parecían ser sermones y una novela gruesa llamada _La tienda de antigüedades_. "Asegúrate de ponerlos en los estantes correctos", añadió, y luego asintió hacia Kurt una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por las escaleras al ritmo lento, digno que estimaba pertinente para un lacayo.

A Kurt en realidad no le importó la tarea, porque él mismo tenía dos libros para devolver a la biblioteca. Se detuvo brevemente en su propia habitación para buscarlos y luego, sonriendo, porque tenía un par de minutos para sí mismo y le encantaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, subió por las escaleras, tarareando por lo bajo. Él todavía estaba tarareando cuando cruzó el pasillo y llegó a la biblioteca, y cuando cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, empezó de nuevo con una nueva melodía.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el último sol de otoño, y no tan fría como de costumbre ya que un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea. Nadie había visto la necesidad de un fuego, mientras que la casa estaba deshabitada, pero ahora que los caballeros y damas podrían pasar algún tiempo allí, la Sra. Seymour se había asegurado de que hubiera un fuego en cada habitación de la casa.

Kurt rápidamente colocó de nuevo los cuatro libros, a pesar de que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar al estante superior, donde estaban los libros de sermones. Él estaba a punto de devolver el último, pero entonces se detuvo delante de las novelas, examinando cuidadosamente los títulos hasta que encontró uno que sonaba prometedor. Sus dedos apenas rozaron sobre el lomo cuando una voz seca detrás de él dijo: "No puedo recomendar ese. Demasiadas descripciones, y el diálogo es simplemente atroz. No estoy seguro de que una narrativa tenga éxito cuando en realidad _deseas_ que la protagonista se ahogue".

Kurt se estremeció y dejó caer el libro que estaba sosteniendo, que aterrizó en la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se torció el cuello en el movimiento. Detrás de él, en uno de los marcos de las ventanas, se sentaba Lord Smythe, un libro apoyado en su rodilla y su cuerpo iluminado por la luz del suave sol de otoño. Por una fracción de segundo Kurt no pudo dejar de admirar la forma en que la luz jugaba sobre los pómulos de Lord Smythe y lanzaba destellos dorados en su cabello, antes de que con pesar, pensara que sería mucho más fácil de admirar la belleza de Lord Smythe si realmente fuera un ser humano simpático.

"Lo siento, mi Lord", dijo Kurt, arrodillándose para recoger el grueso volumen de poesía. "Yo no sabía... es decir, que no vi..."

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso" Lord Smythe le interrumpió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano con un toque de risa divertido en su voz. "Relájate, muchacho. No hiciste nada malo."

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que él riera ante la ironía de esta afirmación, sobre todo porque venía de Lord Smythe, quien hasta ahora había logrado atrapar a Kurt con la guardia baja dos veces con insultos certeros.

Sin embargo, Lord Smythe no parecía estar en su habitual estado de ánimo rencoroso hoy: su postura era relajada, la diversión en su rostro parecía más auténtica y menos condescendiente que de costumbre - en general, se veía más a gusto de lo que Kurt lo había visto nunca.

Sus ojos eran como dardos sobre el rostro de Kurt y fueron a descansar en la portada del libro de poesía que Kurt aún sostenía, y su mano derecha se extendió en una silenciosa petición. Kurt dio dos pasos hacia adelante y le entregó el libro, evitando cuidadosamente tocar los dedos de Lord Smythe mientras lo hacía.

El otro hombre sopesó el libro en sus manos antes de que empezara a hojear a través de las primeras páginas, levantando la ceja izquierda con cierta sorpresa.

"¿Wordsworth, ja?" Él dijo, mirando a Kurt de nuevo. "¿Te gustan los románticos? Wordsworth, Byron... ¿todos esos hombres que escriben sobre la naturaleza y el amor platónico?"

"Sí, mi lord," Kurt respondió sin dudarlo un instante. De inmediato se arrepintió, consciente de que la sonrisa que reapareció en la cara de Lord Smythe no significaba nada bueno. Lord Smythe comenzó a hojear las páginas de nuevo, haciendo una breve pausa para mirar a un poema u otro antes de cerrar el libro y devolvérselo a Kurt.

"Nunca les he encontrado sentido", dijo, mientras Kurt agarró el libro a toda prisa, como para proteger las palabras en su interior de cualquier cosa malvada que Lord Smythe tratara de expresar. "Quiero decir, ellos creen que lo que pueden encontrar en la poesía es mejor que lo que encontrarían en la cama con sus esposas."

"Creo que es brillante", Kurt dejó escapar antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Creo que buscar la culminación del amor en la poesía les concede mucha más satisfacción que cualquier relación humana jamás podría hacer. "

Se mordió el labio, casi seguro de que había dicho demasiado. La mirada de Lord Smythe se desplazó sobre el rostro de Kurt de nuevo, antes de que él sonriera de esa manera tan especial que hacía que la piel de Kurt picara con irritación.

"Mantente en ese pensamiento, Kurt", dijo y sonrió alegremente, "Con una cara como la tuya, esa actitud va a ahorrarte alguna decepción."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. A estas alturas, ya conocía el carácter de Lord Smythe lo suficientemente bien como para esperar una respuesta de este tipo, pero mientras esperaba que eso disminuyera el impacto, no le evitó que le lastimara. No era sólo que Lord Smythe nuevamente se estuviera burlando del aspecto de Kurt, sino que ahora también estaba arrastrando algo que Kurt amaba por el fango. Y Kurt no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de seguir recibiendo este trato en silencio.

Desesperado por cambiar de tema, le espetó: "¿Por qué no está en el jardín con los otros?" Sólo cuando lo soltó, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba en su posición el hacer preguntas de este tipo, y se apresuró a añadir, al menos por el bien de la formalidad, "¿Su Señoría?"

Afortunadamente, a Lord Smythe no pareció importarle la pregunta. Simplemente volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde Kurt podía ver los colores brillantes de los vestidos de Lady Isabelle y Lady Emily mientras las mujeres caminaban por un pequeño sendero entre los rosales.

"Voy a verlos lo suficiente durante los próximos días, tal y como lo veo" Lord Smythe finalmente respondió, y se encogió de hombros, como si él mismo no estuviera muy seguro de por qué se escondía en la biblioteca. "Y entretenerles puede ser bastante...desafiante ".

Su sonrisa como una mueca estaba de vuelta en su lugar, y esta vez tenía una nota sugerente en la misma, lo que hizo que Kurt comenzara a sentirse muy incómodo cuando Lord Smythe lo miró con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y añadió: "Especialmente Arthur y Reginald pueden ser...bastante _exigentes_ a veces."

Kurt estaba seguro que había otro sentido en las palabras de Lord Smythe, un significado que no podía captar todavía, pero sintió que debería entenderlo, y, observando la expresión observadora del otro hombre, se esperaba que tuviera una cierta reacción a ello. Pero en realidad, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que Lord Smythe estaba hablando.

De repente, él se sintió muy incómodo. Toda su alegría por la tarde soleada, y todas sus esperanzas sobre el uso de la biblioteca como un santuario por unos minutos se habían evaporado, y lo único que quería hacer era irse.

"¿Eso es todo, Su Señoría?" -preguntó, desesperado por escapar del otro hombre. Lord Smythe inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, pero entonces, para gran alivio de Kurt, asintió con la cabeza, y volvió su atención hacia el libro que todavía estaba descansando en su rodilla.

"Nos vemos en la cena, Kurt," dijo, sin levantar la mirada, y Kurt estuvo al borde de soltar: "No puedo esperar, tonto estúpido.' En cambio, él rápidamente y en silencio cruzó la habitación. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando la voz de Lord Smythe una vez más le llamó, "¿Kurt?"

Cuando Kurt miró hacia atrás, él sabía que nada en este mundo le impediría odiar la sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro de Lord Smythe.

"Si decides unirte a tus Románticos en la búsqueda de "encontrar la culminación en la poesía", asegúrate de dejarme leer las tuyas un día. Estoy seguro de que será algo bastante encantador." Hizo una pausa, "Y repleto de sueños sin culminar sobre los que escribir."

Kurt necesitó de todo su autocontrol para cerrar la puerta tras él.


	6. Chapter 5

**N.T.** Hola chicos! Como siempre agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios en el anterior capítulo y todos los que seguís la traducción de esta maravillosa historia de Nalasan. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo ;)

**K&S**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Cuando Kurt en los últimos años trató de recordar las semanas que siguieron a la llegada de Lord Smythe y sus invitados, se arrepintió de no haber mantenido un diario. Porque a pesar de que recordaba los incidentes y episodios que se produjeron durante esas semanas en general, se confundían entre sí en una maraña de recuerdos de días lluviosos y fríos de noviembre.

Lo que Kurt recordaba más claramente eran los cambios que afectaron no sólo a él, sino a los demás miembros del servicio también, porque con los invitados, otros sirvientes llegaron. Por supuesto, Kurt no tenía mucho que hacer con la mayoría de ellos, ya que sus tareas eran cuidar a los caballos o los perros, zurcir y examinar el equipamiento, o consultar con los lugareños que, junto con el Sr. Moore, planeaban las partidas de caza.

Sin embargo, hubo adiciones a su parte de la casa también. Los Huntingtons trajeron a uno de sus propios lacayos con ellos: Frank, un hombre agradable, tímido en sus treinta y tantos años, que compartía habitación con Nicholas. Lady Isabelle y Lady Catherine también trajeron a sus criadas: dos mujeres altas y delgadas, cuya primera acción fue fruncir el ceño ante las demás criadas y comenzaron a darles órdenes. Desde el principio y en adelante dejaron muy claro que esperaban tratar con personas ineptas desde que a Bailey Hall le faltaba la presencia de una Lady Smythe, por lo que no tenían la menor idea de cómo cuidar a tres damas. Esto irritó especialmente a Jane, y una mañana ella le preguntó a Kurt si sería demasiado desagradable que ella buscara un ratón en los establos y lo pusiera en la habitación de las criadas de las damas. Kurt insistió en que sería demasiado cruel asustar al pobrecito con una cosa así. Después de todo, no era culpa del ratón.

Pero en general, las adiciones al servicio fueron pequeñas. Los cambios en su rutina, sin embargo, no lo fueron.

Mientras los días anteriores estuvieron llenos de limpieza, una cuidadosa preparación, y en el caso de Jeff y de Kurt, lecciones, todo se combinó en un patrón diario regular y organizado; ahora Kurt a veces se sentía como si apenas tuviera tiempo para respirar entre sus tareas. Él tenía que levantarse muy temprano para ayudar a preparar y servir el desayuno, tenía que estar listo a las ocho de la mañana, a pesar de que algunos días ninguno de los invitados aparecía en la sala de desayunos antes de las diez. Nicholas, Frank y Kurt eran también responsables de la preparación de los equipos de caza de los caballeros: tenían que cepillar chaquetas, limpiar botas, componer los pantalones y pulir los gemelos. Kurt se alegró de que se le hubiera asignado para asistir a Sir Robert y Lord Henry Crawshaw - ambos eran fáciles de tratar y parecían satisfechos con su servicio. Él no quería empezar a imaginar cómo se las habría arreglado con Sir Reginald, o, lo peor de todo, con el propio Lord Smythe.

Lo que daba forma a sus rutinas diarias mayormente eran las partidas de caza.

Aunque habría sido imposible para Kurt, que se crió en el campo y sirvió en una propiedad en el campo durante muchos años, permanecer en la ignorancia acerca de las cuestiones de caza, nunca habían tenido un gran impacto en su vida antes. De vuelta en Chawton, la caza no era un deporte muy popular. El viejo Lord Shaftesbury nunca había mostrado ningún interés en ello y dejó la tarea en gran medida a sus guardas. Cuando sus hijos querían participar en las partidas de la caza del zorro, tenían que pasar la temporada en las fincas de algunos amigos - muy parecido a lo que los invitados de Lord Smythe estaban haciendo durante estas semanas de noviembre.

Cuando aún era muy joven, Kurt había pensado que la idea despiadada de perseguir y matar a los animales poco a poco, tanto si eran zorros como ciervos, era muy cruel y terrible, hasta que su padre le había explicado que la caza en sí no era un deporte, sino más bien una tarea necesaria. La gente no disparaba a estos animales porque se deleitaran en matarlos, sino para controlar el número de presas en los bosques, y para evitar que la población animal llegara a ser demasiado grande. Y sobre todo el número de zorros, que se pensaba que eran una molestia y podrían causar mucho daño, tenía que ser restringido.

Kurt recordaba esta conversación con su padre, pero cuando miraba a la partida de caza reunirse delante de Bailey Hall todas las mañanas, no podía dejar de pensar que esta actividad se había alejado de ser una "tarea necesaria".

Sí, desde un punto de vista puramente estético, tenía que admitir que había algo muy atractivo en todos estos hombres en sus trajes de caza rojos y grises, los caballos cuidadosamente arreglados y las masas de los terriers esperando con impaciencia para que la caza empezase. Especialmente Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington parecían haber nacido para llevar chaquetas de caza; pero tan hermosos como estaban, Kurt no podía dejar de sentir lástima por el zorro que tenía que morir de una manera tan artificial y sin sentido.

Cuando miró a Lord Smythe, a caballo y ociosamente charlando con Sir Robert, ni siquiera un poco entusiasmado o incluso emocionado ante la perspectiva de pasar las próximas horas persiguiendo a un animal, se dio cuenta que esta imagen era probablemente la mejor para resumir a Lord Smythe: hermoso, impredecible , y sin piedad para ir a matar.

Kurt se sorprendió de que más veces que no, las damas se unían a los caballeros en sus caballos. Especialmente Lady Catherine parecía ser una cazadora muy buena y apasionada, Jane le comentó un día, y agregó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, "Posiblemente otro motivo por el que Lord Smythe no la soporta. A él no le gusta que le usurpen su lugar en algo en lo que él es bueno".

Sin embargo, Lord Smythe se las arregló para sorprender no sólo a Kurt, sino también a sus invitados, continuando siendo impredecible. Algunos días, él estaba liderando la carga; en otros, Nicholas tenía que informar a los demás miembros de la fiesta, literalmente, en el último minuto que Lord Smythe no se uniría a ellos hoy. En esos días, Lord Huntington o Sir Robert lo sustituían y lideraban la fiesta, y Kurt se encargaba de evitar la biblioteca, ya que estaba casi seguro que este era el lugar donde Lord Smythe se escondía. Pero para estar seguro, también evitaba la sala de música, la sala de estar, y la parte de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones personales de Lord Smythe.

Pero ya que él no participó en ninguna de las tareas relacionadas con la caza, la mayor parte del tiempo que Kurt pasó con los lords y ladies fue cuando él estaba sirviendo en las comidas o atendiéndoles por la noche en el salón. Fue en estas horas que Kurt tuvo tiempo suficiente para formarse una opinión de los amigos de Lord Smythe, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía soportar a la mayoría de ellos.

Sir Reginald ya había demostrado claramente que era arrogante y cruel, y lord Huntington, siendo cierto que era uno de los hombres más atractivos sobre los que Kurt alguna vez había puesto los ojos, le parecía igual en arrogancia e insolencia. Lo que desconcertaba a Kurt de ellos era su extraño comportamiento el uno hacia el otro, y más prominentemente cuando Lord Smythe estaba alrededor. Con él, los dos eran casi aterradoramente amables - trataban de divertirle, halagarle, de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir su atención. Pero tan amigables cómo se comportaban con Lord Smythe - que parecía tomar todos sus halagos con una diversión tranquila y apenas oculta - las miradas desagradables que se disparaban el uno al otro indicaban que eran rivales, y a la vez muy conscientes de eso.

Kurt y Jeff especulaban acerca de sus razones: Kurt creía que probablemente estaban en quiebra y esperaban que Lord Smythe les prestara algo de dinero, mientras que Jeff sostenía que tal vez simplemente no querían pasar la Navidad en casa con su madre o, en el caso de Lord Huntington, con la mujer, y por lo tanto trataban de conseguir que Lord Smythe les invitara para las fiestas. Nicholas nunca participaba en estos debates, sino que simplemente fruncía el ceño y se alejaba, claramente no estando dispuesto a especular sobre los motivos de los invitados de Lord Smythe - o de los de Lord Smythe, para el caso.

Kurt tampoco estaba particularmente encariñado con los gemelos: Lord Edmund y Lord Henry estaban principalmente interesados en su propia diversión, y durante la caza mostraban una actitud muy cruel hacia los animales, zorros, perros y caballos por igual. También bebían más vino que todos los demás juntos, y casi todas las noches Kurt y Nicholas tenían para ayudarles a regresar a sus aposentos. Su hermana, lady Emily era, en general, soportable, aunque su aportación más inteligente a los debates sobre la política era: "Pero nuestro Primer Ministro es realmente muy feo, ¿no? Pobre Lord Russell, que tiene a ese apuesto Lord Stanley como su oponente. No es de extrañar que su gobierno se derrumbe - nadie quiere ser gobernado por una bestia fea".

Si Lady Isabella era más inteligente de lo que parecía ser, a primera vista, ella lo ocultaba con eficacia detrás de una manera muy molesta de hablar: si ella consideraba algo como 'encantador', era o bien "absolutamente" encantador, o "positivamente" encantador, o "completamente" encantador, o "totalmente" encantador. Jeff que se ponía particularmente irritado por su manera de hablar, una vez puso los ojos en blanco a Kurt y le susurró, mientras llegaba a la sopera, "¿No puede dejar que algo _sólo sea eso_?"

La más entretenida, si no agradable, era Lady Catherine. La antipatía entre ella y Lord Smythe era mutua, y ninguno de ellos se encargaba de ocultar que no se gustaban. Entre todos los otros que estaban tratando casi desesperadamente de conseguir el afecto de Lord Smythe, Kurt encontraba a lady Catherine siendo una excepción refrescante: ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para recordarle que ella era su igual, no sólo a caballo, sino en términos de riqueza y estatus también. Lord Smythe respondía con comentarios hirientes sobre su edad y el hecho de que no había sido capaz de encontrar un marido, sin embargo, y cuando Kurt escuchaba el sarcasmo mordaz, a veces se alegraba de que él no hubiera nacido mujer. Porque ser mujer parecía servir como una fuente inagotable de comentarios humillantes, hirientes, incluso más de lo que ser un siervo lo hacía.

El único que Kurt le gustaba de verdad era Sir Robert. La mayor parte del tiempo, él estaba callado, observando a los demás y sólo uniéndose a la conversación cuando alguien le pedía su opinión. Pero sus respuestas eran siempre inteligentes y bien pensadas, y él nunca trataba a ninguno de los sirvientes de una manera hostil o incluso condescendiente.

En general, Kurt evitó otro encuentro personal con Lord Smythe, y él estaba agradecido por eso. Por supuesto, él no podía escapar de uno o dos comentarios insultantes cuando ellos se cruzaban en el pasillo o durante las comidas (una vez durante una cena tardía, cuando Kurt le entregó el frutero, Lord Smythe le preguntó si no hacía mucho que había pasado la hora de acostarse de Kurt, y otra vez, él comentó a lord Huntington que era mucho más fácil encontrar sirvientes de aspecto maduro en Londres, y luego sonrió a Kurt de una manera que hizo que Kurt se mordiera el interior de la mejilla), pero en general, Kurt se las arregló para evitar otro encuentro con su patrón.

Él se alegraba de esto, no sólo porque le gustaba salvarse de otra diatriba de insultos, sino también porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar este tipo de tratamiento en silencio. Y él no quería perder su empleo sólo por decirle a Lord Smythe, lo idiota, arrogante y engreído que era en realidad, porque, de hecho, a él le gustaba bastante su vida en Bailey Hall. La única nube en el horizonte de otra forma brillante era Lord Smythe, y por lo que Kurt había oído hablar sobre sus planes, él iba a estar fuera muy a menudo en los meses siguientes.

Pero a pesar de que Lord Smythe parecía contentarse con ignorar la existencia de Kurt en su mayor parte, por desgracia, Sir Reginald no lo estaba.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cuando Sir Reginald se había dado cuenta de que a Lord Smythe le gustaba burlarse de Kurt, pero en su manera poco original para complacerlo, él se agarró a eso. Mientras que Lord Smythe estaba ignorando a Kurt, Sir Reginald no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para insultar la ropa de Kurt, su aspecto, o atribuirle una torpeza a Kurt que definitivamente no poseía. Y por mucho que Kurt tratara de que no le afectara, algunas noches tenía que salir del salón comedor durante unos minutos para tomar una respiración profunda y luchar para contener las lágrimas.

Gracias a Dios, Lord Smythe parecía encontrar los intentos de Sir Reginald mucho más tediosos que entretenidos, y, para alivio de Kurt, puso fin a ellos con bastante rapidez.

Una noche, cuando Sir Reginald estaba haciendo observaciones sobre los zapatos de Kurt (que estaban muy a la moda y_ limpios_, muchas gracias), Lord Smythe finalmente puso los ojos en blanco y lo interrumpió: "Sí Reginald, Kurt es pequeño y regordete y no se convertirá en un Perseo en un futuro cercano, si no es nunca. Todos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Podemos pasar a un tema más satisfactorio?"

Sir Reginald no dijo nada más acerca del aspecto de Kurt.

Por un lado, Kurt se alegró de que finalmente se libró de los insultos, y que su existencia parecía estar realmente en el olvido. Pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Lord Smythe, y vio una ceja levantada de manera crítica y esa sonrisa que nunca fallaba para enviar un escalofrío desagradable por su espina dorsal, se dio cuenta de que mientras que Lord Smythe podría aburrirse con Sir Reginald intentando insultar a Kurt, eso no significaba de ninguna manera que él lo hiciera. De hecho, Kurt sospechaba que él sólo había reprendido a Sir Reginald para mantener el privilegio de molestar a Kurt para él solo.

Y él no pudo evitar la sensación de que todo esto no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta.

**K&S**

* * *

La mañana después del incidente con Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald se alzó húmeda y fría, al igual que la mayoría de esas mañanas. Era domingo, lo que significaba que todos los sirvientes tenían un par de horas de descanso ese día, un período de tiempo libre del cual una gran parte se gastaba en caminar a la aldea con el fin de asistir a misa.

El pueblo llamado Wilton yacía acurrucado en un valle entre dos colinas, y por lo general, Kurt disfrutaba del paseo hasta el pueblo, incluso si tardaba casi una hora para llegar allí a pie. Sin embargo, debido a las fuertes lluvias las calles estaban muy fangosas, y la totalidad de sus botas y pantalones estaban sucios antes de llegar a la aldea.

La iglesia era vieja y bastante grande, construida en piedra gris y siempre un poco húmeda, lo que también significaba que por lo general hacía bastante frío allí, y cuando Kurt se apretó en el banco entre Nick y Jeff, estuvo agradecido por el calor que irradiaban sus amigos.

El servicio tardó más de lo normal, debido a que el cura estaba enfermo, y su sermón fue a menudo interrumpido por ataques de tos. A Kurt le gustaba el cura - que todavía era joven, y mientras sus sermones eran siempre un poco inseguros, un poco torpes, parecía sincero y de mente abierta, algo que, al menos en la experiencia de Kurt, era raro encontrar entre los clérigos. No le importaba asistir al servicio todos los domingos - le gustaba tener la oportunidad de cantar con otras personas, y muchas de las canciones, así como la asistencia semanal le recordaba a sus padres.

Pero cuando Kurt miró a su alrededor, y vio las cabezas bajadas de Nicholas y Jeff junto a él, sus manos juntas y los ojos cerrados mientras se perdían profundamente en sus propios pensamientos, a solas en su propia conversación con su creador, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

No es que dudara de la existencia de Dios, o el mensaje de la iglesia en general. Es que después de la muerte de su madre, y después de ver a tantas familias en la aldea perder a familiares por la enfermedad y el hambre, él lentamente, gradualmente, perdió la confianza en la religión que tenía antes. Trató de hablar con su padre acerca de esto, y su padre escuchó, pero ningún consejo suyo realmente pudo ayudar a Kurt a recuperar esa fe ciega e inocente que todas las personas que lo rodeaban parecían ser capaces de mantener. Después de la muerte de su padre, Kurt se preguntó a sí mismo más y más a menudo si Dios realmente tenía interés en todo lo que estaba pasando, y si lo hacía y realmente podía controlar sus vidas, ¿cuál era el propósito de todo este dolor, de toda esta angustia?

Él sabía que Jeff (si no estaba muy cansado y se dormía de inmediato) rezaba todas las noches, y estaba seguro de que Nicholas hacía lo mismo. Solía hacer esto con su madre cuando era pequeño, pero cuando trataba de orar ahora, acostado en su cama y tratando de articular los deseos o gracias o incluso sus dudas, él no estaba seguro de si realmente había alguien que escuchara.

Él mantuvo estas dudas para sí mismo, y acompañaba a los otros sirvientes a la iglesia todos los domingos, y en realidad, no le importaba, por lo general. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya sea debido a la difícil situación en Bailey Hall o no, Kurt se sintió incómodo durante todo el servicio. Cuando miró las expresiones relajadas de las personas a su alrededor, sintió una extraña mezcla de envidia, alivio, desesperación y felicidad, y se alegró cuando Nicholas insistió en que no se quedaran para charlar con los habitantes del pueblo después del servicio como solían hacer, sino que volvieran a casa de inmediato para evitar el próximo aguacero inevitable.

Los primeros minutos Kurt caminó solo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en ocasiones escuchando la risa de Jane, Harriet y Frank detrás de él. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, tuvo que sonreír casi de inmediato. En frente de él estaban Nicholas y Jeff, caminando uno junto al otro. Jeff estaba obviamente diciendo a Nick algo gracioso: él estaba gesticulando, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras que imitaba las voces de las diferentes personas que intervenían en su historia. Nick estaba tranquilo como siempre, pero mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Jeff, observando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, cada expresión pasajera. Él no estaba diciendo mucho, pero tenía esa genuina sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que le hacía parecer tan joven como realmente era, una sonrisa que mostraba no lo suficientemente a menudo, Kurt pensó.

De repente, un brazo suave se enrolló alrededor de Kurt, y una brillante voz le interrogó, "¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?"

Kurt volvió la cabeza para ver el rostro alegre de Jane emergiendo encima de él. Él sonrió y tiró de ella a su lado, señalando las figuras caminando delante de ellos: "A veces no puedo creer que no hayan pasado toda su vida juntos."

Jane se rió, "Lo sé." Ella se inclinó más y bajó la voz: "Es amistad a primera vista. Es un fenómeno extremadamente raro." Ella suspiró y acarició el brazo de Kurt, "Podemos considerarnos afortunados que somos capaces de dar testimonio de esto, Kurt, y seguir soñando con la experiencia de algo similar sólo por una vez."

Kurt sonrió ante su teatralidad y preguntó: "¿Pensé que tu sueño era casarte con un rico propietario de una tienda que sea dueño de una casa en Londres?"

"Eso no es un sueño," Jane le corrigió con severidad: "Ese es el plan. Los sueños son cosas inconstantes, pero mis planes están obligados a convertirse en realidad."

Kurt sonrió, y por un momento caminaron juntos en amigable silencio antes de que Kurt habló de nuevo: "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Siempre," Jane le respondió, mirándolo con expectación.

"Se trata de Lord Smythe," Kurt vaciló, y cuando Jane simplemente asintió con la cabeza, preguntó, "¿Por qué me odia?"

Jane lo miró con expresión pensativa. Mientras que ella no había visto personalmente ninguna de las humillaciones de Kurt hasta ahora, ella había escuchado mucho acerca de ellas: en parte por el propio Kurt, en parte, de Jeff.

"No creo que él te _odie_, Kurt", dijo lentamente: "Pero he pensado en eso también... su aversión es un poco fuerte, incluso para él. ¿Tú no le habrás ofendido de alguna manera, verdad?"

"Jane, me insultó por primera vez en el momento en que puso sus ojos en mí", respondió Kurt. "Todo lo que hice fue respirar y parpadear. De una manera no ofensiva."

Jane se encogió de hombros: "He estado aquí durante casi tres años, y nunca he sido capaz de entender a Lord Smythe. Sus caprichos cambian tan rápidamente como el clima." Ella le sonrió, "¿Quién sabe - algún día podrías ser su lacayo favorito en todo el mundo?"

Kurt resopló, "muy poco probable".

"Cosas más extrañas han pasado", Jane le respondió, pero su expresión se volvió seria otra vez. "Creo que deberías hablar con Nicholas acerca de esto, Kurt. Él ha pasado toda su vida con los Smythes. Básicamente creció con Lord Sebastian. Si alguien puede explicar su comportamiento hacia ti, es Nick."

"Lo sé," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo: "Es sólo que... no parece que le guste hablar de Lord Smythe."

"No le gusta," Jane estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero eso es precisamente porque conoce a Lord Smythe tan bien. Él no quiere estar entre los sirvientes y el patrón, es por eso que es tan reacio a revelar nada acerca de Lord Smythe. Él sólo quiere ser como todos los demás sirvientes, sin ningún tipo de tratamiento especial o conocimiento".

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró al hombre de pelo oscuro que caminaba delante de ellos, "Pero realmente deberías preguntarle, Kurt. Él te dará un consejo, estoy seguro. Después de todo, le gustas."

"¿En serio?" Kurt le preguntó incrédulo. Él sabía que a Jeff le gustaba, sabía que a Jane también le gustaba, y él sabía que la señora Bertram lo adoraba por lo menos tanto como a Lord Smythe le disgustaba. Pero el comportamiento de Nick era tan ambivalente a veces que Kurt aún no se había atrevido a contar con él como un amigo más que como un apreciado conocido.

"Por supuesto que sí ", respondió Jane. "Pero, tanto como le gustas, no llega a ser tanto como a él le gusta Jeff", añadió, suspirando profundamente. Kurt sonrió, y pasaron el resto de la caminata discutiendo la posibilidad de si el rico aunque todavía imaginario futuro esposo de Jane sería lo suficientemente rico como para dar empleo a Nick, Jeff y Kurt, al mismo tiempo, de modo que todos pudieran estar juntos en caso de que Lord Smythe siguiera comportándose como un imbécil con Kurt - algo que Kurt tenía confianza de que no iba a cambiar a corto plazo.

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, rápidamente se hizo evidente que no habría tiempo para más conversaciones durante el resto del día.

Por lo que entendió Kurt, fue lady Isabella quien, todavía acostumbrada a los honores y diversiones de Londres, se quejó de que Bailey Hall estaba "empezando a ser terriblemente aburrido".

Por supuesto, el tiempo durante estos últimos días había sido horrible - constantes, fuertes lluvias habían obligado a todos los habitantes de Bailey Hall a permanecer en casa. La caza fue imposible, e incluso cruzar la corta distancia del patio había dejado a Kurt y Jeff calados hasta los huesos.

Los caballeros y damas, al parecer, habían comenzado a ponerse de los nervios los unos a los otros, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Lord Smythe escapaba al silencio y la soledad de la biblioteca con mucha más frecuencia en estos días, sólo quedándose despierto hasta muy tarde en la noche jugando a las cartas y bebiendo vino con Sir Reginald, lord Huntington y los gemelos. Sir Robert siempre se retiraba a sus habitaciones después de la medianoche, y aunque los otros continuaban tomándole el pelo al respecto, nunca flaqueaba en sus hábitos.

Para Kurt, esto significaba que había conseguido dormir muy poco estos últimos días: aunque sólo se necesitaba que tres lacayos se quedaran de pie y esperaran a los caballeros (y más a menudo que les ayudaran a volver a sus habitaciones cuando estaban demasiado borrachos para caminar por sí solos), y aunque él, Jeff, Nick y Frank se turnaban en ocupar los dos lugares junto al señor Moore, quién siempre estaba presente durante esas veladas, eso significaba que cada dos noches Kurt tenía que contentarse con muy pocas horas de sueño.

Así que, cuando Lady Isabella sugirió que podrían tener un pequeño baile esa noche, Kurt estaba lejos de estar emocionado.

"¿Qué quiere decir con "vamos a bailar hasta bien entrada la noche", de todos modos?" él preguntó a Nick, quien estaba ocupado fijando el cuello de Jeff. Para esta ocasión tan especial, el Sr. Moore había exigido que todos los lacayos estuvieran presentes - algo que Kurt encontró muy innecesario e inconveniente, sobre todo porque él habría sido capaz de dormir un poco de lo contrario. "No es como si pudieran invitar a otras personas."

"Bueno, es básicamente lo mismo que han hecho todas las noches hasta el momento," Nick respondió, tirando de la tela un poco más fuerte de lo necesario porque Jeff no dejaba de estar inquieto: "Sólo habrá tres platos más para servir. Todos estarán en sus mejores trajes de noche, y se obligará a una pobre alma a tocar el piano mientras dan saltos y muestran sus habilidades en el baile".

"Pero no hay suficientes damas para un baile," objetó Kurt. "Quiero decir, son tres mujeres y seis hombres."

"¿Y tú crees que alguna de las damas va a ver eso como una _desventaja_?" Nick preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Kurt!"

"¿Y qué quieres decir con "el mejor traje de noche"?" Kurt continuó interrogando durante la búsqueda de su zapato derecho, que parecía haber desaparecido debajo de su cama. "¿No me digas que el vestido morado que muestra prácticamente todo lo que lady Isabella tiene en su escote no pertenece a su "mejor atuendo de noche"?"

"Subestimas la moda femenina, Kurt," Nick dijo, tirando del cuello de Jeff como una última vez antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza, satisfecho. "Os aseguro - que las tres se asegurarán de verse _divinas_ esta noche."

Ellas se veían divinas, Kurt estuvo de acuerdo cuando vio a las tres damas entrar en la habitación más tarde esa noche. Vestidas con trajes de noche caros de color melocotón claro, bordados turquesa y esmeralda profundo, con su cabello recogido en elaborados estilos, y las joyas brillantes adornando cuellos y orejas, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado ante la idea de ver un atisbo de lo que la sociedad de Londres debía parecer.

Cuando los caballeros entraron en la sala, los ojos de Kurt se vieron involuntariamente atraídos hacia Lord Smythe, vestido con una reluciente camisa de vestir blanca, chaleco blanco y frac negro liso. Se veía elegante, y era tan terriblemente consciente de ello que Kurt casi tuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

Casi.

Más tarde, cuando observaba a las damas y caballeros que devoraban las deliciosas opciones de comida – se le había permitido a Kurt degustarlos y por lo tanto sabía que eran divinos - decidió que, si bien encontraba a la mayor parte de ellos desagradables respecto a su carácter, Lord Smythe sin duda tenía un don para seleccionar a gente guapa como sus amigos. Las damas eran bellezas, las tres, y Lord Huntington era realmente muy guapo con sus delicados rizos negros formando un hermoso contraste con el blanco de su camisa. Incluso los gemelos parecían encantadores, sentados uno junto al otro, contando al entretenido público una historia divertida sobre cómo solían torturar a su institutriz hasta que la pobre, al borde de un ataque de nervios, entregó su renuncia.

Era increíble, Kurt pensó cuando él volvió a llenar el vaso de Sir Robert, qué poco la apariencia de alguien te dice sobre el carácter de esta persona.

La cena pasó con charla ociosa, como de costumbre, y pronto lady Isabella se levantó de su asiento y exigió bailar. La mirada de Kurt parpadeó a Nicholas, preguntándose si el lacayo volvería a asumir la tarea de tocar el piano, pero las mujeres ya empezaron a molestar a Sir Robert, que parecía más que dispuesto a tocar si le evitaba el deber de bailar. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro, pero creyó ver a Nicholas suspirar de alivio. Sir Robert resultó ser un pianista talentoso, y pronto tres parejas de bailarines se arremolinaron alrededor de la habitación.

Las mujeres estuvieron siempre en movimiento, casi incansables, con una resistencia que debían haber adquirido durante los meses pasados en Londres. Sus parejas cambiaban con cada canción: durante una enérgica _contredanse_, Lord Smythe estaba girando a lady Isabella alrededor, mientras que lord Huntington bailaba con Lady Emily y Lord Henry tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de lady Catherine.

Verlos bailar era bastante agradable, Kurt pensó, en parte porque no tenía nada más que hacer que dar las bebidas a los caballeros en las pausas, en parte porque si entrecerraba los ojos y se imaginaba una sala más grande, un ambiente más festivo y un mayor número de personas, pensó que podía ver cómo sería estar en uno de los salones de baile de Londres.

El baile se prolongó durante un período increíble de tiempo, hasta que las damas finalmente mostraron signos de fatiga.

"Oh, Dios, estoy _positivamente_ exhausta," lady Isabella exclamó, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones, extendiendo sus faldas bellamente a su alrededor, mientras se abanicaba el rostro sonrojado. Kurt miró rápidamente a la derecha para pillar a Jeff poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia ella, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa rápida.

"Ahora Isabella, no me digas que te cansaste ya," Lord Henry se burló. "Tú fuiste la que exigió bailar toda la noche, si no recuerdo mal."

"Es fácil para ti burlarse, Lord Henry," lady Isabella respondió: "Has estado sentado la mitad de la noche, mientras que las damas hemos estado bailando, sin ni siquiera un momento de descanso."

Lord Smythe, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas tanto por el vino como por el ejercicio en la pista de baile, miró a Lady Isabella y Lady Catherine, que realmente parecían bastante agotadas, y a Lady Emily, que todavía parecía que tenía algo, si no mucha cantidad de energía guardada, y luego a Sir Robert, que había interrumpido su interpretación y estaba mirando inquisitivamente a la fiesta, como para determinar si debía seguir tocando o no.

Con una expresión pícara en su rostro, Lord Smythe se levantó, balanceándose sólo muy ligeramente, pero su voz era firme cuando dijo: "Bueno señoras, si ustedes están realmente agotadas, tendremos que divertirnos con lo que queda, ¿no os parece?"

Él asintió con la cabeza a Sir Robert, quien tomó la pista y empezó a tocar un vals rápido, y luego se volvió a lord Huntington, haciendo una reverencia burlona antes de agarrar su mano y tirando de él hasta sus pies y hacia el espacio libre en la habitación. Lord Huntington, quién había tomado mucho más vino que Lord Smythe, se vio sorprendido al principio, pero luego empezó a sonreír y agarró sus manos, moviéndose al compás de la música casi a ciegas, aunque en realidad no cogiendo el ritmo.

Lady Isabella se reía encantada y aplaudía con sus manos, mientras que los Crawshaw se apresuraron a ponerse al día: Lord Edmund agarró a Sir Reginald, que estaba disparando miradas agrias a Lord Huntington y Lord Smythe, y Lord Henry, en ausencia de una pareja de baile masculina, se pegó a su hermana en la pista de baile.

Kurt sabía que estaban borrachos, y él sabía que debería ser algo cómico de ver - al menos a juzgar por la manera en que Lady Isabella continuaba riendo - el ver a dos hombres bailando juntos. Pero cuando miró a Lord Huntington, quien tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada de Lord Smythe, a los largos dedos de Lord Smythe que se curvaban alrededor de la muñeca de Lord Huntington brevemente antes de que él le hiciera dar un giro, él no se atrevía a reírse de ellos. De alguna manera, ver a estos dos hombres bailando juntos se sentía... _natural_, de la misma manera que se sentía al ver a un hombre y una mujer bailando. Y, sin embargo, había otro sentimiento más emocionante ante ello. Tal vez fuera porque Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington ambos eran hombres tan atractivos; tal vez era porque no parecían pensar que lo que estaban haciendo fuera grave ni excesivamente frívolo, pero de una manera extraña, el verlos bailar juntos sólo de alguna forma... _tenía sentido_.

Rápidamente, Kurt miró alrededor de la habitación, para ver si él era el único que tenía estos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a las parejas homogéneas. Lady Isabella seguía sonriendo, dando golpecitos con el pie a la música y riendo con deleite cuando Sir Reginald tropezó con sus propios pies en el intento de hacer los pasos correctamente. Jeff y Frank parecían un poco divertidos, y el señor Moore tenía la misma expresión estoica que siempre mostraba alrededor de los caballeros - u otras personas en general.

Lady Catherine no estaba sonriendo, y tampoco lo estaba Nicholas. Lady Catherine estaba mirando a los bailarines, con una expresión de juicio en su rostro mientras ella seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nicholas estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia Lord Smythe, con las manos apretadas a la espalda mientras su mirada se detuvo en la mano de Lord Huntington que se apoyaba en la cadera de Lord Smythe.

Kurt tuvo la sensación de que ninguno de los dos aprobaba que dos hombres bailaran juntos, pero aún así - no era como si alguien hiciera esto en serio, ¿verdad? Estaban simplemente borrachos y pasando un buen rato juntos.

Cuando la música se terminó, Lord Smythe se inclinó de nuevo hacia abajo a lord Huntington y luego se volvió a Lady Isabella, que al parecer se había olvidado de su cansancio y de nuevo exigía recibir un poco de atención.

El baile se prolongó durante un poco antes de que Sir Robert pusiera abajo la partitura y exclamara que estaba cansado y quería retirarse a su habitación. Aunque Lady Isabella intentó persuadirlo, él les dio con firmeza las buenas noches, y su partida marcó el inicio de una serie de exclamaciones como: "Bueno, _es_ tarde.", "Tengo que decir, que me siento agotado" y "Edmund, _deja tu vaso_. Tuviste más que suficiente" Así que, uno tras otro, empezaron a darse las buenas noches y retirarse a sus aposentos.

Lady Catherine y Lady Isabella fueron las primeras en salir, en breve seguidas por una Lady Emily que se reía nerviosamente y un Sir Reginald que se veía aún amargado, y pidió al señor Moore que le trajera una última copa de vino a su habitación. (Aunque Kurt pensó que lo que fuera que preocupara a Sir Reginald difícilmente se resolvería con más vino. Un exorcismo podría ayudar.)

El siguiente en salir fue Lord Edmund, quién estaba apoyado en Frank que parecía disgustado y en un renuente Jeff, quién se aferraba a sus hombros con el fin de mantenerlo en posición vertical entre ellos. Kurt suspiró, a sabiendas de que él iba a ser el que tuviera que ayudar a Lord Henry a subir a su habitación, y se dio la vuelta para acercarse al hombre, que se había hundido en uno de los sillones, cuando se detuvo en seco.

En el medio de la habitación, junto al diván verde persa, estaban Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington. Lord Huntington tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lord Smythe, y su cabeza estaba descansando en el hombro del otro hombre mientras él estaba susurrando algo al oído que hizo que Lord Smythe sonriera. El Señor de Bailey Hall todavía estaba sosteniendo su copa de vino en una mano, pero su otra mano descansaba sobre la espalda de Lord Huntington, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la tela oscura lisa de su chaleco.

De repente, él miró hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada de Kurt a través de la habitación. Levantó la ceja izquierda, sus ojos verdes perforando en los de Kurt mientras que la mano en la espalda de Lord Huntington viajaba más y más abajo a cada segundo, y el lado derecho de la boca de Lord Smythe se convertía lentamente en una sonrisa que le era familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

Kurt no sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si se estuviera entrometiendo en algo extremadamente frágil e íntimo, y él sabía por la forma en que Lord Smythe le miraba que él sentía eso también, y que él le retaba a esta intrusión. Pero por mucho que él quisiera, Kurt no podía mirar hacia otro lado.

De repente, alguien a su lado se aclaró la garganta, "¿Lord Crawshaw?"

Nicholas, sin ni siquiera una mirada a Lord Smythe o a Lord Huntington, pasó rozando a Kurt y se acercó a la butaca donde Lord Henry había comenzado a roncar suavemente. Golpeó al hombre en el hombro, "¡Mi Lord, despierte por favor!. Vamos a acompañarle a su habitación ahora."

Él miró a Kurt, una expresión en blanco en su rostro, y dijo, "¿Me puedes ayudar, por favor?"

Kurt asintió, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Lord Smythe otra vez, y junto con Nicholas se las arreglaron para arrastrar a Lord Henry, quien finalmente estaba al menos lo suficientemente despierto como para ser capaz de cantar, aunque no de caminar, hacia la puerta. Kurt no echó una mirada hacia atrás, pero el pensamiento de Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington no salió de su mente mientras dirigían a Lord Henry a su habitación y lo dejaban en su cama, donde él continuó cantando a voz en grito canciones infantiles que eran ocasionalmente interrumpidas por el hipo.

Pero estaba casi seguro de que había algo más en ese abrazo que la simple búsqueda del consuelo al que la embriaguez a veces induce. Algo mucho más significativo.

Y estaba casi seguro que Nicholas debió haberlo visto también.


	7. Chapter 6

**N.T. **Hola a todos! Como siempre gracias a todos los que dejásteis reviews en el anterior capítulo. A todos os contesté por privado y a Isse de Luna, ya te contesté por twitter a tu pregunta ;) Os dejo un nuevo capítulo traducido de esta maravillosa historia de Nalasan :)

**K&S**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_Diciembre 1849, Bailey Hall_

"Dígame, Lord Smythe, ¿por qué es que usted no está casado ya?"

Kurt levantó la vista del plato de pechuga de pollo en salsa de hongos que estaba a punto de depositar en la mesa de la comida. Habían terminado sirviendo el quinto plato de lo que prometía ser una relajada cena tardía. Pero al ver a Lady Catherine disparar una sonrisa provocativa a Lord Smythe después de hacer esa pregunta, Kurt tuvo la sensación de que la parte tranquila de la cena había terminado.

Lord Smythe, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de su plato cuando respondió en un tono que sonaba decididamente indiferente, "No estoy seguro, Lady Catherine. ¿Por qué no lo está usted?"

Sir Henry miró hacia arriba a eso y sonrió burlonamente a Lady Catherine. La expresión de ella no se inmutó, y sólo el rubor ligero en el cuello indicaba que se dio cuenta del insulto implícito. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que a Kurt le parecía más sabio y dejar pasar el tema, ella continuó, "Sólo creo que... es inusual que un hombre como usted, que dice tener tantas admiradoras y es sin duda suficientemente rico como para no tener que considerar la dote de su esposa, nunca haya pensado en proponérselo a alguien".

"Ahora Lady Catherine, sea razonable," Lord Huntington respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente en su cara mientras que él pinchaba su tenedor, "Sebastian aún no tiene veinticuatro años, y como usted ha señalado, no hay ninguna razón para que se case. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a la vida cómoda de soltero sólo para atarse a una chica tonta con hoyuelos?"

"¿Quieres decir que tú lo hiciste, Arthur?" Sir Reginald le preguntó, lo que provocó que Lady Isabella hiciera un ruido exageradamente indignado y lo golpeara juguetonamente con la servilleta.

Lady Catherine, sin embargo, no se distrajo por ellos. En su lugar, ahora apuntó su mirada de desaprobación a lord Huntington, "¿No le parece un poco hipócrita, Lord Huntington, considerar a las mujeres como parias sociales, si no logramos asegurar el afecto de un hombre a los veinte años, mientras que ustedes los hombres piensan que es ridículo casarse antes de cumplir los cuarenta años?"

"Olvida el verdadero problema aquí, Lady Catherine," Lord Smythe respondió, finalmente levantando la vista de su plato y dando una falsa dulce sonrisa a Lady Catherine, "La diferencia no radica entre hombres y mujeres, o jóvenes y de mediana edad. La diferencia es que yo _podría_ encontrar a alguien que _querría_ casarse conmigo".

Esta vez, Lady Catherine no pudo pasar por alto el insulto dirigido a ella. Ella miró a Lord Smythe, una expresión de odio en su cara bonita. Lord Smythe le devolvió la mirada, su falsa sonrisa almibarada constante en su indiferencia fingida.

Kurt llamó la atención de Jeff, y Jeff levantó sus hombros en un encogimiento de hombros a medias, lo que indicaba que no entendía el comportamiento de Lady Catherine más de lo que Kurt lo hacía. Desde ese baile hace dos semanas, había estado actuando decididamente hostil hacia Lord Smythe, o más precisamente, aún_ más _hostil que de costumbre. A Lord Smythe no parecía molestarle su hostilidad, de hecho, más bien parecía divertirle. Pero mientras las conversaciones similares entre ellos habían ocurrido antes, el nivel de resentimiento parecía crecer con cada noche, y al parecer se había alcanzado un nuevo máximo en este instante.

Lady Isabella, que parecía perderse la repentina tensión en el aire, se reía y contribuía con sus pensamientos sobre el tema: "Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Catherine. También pienso que es absolutamente _malvado_ de vosotros, los hombres, el dejarnos a las chicas esperando horriblemente durante tanto tiempo sólo porque vosotros queréis disfrutar de vuestra vida un poco más. ¡Como si no fuera _infinitamente_ más divertido tenernos alrededor!"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, decidiendo que si lady Isabella era la encarnación de la diversión, él estaría contento de pasar su vida en el aburrimiento. Desde el baile, el tiempo había permitido más actividades al aire libre, pero Lady Isabella había todavía adquirido el hábito de quejarse de la vida limitada en Bailey Hall a cada oportunidad que se le brindaba. A estas alturas, todo el mundo parecía molesto por sus quejas, y nadie se molestaba en responder nada de su contribución.

Desde que la temporada de caza estaba llegando lentamente a su fin, los caballeros y las damas habían decidido pasar el resto del mes, la Navidad y el comienzo del Año Nuevo en la casa de Longleat, la finca de los Huntington. Fue idea de Lady Isabella. "No es que no _adore_ absolutamente la vida tranquila en el campo," ella había sinceramente asegurado a Lord Smythe que tuvo problemas en reprimir una sonrisa condescendiente, "Pero usted simplemente debe admitir que vive muy lejos de cualquier vida sofisticada, y realmente _debemos_ visitar a amigos para Navidad. Y de vuelta en casa, podemos invitar a nuestros vecinos, los Russels y los Elliot - ¡oh, será muy divertido!" Lord Smythe no se opuso a sus planes, y así se había acordado salir para Longleat para el final de la semana.

Dado que esta era la última noche antes del día de salida, Kurt y los demás lacayos ya habían comenzado a empacar. Kurt estaba encantado ante la perspectiva de pasar la Navidad en soledad, lejos, muy lejos de Lord Smythe y sus amigos. Pero viéndole a él y a lady Catherine dispararse miradas el uno al otro de esta manera abiertamente hostil, le hizo preguntarse si iban a terminar matándose entre sí bajo el árbol de Navidad. No es que tampoco fuera a ser una gran pérdida.

Lady Emily, que miraba una y otra vez entre Lord Smythe y Lady Catherine, con buen humor intentó introducir un nuevo tema en la conversación, "Oh Catherine, ¿no te lo dije? Acabo de terminar ese libro que me recomendaste, y tengo que decir estoy muy enamorada de el." Afortunadamente, Sir Robert, que rara vez mostraba algún interés en los temas sugeridos por Lady Emily, también parecía dispuesto a cambiar de tema, y él le preguntó, "¿Puedo preguntarle qué libro Lady Catherine le recomendó a usted, lady Emily?"

Agradecido por los esfuerzos de Sir Robert, Lady Emily respondió rápidamente, "Se llama _Mansfield Park_, pero el nombre del autor se me escapa." Ella reflexionó por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza, "Alguna autora, sin embargo. No muy leída, me temo." Lord Henry sonrió a su hermana de una manera bastante condescendiente, "Una de estas novelas horriblemente sentimentales que las mujeres leen, ¿supongo?"

Kurt pensó que esto era un poco hipócrita, dado el hecho de que él se había dado cuenta de que la pila de libros en el escritorio de Lord Henry se componía principalmente de novelas góticas y sensacionalistas escritas por Ann Radcliffe, pero ocultó su expresión y se movió para ayudar a Jeff con el plato de pescado sin dejar de escuchar con atención la conversación. Lady Isabella le regañó, "No la interrumpas, Lord Henry. Emily, querida, ¿estabas diciendo sobre ese libro...?"

"Oh Isabella, simplemente tienes que leerlo también," Lady Emily dijo, y Kurt pudo oír palmear sus manos con entusiasmo, "Es tan romántico y desgarrador."

"Estoy de acuerdo en que es desgarrador," Kurt escuchó la voz seca de Lord Smythe,"Especialmente la parte final donde ella se casa con su primo horrible."

Kurt miró a Jeff, que levantó su ceja izquierda ante él, obviamente sorprendido de escuchar a Lord Smythe admitiendo haber leído la novela. Kurt no estaba particularmente sorprendido de eso - teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que Lord Smythe parecía devorar literatura, no era de extrañar que no pudiera ser exigente ya. Difícilmente debía haber algo que quedara en la biblioteca sobre lo que no hubiera puesto sus ojos críticos.

Ante el comentario de Lord Smythe, Lady Emily dio un pequeño grito indignado, "¡Oh _Lord Smythe_! Ahora ha echado a perder el final."

A una señal del señor Moore, Kurt se dio la vuelta y comenzó a moverse en silencio alrededor de la mesa, de forma rápida y silenciosamente recogiendo los platos sucios mientras Jeff seguía con el siguiente plato. Lord Smythe parecía arrepentido, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que Lady Catherine estaba mirándole de nuevo con una expresión decididamente hostil, y que realmente le hizo preguntarse qué pasó esa noche durante el baile que hizo que lo despreciara tanto. No es que por lo general le resultara extraño que la gente despreciara a Lord Smythe, por el contrario, parecería ser la reacción natural del ser humano. Era la repentina intensidad de odio de lady Catherine lo que le sorprendía.

"¿Entonces, usted desaprueba que se casara con el hombre que amaba?" Lady Catherine le preguntó. Lord Smythe miró hacia arriba, la falsa sonrisa en sus labios, y asintió "Ya que el hombre no es digno de su afecto, y mucho menos del amor de otra persona, lo hago."

Lady Catherine resopló de una manera muy poco femenina ante eso "¿Supongo que preferiría que aceptara que ese señor Crawford, que resulta ser rotundamente un villano al final?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Smythe empezó a parecer tensa alrededor de los lados, "Creo, Lady Catherine, que si la mujer que amaba no hubiera aceptado su oferta primero y luego más tarde aplastado sus esperanzas y sueños, su desesperación podría no haberlo impulsado a convertirse en un villano".

Cuando Kurt tomó con cuidado el plato de ella, Lady Catherine respondió, "No puedo creer que estemos hablando del mismo libro, Lord Smythe. Ese hombre era malo desde el principio."

"Sinceramente, dudo que cualquier hombre sea "malo desde el principio"," Lord Smythe respondió. Lady Catherine no parecía darse cuenta del plato que Jeff había puesto delante de ella, porque ella todavía estaba con el ceño fruncido hacia Lord Smythe cuando ella contestó, "Un hombre capaz de cometer los pecados que él comete nunca puede haber sido bueno, Lord Smythe. Él puedo no haber actuado así antes, pero creo que la novela tiene algo que decir al mostrar lo podrido que es y siempre ha sido."

Lord Smythe levantó su ceja ante eso, "Así que, Lady Catherine, ¿usted no cree que un ser humano pueda cambiar? ¿Que podemos volvernos buenos o malos en cualquier momento, en función de nuestras propias decisiones tanto como en lo que otras personas nos hacen?"

Lady Catherine estaba sentada repentinamente erguida, mirando a Lord Smythe directamente a los ojos y pronunciando sus siguientes palabras con toda claridad, "Yo creo que algunas personas son malas, mientras que otras son buenas, y creo que es nuestro deber expulsar a los que son corruptos y libertinos. Creo que la afirmación de que nuestras decisiones están determinadas por las acciones de otras personas es una excusa cobarde, y cualquiera que lo utilice no puede llamarse a sí mismo un hombre de verdad. Y..." sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ella se quedó mirando a Lord Smythe, "No creo que los pecados que cometemos alguna vez puedan ser redimidos."

El silencio que siguió se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Kurt y Frank habían dejado de recoger los platos; Nick y Jeff habían dejado de servir el pescado. Todo el mundo estaba mirando, ya sea a Lord Smythe o a Lady Catherine, conteniendo la respiración y esperando la respuesta de Lord Smythe.

Lord Smythe estaba devolviendo la mirada a Lady Catherine, con los ojos buscando algo en su mirada. Luego, lentamente, una sonrisa se empezó a extender en su rostro, y él levantó su copa.

"Brindo por eso", dijo. Su voz sonaba indiferente de nuevo, pero la expresión de sus ojos era fría. "Brindo por la visión del mundo más estrecha de miras que alguna vez me he encontrado." Apuró el vaso y lo puso abajo con tanta fuerza que por un momento Kurt creyó que se agrietaría en su puño apretado. Sin embargo, esto pareció ser el signo para que todo el mundo empezara a moverse de nuevo - Jeff apresuradamente dejó el pescado delante de Lord Huntington, Kurt fue a buscar el último plato al sitio de Lady Emily, y Lord Henry, Sir Reginald y Lady Emily empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Lord Smythe y Lady Catherine no se hablaron el uno al otro a lo largo del resto de la cena, y la conversación entre los invitados permaneció civilizada hasta el final del último plato. Kurt se sintió revivir. No es que a él le importaran personalmente las disputas entre Lord Smythe y Lady Catherine mucho, pero sabía que no sólo hacían que Nick frunciera el ceño a Lord Smythe, sino que también desconcertaban a Jeff, que odiaba cualquier tipo de disputa por principio.

Sir Robert fue el primero en dejar la cuchara después de haber terminado su sorbete. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, la dobló con cuidado y la colocó al lado de su plato. "Bueno", dijo él, empujando su silla hacia atrás y levantándose de su asiento, "Esta fue una noche muy agradable, pero me voy a ir a la cama. Buenas noches."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Robert", dijo Lord Smythe, mirando con incredulidad a su amigo. "Todavía no son ni siquiera las once."

"Eso es cierto, pero como vamos a viajar mañana temprano, creo que me retiraré a mi habitación para dormir lo suficiente," Sir Robert respondió. Sus ojos buscaron en la habitación por un segundo antes de que aterrizaran en Kurt, y él sonrió amablemente, "Kurt, ¿puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo un momento? Tengo un par de peticiones relativas a los equipajes."

Kurt lanzó una mirada rápida al Sr. Moore para pedir permiso para salir del comedor, y cuando el señor Moore asintió alentadoramente, dejó rápidamente la jarra de vino y respondió, "Por supuesto, señor."

"Eres un aguafiestas, Robert," Lord Smythe dijo, sonriendo, decepcionado, "Pero supongo que no hay razón para tratar de convencerte de que te quedes, ¿verdad?"

Sir Robert simplemente sonrió y dejó que su mano descansara por un momento en el hombro de Lord Smythe, apretándolo casi cariñosamente mientras caminó junto a él, "Buenas noches, Sebastian."

Lord Smythe suspiró y respondió, "Buenas noches, Robert" antes de que él se girara hacia Lord Huntington, que estaba ansioso por conseguir su atención preguntándole a que concierto de Navidad le gustaría asistir, mientras Kurt se apresuraba detrás de Sir Robert, que rápidamente tomó las escaleras hacia arriba a su dormitorio.

Cuando Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él, Sir Robert estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la noche oscura, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Kurt esperó un momento, pero cuando Sir Robert no mostró signos de reconocer su presencia, él educadamente se aclaró la garganta, "¿Usted quería informarme sobre el equipaje, señor?"

Sir Robert levantó la vista, sobresaltado. Le tomó un momento para sacudir sus pensamientos, pero luego asintió. "Sí, quería. Me gustaría pedirte que sólo empacaras algunas de las ropas de viaje más ligeras y el atuendo para la noche, pero que dejes el equipo de caza y el resto de la ropa aquí."

"¿Así que va a volver con nosotros después de Navidad?" Kurt le preguntó. Sir Robert asintió, sonriendo casi con pesar. "Si la experiencia me ha enseñado algo, es que la Navidad en casa de Lady Isabella deja a la mayoría de sus huéspedes con prisa por irse después." Él suspiró y comenzó a encogerse de hombros saliendo de su frac. En una fracción de segundo, Kurt estuvo detrás de él para ayudarle, doblando con cuidado la chaqueta sobre el brazo y empezando a deshacer los gemelos. "Confío en que estaremos de vuelta a mediados de enero," Sir Robert añadió.

Kurt asintió, evitando cuidadosamente mostrar la decepción en su rostro. Había tenido la esperanza de que estuvieran lejos más tiempo, tal vez incluso hasta finales de febrero o principios de marzo. Ciertamente, no le habría importado evitar la compañía de Lord Smythe durante un tiempo. Pero entonces, pensó mientras se movía para poner el chaleco de Sir Robert de nuevo en el armario, eso significaba casi un mes de soledad en Bailey Hall. Y eso sin duda no era nada de lo qué quejarse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Sir Robert a quitar su cuello, se dio cuenta de la mirada observadora en los ojos del otro hombre mientras él dijo, "Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

No seguro acerca de a dónde iba esto, Kurt asintió de nuevo. Sir Robert lo miró inquisitivamente, "Me he dado cuenta de que no has sido tratado muy favorablemente por Sebastian o Reginald."

Kurt tragó nerviosamente, inseguro en cuanto a qué responder a eso. Sir Robert, aparentemente, no estaba esperando una respuesta, ya que siguió, "Me imagino que debe ser difícil para ti, tenerte que enfrentar a esto cuando entras a ocupar un nuevo puesto, y yo sólo quiero saber que no te lo tomas muy a pecho, Kurt. Nada de todo esto tiene realmente algo que ver contigo".

Kurt pensó en todos los insultos, todas las observaciones hirientes apuntando a su dirección, y respondió con cuidado, "A veces, eso es... _difícil_ de creer, señor."

"Estoy seguro de que lo es, pero Sebastian es un buen hombre", dijo Sir Robert. De alguna manera, Kurt sintió que él estaba hablando más para sí mismo ahora, que dirigiendo sus palabras a Kurt. "Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y elijo mis amigos con cuidado. Él es... él ha perdido su camino un poco, eso es todo. Y va a pasar, estoy seguro. Por ahora, siento que se esté desquitando contigo".

Kurt se dio cuenta de que mientras que Sir Robert estaba defendiendo a Lord Smythe, él no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de Sir Reginald. Al parecer, Sir Reginald no tenía excusa, él era sólo simplemente malvado. Sir Robert le sonrió cuando le entregó su camisa, "Sebastian tiene un buen corazón, y él es un patrón justo, Kurt. Espero que él trate de demostrar esto un poco más en el futuro. Pero estoy seguro de que te sentirás como en casa en Bailey Hall en poco tiempo".

Kurt estaba casi absolutamente seguro de que nada en este mundo jamás sería capaz de convencerle de que Lord Smythe tenía un corazón, y mucho menos uno bueno. Pero Sir Robert le miraba con tanta convicción, que Kurt sólo pudo responder, "Estoy seguro de que lo haré, señor."

Cuando él recogió los zapatos de Sir Robert, él pensó que Lord Smythe realmente no se merecía a Sir Robert como amigo.

**K&S**

Tal vez fuera el sonido constante de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana pequeña, o el ruido que el viento hacía, agitando las hojas y ramas de cada árbol en el parque exterior. O tal vez fuera el hecho de que Jeff seguía roncando, a pesar de que Kurt le había sacudido medio despierto ya dos veces. Tal vez fuera la oscuridad que de alguna manera parecía más pesada que de costumbre, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, Kurt se encontró incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero debían ser más de las dos de la mañana. Gimió y enterró su rostro más en la almohada, tirando de la manta más cerca alrededor de sus hombros. Los caballeros se habían ido a la cama relativamente temprano, al menos para lo que era habitual en ellos, y Kurt estaba bastante contento de tener la oportunidad de dormir un poco antes de levantarse temprano, preparar el desayuno y luego empacar el resto del equipaje de Sir Reginald y Lord Henry. Pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía dormir.

Se desplomó en su espalda, mirando hacia la oscuridad y pensando en la noche. La conversación entre Lady Catherine y Lord Smythe, Sir Robert tratando de tranquilizarlo, cómo Jeff había dejado caer un plato en la cocina y recibió un tremendo regaño del Sr. Moore...

De repente, Kurt se sentó de golpe en la cama, recordando que en realidad había algo que olvidó por completo. Cuando estaban llevando los platos a la cocina, Harriet, que parecía muerta de cansancio, dijo que aún tenía que apagar el fuego en todas las habitaciones del ala oeste. Kurt, sintiendo lástima por ella, prometió que él se ocuparía de los fuegos después, y la acompañó para que fuera a la cama.

Y había recordado su promesa y mirado en todas las habitaciones de la primera y la segunda planta, a excepción de... "La biblioteca", Kurt maldijo entre dientes. Se olvidó por completo de la biblioteca. A toda prisa, él apartó la manta y salió de la cama. Por un momento consideró cambiarse a su uniforme, ya que si alguno de los caballeros o, peor aún, el Sr. Moore lo atrapaba vagando alrededor de la casa en camisón, él nunca iba a escuchar el final de ello. Pero ahora él estaba realmente preocupado y simplemente no tenía tiempo para ponerse su uniforme, por lo que se conformó con los pantalones y una camisa, atando apresuradamente los cordones de sus zapatos y encendió una vela. Jeff siguió roncando a través de todo el ruido que Kurt estaba haciendo, y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que lo encontraría todavía profundamente dormido cuando regresara.

Rápidamente, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y fue a través de los pasillos de la casa. Él no tomó las escaleras del servicio: para ahorrar tiempo, utilizó los corredores del ala norte, de puntillas pasando ante las habitaciones de Lord Smythe y luego de Lord Huntington y Lord Edmund, subiendo otro tramo de escaleras hasta que finalmente llegó a la biblioteca.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sintió aliviado al ver que el fuego se había extinguido, y sólo el menor atisbo de brasas moribundas era visible en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, no pasó nada, por supuesto estaba preocupado por nada. No era probable que un fuego establecido con cuidado por las criadas de la cocina pudiera salirse de control, pero en realidad, nunca se sabe. Una ventana abierta, una pequeña corriente en esta habitación llena de libros y papel, y la casa podría ser arrasada por las llamas en poco tiempo.

Comprobó el fuego una vez más y con cuidado apagó las cenizas. Satisfecho y aliviado, él hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación, sólo para darse cuenta frente a la habitación de lord Huntington que ahora él podría haber usado las escaleras de los sirvientes. Pero, de nuevo, eran casi las tres de la mañana, y los caballeros y damas por igual habían bebido mucho vino. No era sólo improbable, era casi imposible que Kurt se encontrara con alguno de ellos en medio de la noche.

Pero, sin embargo, tomó mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras pasaba de puntillas más allá de sus habitaciones.

Él estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando de pronto, oyó un ruido sordo, seguido de cerca por un fuerte ruido, y se detuvo en seco. Atentamente, escuchó hacia la fuente del ruido, que parecía haber venido de detrás de una de las puertas de las habitaciones privadas de Lord Smythe. Con cuidado, pasó de puntillas yendo hacia el final del pasillo, hasta que oyó otro ruido. Era una especie de alboroto, seguido por lo que sonaba como una maldición ahogada, que, si no había perdido su orientación completamente, venía de detrás de la puerta de la alcoba de Lord Smythe.

Poco a poco, Kurt se acercó a la habitación, protegiendo la luz de la vela de la puerta frente a él. Ahora podía ver que había un pequeño rayo de luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta - por lo que Lord Smythe estaba todavía despierto. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Kurt se inclinó más a la puerta, tratando de determinar si debía llamar y ver si Lord Smythe necesitaba ayuda - tanto como él lo despreciaba, su patrón podía haberse herido a sí mismo, después de todo. Pero, por otro lado, Lord Smythe investigaría por qué Kurt estaba merodeando frente a su habitación en medio de la noche, y la única explicación que Kurt tenía que ofrecer no sacaba exactamente a la luz el ser un siervo confiable.

No obstante, su preocupación ganó sobre su resentimiento, y él acababa de decidir llamar cuando oyó una voz apagada preguntando, "¿Crees que eso despertó a alguien?"

La mano de Kurt se detuvo, los nudillos sólo a centímetros de distancia de tocar la madera. No era la voz de Lord Smythe la que oyó. Era la voz de Sir Reginald.

"Nadie tiene sus habitaciones lo suficientemente cerca para oír nada de aquí dentro", la voz seca de Lord Smythe respondió. Él enfatizó su punto no molestándose en bajar la voz en lo más mínimo. "¿Puedes por favor tratar de no pisar los pedazos?"

"Siento lo de ese jarrón," Sir Reginald respondió, y hubo otro sonido alborotado. "Supongo que era una reliquia muy valorada que ha estado en la familia durante siglos, ¿no?"

"Reginald, me importa un comino el jarrón," Lord Smythe respondió.

Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba presionando su oreja contra la puerta, y tan inapropiado como su comportamiento era sin duda, no se atrevía a irse. ¿Qué, en nombre de la razón, estaba Sir Reginald haciendo en la habitación de Lord Smythe - a las tres de la mañana, cuando todos ellos deberían estar durmiendo? Kurt no podía realmente encontrarle sentido a ello - si los dos todavía estaban despiertos, podrían haber ido a la sala de dibujo y, a juzgar por su manera de pasar las noches anteriores, podrían haber pedido un poco de vino y una baraja de cartas.

Así que Kurt, confundido por lo que exactamente estaba pasando ahí, mantuvo la oreja pegada a la madera, consciente de que si alguien lo atrapaba en esta posición, casi sin duda le costaría su puesto, y sin embargo, tenía demasiada curiosidad para saber lo que estaba pasando como para largarse ahora.

Por extraño que pareciera, Sir Reginald no respondió a la declaración de Lord Smythe. Hubo silencio por un largo momento, antes de que Kurt oyera el crujido de la cama y el susurro de las sábanas. Frunció el ceño, perplejo, preguntándose lo que estaban haciendo allí. ¿Estaban caminando sobre la cama ahora para evitar pisar las piezas de porcelana? ¿Y por qué no habían llamado a alguien para limpiar el desorden que Sir Reginald aparentemente había hecho? Ciertamente, Lord Smythe no tenía escrúpulos para levantar a algunos de los siervos, no importaba la hora. ¿Por qué estaban tratando de ser tan sigilosos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido siguiente, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando oyó un fuerte gemido que vino de detrás de la puerta, seguido de un bajo y gutural, "¡Maldita sea, Sebastian!" Otro gemido siguió, esta vez más fuerte, y la cama crujió de nuevo.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar hacer ningún ruido, y él sintió el calor que subía a sus mejillas. De repente tuvo una idea muy clara de lo que estos dos estaban haciendo allí - después de todo, él era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber exactamente lo que este tipo de ruidos significaba. De vuelta a Chawton, el lacayo Claus recibía visitas nocturnas por una de las criadas de la cocina, y desde que su habitación estaba al lado de Kurt, Kurt se volvió más familiarizado con los sonidos de las actividades nocturnas de lo que nunca hubiera querido. Pero escucharlos saliendo de una habitación en la que al parecer Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald estaban solos era algo para lo que Kurt no estaba preparado.

En vez de girar y alejarse como debería, presionó la oreja con más fuerza a la puerta, y ahora que realmente se concentró, podía escuchar el sonido del crujido de la tela contra la tela, y la rápida respiración de dos personas.

Por un momento, sólo pudo escuchar estos nuevos sonidos que se ajustaban muy bien con la imagen que lentamente estaba llegando a su mente, antes de que la voz jadeante de Sir Reginald se pudo escuchar de nuevo, "Apuesto a que _Arthur_ no se atreve a entrar en tu habitación tan tarde en la noche, ¿verdad?"

Lord Smythe respondió con una risa baja, y aunque su voz era más ronca de lo habitual, no sonaba tan afectada como la de Sir Reginald cuando él respondió, "No me digas que todavía estás celoso de Arthur. No después de visitar a su encantadora esposa tres veces la semana pasada".

Los sonidos de crujidos pararon por un momento, y Sir Reginald sonó muy culpable cuando preguntó, "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Soy una persona observadora, y, la verdad, vosotros dos no sois muy discretos," Lord Smythe respondió. "¿Supongo que pensaste que follarte a la esposa de Arthur te daría algún tipo de ventaja sobre él?"

"Por favor, Sebastian, sabes que Isabella no significa nada para..."

Fue interrumpido por la risa fría de Lord Smythe, "Por favor, Reginald. No podría importarme posiblemente _menos_ lo que Isabella y tú hacéis juntos. Aunque me resulta divertido que Robert y Lady Catherine sean probablemente las únicas personas verdaderamente virtuosas en esta casa. Aunque, por supuesto, en el caso de lady Catherine, se debe a que su objetivo en la vida es ser más santa que todos los apóstoles juntos".

"Pero tú me pediste que viniera a ti esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Reginald" Lord Smythe suspiró, "Te pedí que vinieras."

"Así que te importo yo más de lo que te importa Arthur, ¿cierto, Sebastian?"

"¿Quieres una respuesta sincera a eso, Reginald? No creo que me importéis mucho ninguno de los dos. Pero tú al menos estás en _silencio_ mientras lo estamos haciendo. Arthur es terriblemente ruidoso, y preferiría no ser atrapado por alguien en mi propia casa. Así que eras la mejor opción".

La voz de Sir Reginald sonó tan quejica que Kurt frunció el ceño involuntariamente, "¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Sebastian?"

"Porque es la verdad, y porque tú preguntaste" Lord Smythe respondió, con voz cada vez más impaciente. "Cierra la boca y date la vuelta ahora, ¿lo harás?"

Kurt se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba colgando ligeramente abierta, y rápidamente la cerró. Ahora no tenía dudas acerca de lo que los dos hombres estaban haciendo aquí, y la realización de lo que esto_ significaba_ en realidad le golpeó con una fuerza para la que no estaba preparado. De repente, una imagen muy vívida de dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos masculinos, moviéndose juntos, presionándose uno contra otro con fuerza, haciendo los sonidos que estaban llegando desde el otro lado de la puerta, se alzó ante los ojos de Kurt, y rápidamente se alejó de la puerta.

Más tarde, él no estaba muy seguro de por qué decidió volver a la biblioteca, o no recordaba cómo él apagó la vela y la dejó en un cajón en el pasillo, pero lo siguiente que él supo es que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en la biblioteca, mirando hacia la oscuridad y tratando de procesar lo que acababa de descubrir.

Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald no eran sólo amigos. Los _amigos_ no se visitan en sus dormitorios en mitad de la noche. Los _amigos_ no tienen conversaciones competitivas sobre quién prefiere a quién. Los_ amigos_ no hacen lo que estos dos, a juzgar por los ruidos que Kurt escuchó, estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

Obviamente, Lord Smythe no se limitó sólo a invitar a amigos para permanecer en Bailey Hall. Los dedos de Kurt se enroscaban alrededor de los apoyabrazos de su sillón cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos dos de los hombres no eran amigos de Lord Smythe. Eran sus amantes.

Ahora, muchas cosas que Kurt no entendía antes de repente empezaban a tener sentido.

La rivalidad extraña entre Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington, la observación de Lord Smythe "Ellos pueden ser bastante exigentes…a veces", el baile, el abrazo entre el Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington... Kurt casi se rio cuando recordó la pregunta de Lady Catherine de esta tarde, "¿Por qué no se ha casado, Lord Smythe?" Bueno, parece que Kurt había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y ahora él seguía preguntándose si esta era también la razón por la que Lady Catherine había estado actuando de manera hostil hacia Lord Smythe. Porque esa noche en el baile, ella comprendió algo que Kurt todavía tenía problemas para procesar.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Kurt dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Lord Smythe, su patrón, el dueño de Bailey Hall, no estaba al parecer interesado en las mujeres como amantes, sino que tenía algún tipo de relación con Sir Reginald y, si Kurt había entendido correctamente su conversación, con Lord Huntington.

El concepto de amor entre dos hombres no era desconocido para Kurt. Hubo un pequeño escándalo en Chawton una vez, cuando el sobrino de la señora Wilbourne, la esposa del propietario del pub, fue arrestado y acusado en Londres de cometer actos de grave indecencia con otro hombre. Los cargos fueron retirados al final, pero los aldeanos, que no habían oído hablar de él ni nunca habían visto al joven antes, no pararon de hablar de ello durante semanas.

Kurt no tenía todavía catorce años en ese momento, pero recordaba que su padre había visitado el pub con mucha más frecuencia de lo habitual, como para demostrar su apoyo a la familia. También recordaba que nadie había hablado abiertamente acerca de _qué exactamente_ estos hombres habían hecho mal. Todo el mundo se apresuró a insultar y hablar de la condenación eterna, pero Kurt, no sabiendo lo que los "actos de grave indecencia" en realidad _significaban_, finalmente, había preguntado a su padre. Su padre no había estado cómodo con el tema tampoco, pero él había explicado vacilante a Kurt que algunos hombres no sienten ninguna atracción hacia las mujeres. En cambio, preferían a otros hombres como compañeros sexuales. Y mientras que su padre no expresó su opinión personal sobre el asunto, dejó muy claro lo que tanto la Iglesia como el estado pensaban sobre tales actos.

Desde entonces, cada vez que Kurt entró en contacto con el tema (que no era muy a menudo), recordó el resentimiento y el odio de las otras personas, no sólo hacia los dos hombres, sino también hacia su familia. Pero hasta ahora, el tema había sido algo con lo que Kurt no tenía una conexión directa, sino algo que, si es que había sucedido, sucedía en algún lugar lejano, en Londres o en París. Después de haber escuchado a su patrón y su amante sólo a unos pocos pisos de distancia de sus propios dormitorios, forzó a Kurt a enfrentar el tema como el nunca había hecho antes.

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, Kurt miró hacia la ventana. Ahora que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, podía distinguir las estanterías y el alféizar de la ventana. No es que él condenara a nadie. Él sabía que la iglesia afirmaba que era un pecado, y que el Estado lo consideraba ilegal. Pero su relación con la iglesia era difícil ya, y él tenía problemas creyendo que un padre celestial que estaba listo para perdonar pecados como el robo, la prostitución o el asesinato fuera a castigar a alguien por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Cuando su padre le había hablado de ello, él no lo hizo sonar como si alguien tuviera mucha opción en estos asuntos, y de haber observado el desarrollo de algunas relaciones, Kurt sabía que a veces enamorarse traía más dolor que alegría. Él recordaba a John, el mozo de cuadra, y su obsesión desesperada con Lady Janet, o Abigail, la criada, y su enamoramiento no correspondido al Sr. Johnson, el maestro de los herederos de Shaftesbury. Ninguno de ellos eligió enamorarse, y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de cambiar nada acerca de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente entre dos hombres -o dos mujeres?

Para el propio Kurt, el amor se había mantenido mayormente como un concepto abstracto hasta la fecha. Sí, él había mirado a las chicas a su alrededor, sabiendo que se esperaba que un día se enamorara, o al menos se casara con una de ellas. Y le gustaba su compañía, y mucho. Pero al oír a los otros chicos del pueblo hablando de sus aventuras sexuales, o escuchando involuntariamente a Claus y su ayudante de cocina, se preguntó por qué nunca había sentido ningún deseo sexual hacia una chica.

Cuando pensaba en Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald juntos, él tenía que admitir que, aparte del hecho de que ambos eran seres humanos horribles, él no encontraba la idea de dos hombres siendo amantes para nada terrible. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de la aventura de Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald traía tantas complicaciones con ello - tantas complicaciones para las que Kurt no se sentía preparado.

Él enterró su rostro en sus manos, sabiendo que su creciente dolor de cabeza se debía igualmente a la falta de sueño y a su descubrimiento. En pocas palabras, se preguntaba si él era el único en esta casa que sabía acerca de esto. Lord Huntington era obviamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, y lady Catherine parecía serlo también. Sir Robert podría tener una idea, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de lo mucho que realmente sabía. En cuanto a los sirvientes, no podía imaginar que el Sr. Moore o la Sra. Seymour tuvieran alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Y luego... estaba Nick.

Era alguien que Kurt no había considerado hasta ahora en absoluto. ¿Qué sabía Nick de todo esto? Él había pasado toda su vida en Bailey Hall. ¿Podrían las preferencias de Lord Smythe haber escapado a su atención? Kurt pensó en algunos momentos que empezaban a tener más sentido ahora: Nick negándose a especular sobre la rivalidad de Sir Reginald y de lord Huntington, Nick tratando de distraer a Kurt de mirar fijamente a Lord Smythe y a Lord Huntington abrazándose el uno al otro -

"Él lo sabe", murmuró Kurt. "Definitivamente sabe sobre esto."

Por un momento, él se preguntó si podría decirle a Nick lo que él presenció. Él tenía el deseo desesperado por hablar con _alguien_ sobre ello, sólo para aclarar su cabeza, para escuchar la opinión de alguien de su confianza. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con este conocimiento recién adquirido, y realmente podría necesitar algunos consejos. Pero hasta ahora, Nick había sido extremadamente leal a Lord Smythe, y Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Kurt le dijera acerca de lo que sabía - o lo que él asumía. Y luego- ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si Nick no era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de las 'amistades' de Lord Smythe?

De repente, se dio cuenta de la clase de poder que este conocimiento le daba sobre Lord Smythe. Sólo el más mínimo rumor de sus preferencias sexuales difundido entre los sirvientes y los habitantes del pueblo, por no hablar de sus amigos de clase alta, podría arruinar su reputación para siempre. Kurt ni siquiera necesitaría una prueba de ello - una vez que el rumor estuviera ahí fuera, la gente vería, la gente pensaría sobre lo que ya había presenciado bajo una nueva luz, y muchos de ellos iban a sacar las mismas conclusiones a las que Kurt había llegado en este momento. Contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en su poder destruir a Lord Smythe completamente.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que él nunca podría hacer una cosa así. Porque tan horrible como Lord Smythe era, y por mucho que Kurt lo despreciara y realmente quisiera derramar la sopa hirviendo sobre su regazo a veces, él nunca podría arruinar la vida de otro ser humano.

Al final, él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado en la biblioteca. ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Más? Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver a su habitación, ya que no tardaría mucho hasta que tuvieran que levantarse de nuevo. Él lamentó haber dejado la vela detrás mientras tanteaba su camino fuera de la biblioteca y por el pasillo, esta vez tomando las escaleras del servicio. En parte porque allí encontraría el camino incluso en la oscuridad, en parte porque no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Sir Reginald cuando el hombre regresara a su habitación.

Así que hizo lentamente su camino por las escaleras, su mente aún a mil con pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir, y lo que esto significaba: para él, para Lord Smythe, para su relación con Nicholas, para su vida en Bailey Hall.

Porque, le gustara o no, ahora era parte de un gran secreto, un secreto que tenía el potencial de destruir a Lord Smythe y a todos a su alrededor.

Kurt estaba todavía acostado despierto en su cama cuando Nick golpeó contra la puerta para que él y Jeff se despertaran.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que es muy difícil estar alegre por la mañana después de no haber dormido ni un minuto la noche anterior. Kurt se dio cuenta de esto en la mesa de desayuno en la cocina, donde intentaba seguir la conversación entre Nicholas y Jane mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando bostezó por octava vez, Nick volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos críticos y le preguntó, "Kurt, ¿por qué te ves como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche?"

"Porque no lo hice," Kurt respondió. Ahora que el susto de su descubrimiento comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía. Y todavía su mente era incapaz de dejar de correr con la cuestión de lo que debería hacer ahora. Mirando a la expresión preocupada de Nick, él realmente quería nada más que decirle lo que pasó, oír el consuelo de que todo iba a salir bien y luego esconderse de nuevo en la cama. Pero ya que él no estaba seguro de si el _consuelo_ sería la primera reacción de Nick al escuchar lo que Kurt presenció, él mantuvo su boca cerrada y alcanzó su taza de té. Ignoró el vaso de leche que la Sra. Bertram había puesto delante de él, ya que no haría nada para mejorar su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Fue la tormenta?" Harriet le preguntó, y lo miró con una expresión de comprensión en sus ojos azules. "Me hizo despertarme también. Todo ese viento fuerte era terriblemente aterrador, ¿no es así?"

Kurt vaciló. Por supuesto que podía culpar fácilmente su insomnio a la tormenta, pero ellos habían tenido un tiempo horrible y muchas tormentas eléctricas durante estas últimas semanas y ninguna de ellas lo mantuvo levantado por la noche. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mordisquear una tostada, "No sé si fue debido a la tormenta, yo simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño." La Sra. Bertram le dio una mirada compasiva y arrojó una cucharada extra de gachas en el plato. Nick todavía parecía preocupado, así que Kurt añadió, "Y Jeff no paraba de roncar." Lo cual, si bien no estaba relacionado con su insomnio, todavía era muy cierto.

Jeff levantó la vista de su desayuno con una expresión de indignación en su rostro. "Yo no ronco", respondió, con toda la dignidad que un hombre con una boca llena de gachas puede reunir. Frank dejó la cuchara y lo miró con una mirada divertida de incredulidad, "Odio ser la fuente de la decepción, Jeff, pero definitivamente roncas. Nick y yo podemos escucharte desde el otro lado del pasillo."

Jeff tragó su papilla y parecía ofendido, Harriet y Jane reían, y Nick ocultó su sonrisa presionando una taza de té en sus labios. Kurt bostezó por novena vez.

El desayuno terminó abruptamente cuando el señor Moore entró en la habitación, ordenando que se dieran prisa y prepararan la sala de desayunos antes de que despertaran los caballeros. El recordatorio de que él se encontraría cara a cara con Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald muy pronto no hizo nada para relajar a Kurt. Él todavía no había resuelto lo que tenía que hacer con sus descubrimientos, lo único que sabía era que él realmente, de verdad quería hablar con Nicholas. Él no estaba seguro de si se sentía listo para hacer frente a esta situación por su cuenta, y Nick, aunque a veces era casi demasiado brutalmente honesto, hasta ahora nunca había dejado de ofrecer consejos valiosos. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para pedirle a Nicholas unos minutos de su tiempo, pensaba en lo que estaba en riesgo aquí - no sólo para Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald, sino para él también. Y cada vez, sus dudas permanecían detrás de sus labios cerrados.

Cuando cada taza y cada cucharilla estaba donde correspondía y hasta el señor Moore no podía encontrar nada que criticar sobre la mesa del desayuno, Kurt y los demás lacayos se apresuraron escaleras arriba para despertar a los caballeros. Para sorpresa de Kurt, Sir Robert ya estaba levantado y vestido cuando Kurt llamó a su puerta. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, un libro sobre las rodillas, y le pidió a Kurt que le dejara durante otra hora. "No es como si nadie más se levantará tan pronto", dijo, sonriendo brevemente a Kurt antes de que sus ojos volvieran a descansar en las páginas de _Las aventuras de Caleb Williams_.

Resultó que Sir Robert conocía a sus amigos bastante bien - Lord Henry no estaba nada inclinado a levantarse, y cuando Kurt le preguntó con cuidado cuando quería que Kurt le despertara, él lanzó una almohada en la dirección general de la puerta y gritó "Por el amor de Cristo, déjame dormir chico, ¿quieres?"

Kurt decidió que Lord Henry haría sonar la campana para él una vez que estuviera listo, y volvió a la sala de desayunos, donde Harriet sólo traía las últimas jarras de leche y café. Ninguno de los otros lacayos estaban presentes todavía, y Kurt se preguntó por un momento si Jeff tuvo más éxito en despertar a Lord Edmund de la que él tuvo con su hermano. Dado que no había nada más para él que hacer, Kurt tomó su lugar al lado de la puerta, dispuesto a esperar algún tiempo antes de que los primeros invitados estuvieran listos para el desayuno.

Sorprendentemente, él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos, alguien entró en la habitación, y para consternación de Kurt era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Cuando Lord Smythe entró dando un traspiés en la sala de desayunos, Kurt cerró los ojos por un instante, maldiciendo a cualquier entidad divina que parecía tener bastante cruel humor esta mañana.

Los ojos de Lord Smythe estaban apenas abiertos, y era supuestamente sólo gracias a Nicholas que se las arregló para ponerle las ropas de viaje. Lentamente, se desplomó en la silla más cercana a él, sin molestarse en ocultar su bostezo. Le dio a Kurt una cierta satisfacción el ver que la noche fue probablemente tan corta para Lord Smythe como lo fue para Kurt - aunque presumiblemente mucho más agradable.

"Buenos días, su señoría", dijo Kurt, y colocó la habitual taza de té frente a su patrón. Un poco de leche, dos cucharadas de azúcar - una de las primeras cosas que Kurt aprendió en Bailey Hall, y sin duda una de las más útiles.

Lord Smythe se encogió al oír el sonido de la voz de Kurt y miró hacia arriba con una expresión de sorpresa. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del lacayo cuando entró en la habitación. Él asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, no despierto lo suficiente para llegar a la observación condescendiente habitual o incluso a una sonrisa de superioridad, lo cual Kurt lo encontró un cambio muy agradable. En su lugar, Lod Smythe se quedó mirando a su taza de té, como si él se preguntara qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer con ella.

"¿Le apetece un poco de pan tostado, o gachas, mi Lord?" Kurt preguntó, maldiciendo interiormente al Sr. Moore y a Nick por no estar aquí. Lord Smythe meramente bostezó de nuevo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla y cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y mirar a Kurt con una expresión agotada en sus ojos, "¿Cómo podéis estar todos, maldita sea, tan _alegres _a esta hora de la mañana?"

Irritado, Kurt lo miró, sin saber qué responder a eso. "Uno tiene mucha práctica, su señoría", finalmente contestó. Lord Smythe suspiró y alcanzó su taza. "Supongo que la tienes", murmuró, haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido caliente se encontró con su lengua sin preparación. "Nick también. Bueno, no es exactamente alegre", agregó después de un momento de contemplación, "Pero está tan terriblemente _despierto_." Escupió la palabra como si fuera venenosa, y Kurt luchó de repente contra las ganas de sonreír. Se podía imaginar el júbilo que tendría un gruñón y soñoliento Lord Smythe por la mañana cuando era despertado y vestido por un insistente, y _despierto_ Nick.

Al parecer, pasar la noche con Sir Reginald dejó a Lord Smythe en un estado de ánimo mucho más civilizado de lo habitual. Él miró a Kurt de nuevo y preguntó, "¿Compartes la habitación con Nick, Kurt?"

"No, su señoría," Kurt respondió, todavía esperando una observación desagradable en cualquier momento. "Estoy compartiendo la habitación con Jeffrey."

Lord Smythe asintió, colocando su taza de nuevo en el plato. "Pobre Jeffrey. Estar atrapado con Nick _y_ contigo cada mañana me haría querer matarme a mí mismo, eso seguro." Tal vez fuera el cansancio en su voz, o la sonrisa bromista en su rostro, pero Kurt no se sintió ofendido por la declaración. Estaba acostumbrado a ser insultado – así que _ser objeto de burla_ por Lord Smythe no era algo para lo que se sentía preparado.

Lord Smythe bostezó de nuevo, su mirada a la deriva hacia la ventana, ensimismado en la niebla de la mañana afuera. "Tostadas será suficiente, Kurt", dijo sin volver la cabeza, y Kurt se apresuró para preparar el plato. Cuando puso el último trozo de pan en el plato, Nick entró en la habitación. Al ver a Lord Smythe, que parecía tratar de quedarse dormido en su silla de nuevo, levantó una ceja burlona a Kurt, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y le entregó el plato.

"Me alegro de ver que decidió tomar algo de desayuno a pesar de sus anteriores reservas, mi Lord," dijo Nick cuando puso el plato delante de Lord Smythe, y sólo el más pequeño indicio de reprimenda en su voz le dijo a Kurt que los intentos de Nick por despertar a su amo tan temprano eran presumiblemente exactamente cómo Kurt imaginaba que eran.

"Cállate, Nick," Lord Smythe respondió, sin abrir los ojos, pero alcanzando una de las perfectamente rectangulares rodajas de pan. "Por lo menos Kurt es silencioso por la mañana."

Kurt casi dejó caer la copa que estaba sosteniendo, y no pudo dejar de darse la vuelta para mirar a Lord Smythe, quien comenzaba a mordisquear el borde de la pieza de pan tostado. Podría haber jurado que su amo simplemente expresó algo que sonaba espantosamente casi como un cumplido.

"Bueno, en ese caso, yo estaría feliz de dejar a Kurt la tarea de despertarle, mi Lord", dijo Nick, recargando la taza vacía de té en un movimiento rápido. Lord Smythe ahora abrió un ojo mirando al lacayo con diversión, "Ahora no seas ridículo, Nick", dijo, su voz sonaba casi afectuosa. Su mirada se desplazó a Kurt, y le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir, "No queremos dejarle marcado para toda la vida, ¿verdad?"

Nick abrió la boca para responder algo, pero ahora Sir Robert y lord Huntington entraron en la sala de desayunos, y Nick regresó rápidamente y en silencio a la mesa de alimentos para ayudar a Kurt a preparar sus comidas. Kurt se alegró de su ayuda, porque él todavía tenía problemas para procesar el pensamiento de haber tenido un encuentro amistoso con Lord Smythe.

Poco a poco, las sillas en la mesa se llenaron, y Jeff y Frank se unieron a Kurt y a Nick. Cuando Sir Reginald entró, Kurt se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándole a él y a Lord Smythe con atención, buscando pistas de que no sólo había soñado lo que pasó anoche. Lord Smythe era, o bien un muy buen actor o simplemente estaba muy cansado. Él no respondió a la presencia de Sir Reginald, en su lugar, él tranquilamente sorbió su té y escuchó la conversación entre Sir Robert y Lord Henry (a quien Jeff había ayudado a vestirse, por lo cual Kurt le estaba totalmente agradecido - no le venía de gusto otra almohada siendo lanzada en su camino).

Sir Reginald, sin embargo, tenía una expresión decididamente satisfecha en su rostro, y Kurt se preguntó si él era el único que se daba cuenta de las miradas que dirigía a Lord Smythe, o de la sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro cuando hablaba con Lord Huntington.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Sir Reginald demasiado tiempo sólo cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Nick. El otro lacayo levantó la ceja en pregunta silenciosa, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza y agarró la jarra de té, cruzando la habitación para volver a llenar la taza de Lady Isabella. Tal vez fuera porque Lord Smythe por primera vez parecía ser genuinamente _agradable_, pero Kurt decidió que antes de que él no estuviera absolutamente seguro de cuál era su posición sobre este asunto, él no iba a decirle a nadie acerca de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera a Nick.

**K&S**

* * *

El desayuno pasó con bastante rapidez. La mayoría de los huéspedes estaban todavía demasiado cansados para una conversación formal, y pronto preguntaron por sus abrigos, alistándose para el viaje a Longleat House. Harriet y Jane ayudaron a las damas con sus sombreros, mientras que Kurt y Nick se dieron prisa y bajaron las escaleras, yendo a buscar las últimas piezas de equipaje y llevándolos al patio, donde Frank y Jeff los cargaban en los carruajes bajo la mirada crítica del Sr. Moore.

Nick y Kurt estaban sólo llevando la última maleta entre ellos (el cielo sabía lo que la doncella de lady Catherine había metido entre sus enaguas - ladrillos, a juzgar por el peso de la misma), y Kurt estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia el patio, cuando una voz detrás de ellos llamó, "¡Nick!" Kurt se dio vuelta para ver a Lord Smythe caminando rápidamente hacia ellos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y la duda parpadeó brevemente en sus ojos antes de desaparecer detrás de una máscara de indiferencia en blanco. "¿Sí, su señoría?" Nick interrogó, con una expresión igualmente en blanco. Por un breve momento, Kurt se maravilló ante el talento de los dos actores ante él - nadie que no hubiera presenciado el encuentro amistoso entre ellos antes, adivinaría que eran más de amo y criado.

"La carta", dijo Lord Smythe. La mirada de él ni siquiera se dirigió a Nick, sino que en su lugar se centró en Frank, que estaba ayudando a Lady Isabella a entrar en el carruaje, "¿La carta que querías darme?"

Necesitó Nick una fracción de segundo para entender de lo que Lord Smythe le estaba hablando, pero luego estuvo a punto de dejar caer la maleta sobre los pies de Kurt. "Me había olvidado de eso", dijo, sonando por igual culpable, agradecido y sorprendido. "Un momento, Su Señoría, voy a buscarla de inmediato."

Kurt miró al otro lacayo mientras se apresuraba a alejarse, desconcertado acerca de qué carta estaban hablando. Parecía poco probable que Lord Smythe fuera a entregar una carta de Nick, pero al mismo tiempo no sonaba como si estuvieran hablando de algo que Lord Smythe hubiera escrito por sí mismo. Él hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Nick sobre ello más tarde. Pero ahora, Kurt se había quedado parado en la puerta con una maleta muy pesada y Lord Smythe, que todavía estaba estudiando el patio exterior, haciendo caso omiso de Kurt. Kurt se sintió tonto esperando al lado de la maleta para que Nick regresara, pero él no podía levantarla por sí solo, y ni Jeff ni el Sr. Moore atraparon su mirada impotente a través del patio, ambos demasiado ocupados diciendo adiós a Frank. El ambiente se sentía tan diferente del estado de ánimo en la sala de desayuno de esta mañana - Lord Smythe parecía frío y distante, tal vez, Kurt reflexionó, porque era consciente de Lady Catherine mirándolo a través de la ventanilla del carruaje, y lord Huntington, que golpeaba ligeramente el pie con impaciencia, probablemente preguntándose qué era lo que entretenía a Lord Smythe tanto tiempo.

Kurt no se atrevía a decir nada a su patrón cuando estaba siendo observado tan de cerca, ni siquiera para desearle un buen viaje o un tiempo agradable en Longleat House. Casi se había decidido a abandonar la maleta e ir a buscar a Jeff para que le ayudara cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados en la escalera - tomando dos escalones a la vez - anunció el regreso de Nick. Él apareció momentos más tarde, sosteniendo una carta y exclamando sin aliento, "Aquí está." Lord Smythe asintió, rápidamente tomando la carta y plegándola en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

"Gracias, mi Lord", añadió Nick. Se veía mucho más joven jadeando por la falta de aire, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el ejercicio repentino, se dio cuenta Kurt. Y mucho más vulnerable. "Muchas gracias."

La expresión en los ojos de Lord Smythe se suavizó por un segundo cuando miró a Nick, y la sonrisa en su cara era genuina cuando él respondió, "No hay de qué" Al parecer, él quería decir algo más, pero ahora lord Huntington, que se había puesto aún más impaciente, se acercó a ellos, y cualquier comentario adicional desapareció de nuevo detrás de la expresión indiferente de Lord Smythe.

"¿Esto va a tomar mucho más tiempo, Sebastian?" Lord Huntington le interrogó, su mirada despectiva pasando sobre Nick y Kurt. "Isabella sigue diciendo que quiere estar en casa antes de que oscurezca."

"Ella puede adelantarse, para lo que me importa," Lord Smythe replicó. "No es como que no sepamos el camino de Longleat."

Lord Huntington se rio y lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lord Smythe, "Vamos, Sebastian, di adiós a tus lacayos. Te prometo que tenemos un excelente personal en casa, no vas a echarles de menos." Su mirada se desplazó sobre Kurt y él sonrió sin humor, "Sobre todo porque nuestros sirvientes no necesitan horas para un par de piezas de equipaje."

Kurt sintió el calor aumentando en sus mejillas; avergonzado de que Lord Huntington se dio cuenta de sus dificultades para llevar la maleta por su cuenta. Él miró a Lord Smythe, cuya sonrisa coincidía con la de su amigo mientras miraba a Kurt, "Bueno, todos esperábamos que Kurt crecería y se haría con su puesto." Suspiró, "Pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a haber contratado a un _muchacho _sirviente en lugar de a un lacayo (*)".

Ese fue el momento preciso en que algo dentro de Kurt simplemente se quebró. Era, con mucho, el peor insulto que había escuchado desde que llegó a Bailey Hall, pero esta mañana, pensaba que había vislumbrado a un Lord Smythe diferente: un Lord Smythe que podría tomarle el pelo,_ sin_ ser hiriente. Tal vez incluso tenía la esperanza de que esta mañana podía significar un cambio, un nuevo comienzo, una señal de que algún día realmente se sentiría apreciado en Bailey Hall.

Se había equivocado. Cuando Lord Smythe sonrió a Lord Huntington y se giró hacia el marco de la puerta, Kurt se dio cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar. Porque Lord Smythe nunca sería nada más que un tonto arrogante y egoísta que no formaba apegos con nadie, ni siquiera con sus iguales sociales, y disfrutaba hiriendo los sentimientos de otras personas para su propio entretenimiento.

Así que cuando Lord Smythe miró sobre su hombro y dijo en voz alta, "Trata de hacer ejercicio, Kurt, tal vez ayude", Kurt finalmente tuvo suficiente. Su reacción no fue una decisión consciente, fue un reflejo, una respuesta a todo lo que Lord Smythe y sus amigos le habían lanzado en las últimas semanas.

"Lo haré, _Señor_."

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, él supo que había cometido un terrible error. Él podía oír la aguda toma de aire de Nick al respirar, y podía ver a Lord Smythe que se detuvo en seco en medio de la puerta. Él podía ver la expresión escandalizada de lord Huntington, y por un breve momento le habría gustado poder echarse atrás en sus palabras. Ningún Lord en toda Inglaterra jamás dejaría pasar el que se dirigieran a él no de acuerdo a su posición, y que se dirigieran a él con el más bajo título de "Señor", reservado sólo para los caballeros y barones, que no era en absoluto adecuado.

Pero Kurt sólo lamentó eso por un breve momento, porque sabía muy en el fondo que lo decía en serio. Y que "Señor" en realidad no se acercaba a todas las cosas que le gustaría llamar a Lord Smythe en su cara. Así que simplemente levantó la barbilla y se preparó a sí mismo para lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Poco a poco, Lord Smythe se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era ilegible mientras sus ojos lentamente viajaron por el rostro de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir el calor aumentando en sus mejillas, pero sostuvo la mirada de Lord Smythe, negándose a dar marcha atrás en esta ocasión. Era consciente de que las próximas palabras que iba a escuchar serían o una terrible reprimenda o la orden de empacar sus cosas y dejar Bailey Hall para siempre. Sin embargo, él lo había dicho, y estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a estas consecuencias.

"Mi Lord..." Nick comenzó, su voz sosteniendo la disculpa que Kurt nunca se atrevería a pronunciar, pero Lord Smythe levantó la mano, un gesto decidido a silenciar a Nick. Se quedó mirando a Kurt por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que muy lentamente, la comisura derecha de su boca se convirtiera en una sonrisa. No era una expresión agradable, sin embargo, todavía mantenía la sorpresa, parecía intrigado, pero sobre todo, parecía desafiado, y Kurt sólo sabía que la falta de ira o enojo no podía ser una buena cosa.

Esta vez, Lord Smythe ignoró la mirada que Lord Huntington le estaba dando, y dio un paso más hacia Kurt, con la mirada fija en el rostro del chico más joven. Su sonrisa se intensificó cuando dijo, "Que tengas una buena navidad, Kurt. Y disfruta de las vacaciones. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro próximo encuentro va a ser... interesante."

Su voz tenía algo entre una amenaza y una promesa, y Kurt cuando miró a su patrón darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los carruajes, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que las próximas semanas serían la calma antes de la tormenta.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** (*) Cuando Sebastian insulta a Kurt, se refiere a "foot_boy_". El término en inglés para lacayo es "foot_man_" Al llamarle "Footboy" cambia "man" por "boy". Ese es el insulto exacto que en español no tiene una traducción literal. Lo he traducido como mejor he creído que se captaba el sentido del insulto ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Diciembre 1849-febrero 1850

Kurt nunca había pasado la Navidad en una casa sin un patrón en ella. Como era de esperar, se sentía incómodo al caminar por los pasillos silenciosos y habitaciones desiertas de Bailey Hall, vacías y frías sin un fuego para calentarlas.

De vuelta en Chawton, la Navidad era la época más ocupada del año. Cada miembro de la familia Shaftesbury iba a Chawton Manor durante las vacaciones, independientemente de la distancia que tuvieran que recorrer. Los sirvientes pasaban días y noches decorando los pasillos con acebo y muérdago, cientos de velas eran encendidas, y los platos que Kurt llevaba al comedor eran los más exquisitos que había visto en su vida. Lord Shaftesbury siempre se aseguraba de que los sirvientes no sólo llegaran a comer lo que quedaba de la cena del patrón, sino que todos los años daba aviso a la cocinera para que preparara una comida especial para los sirvientes y los habitantes del pueblo, que venían a comer a Chawton Manor dos días después de Navidad. Era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que Kurt tenía de su antiguo hogar: sentado al lado del horno caliente con un tazón de pudding en sus rodillas, escuchando las voces alegres de las criadas de la cocina cantando canciones mientras Claus les acompañaba con su flauta.

La navidad en Bailey Hall fue bastante diferente. Por mucho que Kurt disfrutara de la ausencia de su patrón, los días después de su salida no fueron fáciles. Su desafío a la autoridad de Lord Smythe no pasó desapercibida por el Sr. Moore. Kurt no estaba seguro de _quién_ le dijo al mayordomo sobre ello, pero ya que él sabía que Nick nunca le delataría y Lord Smythe no parecía como si necesitara una tercera persona que interfiriera, Kurt sólo podía sospechar que lord Huntington le dijo algo al Sr. Moore antes de meterse en el carruaje. Pero cómo fuera, él llegó a saber de ello: cuando los carruajes de los caballeros y las damas habían desaparecido detrás de los árboles sin hojas, el Sr. Moore rápidamente ordenó a Kurt que lo acompañara a su habitación, donde Kurt recibió la peor reprimenda de su vida. El mayordomo le dejó muy claro que después de simplemente dos meses en Bailey Hall, la posición de Kurt no estaba segura, que había decenas de chicos por ahí que darían su brazo derecho para tener su trabajo, y que cualquier acto más de desobediencia o descaro hacia su patrón, sin duda tendría como resultado su notificación de despido- incluso si Lord Smythe era lo suficientemente generoso como para dejarlo pasar esta vez. Kurt volvió a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose humillado e incomprendido.

Y, sin embargo, él no se atrevía a lamentar finalmente haberle plantado cara a Lord Smythe. De hecho, el regaño del señor Moore le hacía sentir mucho como el héroe trágico de una novela, poco apreciado por la gente que le rodea y con un destino de una vida mejor y más emocionante en algún lugar muy lejos. Lamentablemente, sólo tuvo unas horas para ponerse de mal humor y deleitarse con su autocompasión, porque temprano en la noche, Nick entró en su habitación para decirle a Jeff que el Sr. Moore le estaba buscando. El momento en que Jeff cerró la puerta detrás de él, Nick se volvió hacia Kurt, una silenciosa pregunta en su mirada, y Kurt sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones a Nick ahora.

"¿Has venido a gritarme también?" Kurt le preguntó desde donde él estaba sentado en su cama. "Porque puedo asegurarte, que el señor Moore ya se encargó de eso."

Para su sorpresa, Nick suspiró y suavemente empujó las rodillas de Kurt a un lado para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. "Oh Kurt", dijo, y negó con la cabeza, "¿Qué _voy_ a hacer contigo?"

Esta no era del todo la reacción que Kurt esperaba, pero sólo para aclararlo, él preguntó, "¿Así que, _no_ estás aquí para regañarme?"

Nick negó con la cabeza y miró a Kurt con una sonrisa casi resignada, "No puedo decir que no entienda por qué dijiste lo que dijiste. Es el impulso natural de devolverla de la misma forma que la recibes." Puso los ojos en blanco y añadió, "Dios sabe que he pasado por eso con él." Su expresión se puso seria otra vez, "No obstante Kurt, no importa cuán justificadas pienses que tus acciones son, o cuánto de imbécil Sebastian está siendo - tú no puedes hacer algo como eso en público."

Le golpeó a Kurt lo extraño de escuchar a Nick dirigirse a su patrón por su nombre de pila, aunque en realidad no le sorprendió - sólo se sumó a su observación de que había más en la relación entre Lord Smythe y Nick de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sin embargo, él decidió no llamarle la atención sobre ello esta vez, en cambio expresando la pregunta que le había estado molestando desde esa mañana, "¿Crees que Lord Smythe se habrá olvidado de ello en el momento en que regrese?"

"Nunca," Nick respondió sin un momento de vacilación, "Pero tienes que entender, Kurt - Sebastian ni siquiera es el problema aquí." Se desplazó sobre la cama, con una expresión pensativa mientras contemplaba sus siguientes palabras, "La forma en que te ha estado provocando estas últimas semanas, este tipo de reacción es lo más probable que él estuviera esperando. Pero mira -no va a molestarle. Al menos, no como le molestaría a la mayoría de los otros patrones".

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente, "A él le _gusta_ cuando alguien le da un pequeño desafío. Él disfruta de ello, y te seguirá la corriente- por algún tiempo, pero a largo plazo, no permitirá que su autoridad puede verse dañada por dejar que lo desafíes. Y _su_ reacción a ello ni siquiera es el mayor problema aquí".

"¿No lo es?" Kurt le preguntó, perplejo en cuanto a lo que Nick estaba insinuando.

"No," Nick le respondió, "Como he dicho, Sebastian te seguirá la corriente, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Pero, ¿puedes imaginarte cómo los demás, cómo Jeff, cómo Jane, o el señor Moore, o la Sra. Seymour reaccionarán?"

Esto es algo en lo que Kurt no había pensado todavía. "Tener una relación especial con tu patrón, incluso si se trata de una forma especial de desprecio del uno al otro, siempre te meterá en problemas con los demás sirvientes," Nick continuó, "Si desafías la autoridad de Sebastian, y él te deja hacerlo, la gente empezará a preguntarse por qué te está tratando de manera diferente. Ellos empezarán a sospechar; se preguntarán si favorece a otros sirvientes y por qué, sospecharán de que tú podrías decirle cosas las cuales se supone que no debería saber. Dejarán de hablar cuando estés cerca, van a empezar a llamarte cosas, y te harán difícil la vida. Y eso no vale la pena."

Kurt lo miró por un largo momento, antes de que él dijera lentamente, "Suena como si hablaras desde la experiencia."

La mirada de Nick se encontró con la de Kurt sólo durante un momento antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado de nuevo, "El mundo en el que vivimos es muy diferente al mundo de nuestros patrones, Kurt. La línea entre estos mundos es clara, y cada vez que tratas de cruzar esa línea, sólo terminas herido".

"¿Alguna vez has tratado de cruzarla?" Kurt le preguntó.

Antes de que Nick pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y Jeff entró en la habitación, murmurando algo sobre "nadie se las arregla para mantener sus zapatos limpios en este tiempo terrible ¿por qué se meten conmigo todo el tiempo?" por lo bajo. La mirada de Nick se encontró con la de Kurt en la comprensión silenciosa de que su conversación había terminado por el momento.

"La arpía quiere verte, Nick", dijo Jeff, y se acostó en su cama. Nick levantó la ceja izquierda hacia el chico rubio, "¿Supongo que por "arpía" te estás refiriendo a nuestra querida Sra. Seymour, Jeffrey?"

"¿Quién más?" Jeff replicó, dándose la vuelta sobre su espalda. "El señor Moore no es una arpía. Él es más...", reflexionó en esto por un segundo, mirando al techo antes de que él concluyera, "... es más como un castor con un poco de sobrepeso y muy nervioso."

Kurt resopló de risa e incluso Nick sonrió con picardía antes de que se pusiera de pie, "Ni siquiera dejes que ninguno de esos dos te pille diciendo cosas como esta."

"No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo", Jeff respondió, guiñándole un ojo al otro lacayo. "Me gusta estar aquí, y pienso alojarme el tiempo suficiente para ver a Kurt servir el té sobre los pantalones de Lord Smythe. Preferiblemente, mientras los esté usando."

Kurt suspiró, "No es gracioso, Jeff." Nick vaciló por un momento antes de que abrió la puerta y dijo, "Sólo... piensa en lo que te dije, Kurt, por favor."

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él y dejó a Kurt con las burlas de Jeff y una noche para reflexionar acerca de su conversación con Nicholas.

**K&S**

* * *

El invierno en Bailey Hall no fue como Kurt había imaginado. Ciertamente, el tiempo no hizo nada para evitar la expectativa general - tres días después de la partida de Lord Smythe y sus amigos, Kurt se despertó preguntándose de donde venía el brillo entre las cortinas. Cuando él corrió las cortinas, fue recibido por la visión de los copos de nieve que bailaban en el aire frío, añadiendo nuevas capas a la gruesa capa de nieve que ya cubría los campos y los árboles. Al presionar la nariz contra el vidrio congelado de la ventana, Kurt miró el tranquilo paisaje fuera por un tiempo, antes de que él estornudara lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a Jeff, que gimió algo sobre el arroz con leche antes de tirar de la manta sobre la cabeza.

Continuó nevando durante dos días, y Kurt se enteró de que la gente de Bailey Hall no percibía ese tiempo como una bendición de Navidad, sino como una amenaza. De vuelta en Chawton, nadie se preocupaba por la nieve - aldeanos y sirvientes por igual trabajaban para mantener las calles libres de nieve, y con el pueblo no estando ni siquiera a un paseo de cinco minutos de distancia, nadie estaba realmente preocupado.

Que nevara en Bailey Hall, que estaba a una hora a pie de la residencia de otro ser humano, no era precisamente divertido. Por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba preparado para ello: las bodegas estaban llenas de alimentos, la leña en el cobertizo era suficiente para conseguir superar dos inviernos, por lo menos, y montones y montones de heno proporcionaban suficiente comida para los animales. El Sr. Moore se aseguró de que los lacayos ayudaran a los chicos de los establos a despejar la nieve y sacarla del patio, por lo que se pudiera llegar a todos los edificios necesarios, y la Sra. Seymour controló personalmente los fuegos, asegurándose de que ningún sirviente tuviera frío por la noche. Pero aún así, la nieve seguía cayendo a intervalos, confinando a todos dentro de la casa y, como Jeff lo expuso una vez, "para completo y absoluto aburrimiento".

En consecuencia, la Navidad fue también un asunto tranquilo. Como no tenían patrones que atender, el Sr. Moore les dio el día libre, y la Sra. Bertram hizo todo lo posible para montar una magnífica cena de Navidad. La nieve cayó durante todo el día, y nadie estuvo tan loco como para intentar enfrentarse al clima exterior para asistir a la misa de Navidad en Wilton. En cambio, todo el mundo se reunió en el salón donde el Sr. Moore dijo algunas oraciones, hizo lecturas de la Biblia y les pidió que cantaran algunas canciones.

El canto continuó en la cocina, después de la pomposa comida que la Sra. Bertram les sirvió. Cuando todo el mundo le había asegurado que, a pesar de que era realmente deliciosa, no podían posiblemente comer otra migaja, la parte pausada de la noche comenzó. La gente empezó a repartir regalos; Tom, el mozo de cuadra, desafió al señor Moore a una partida de ajedrez, y la Sra. Seymour comenzó a leer un cuento de Navidad para las criadas de la cocina. Si bien, planificar los regalos de Navidad para sus amigos en Chawton era lo que a Kurt más le gustaba de la estación, este año ni siquiera había pensado en los regalos hasta que recibió dos paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos de Jane y Nick. Sin palabras, desenvolvió una bufanda muy bien tejida de Jane y un pequeño libro que contenía poemas de Lord Byron del otro lacayo. Sintiéndose culpable, empezó a disculparse por no tener regalos que poder repartir a cambio, pero Jeff, que también llevaba un pañuelo nuevo que recibió de Harriet, puso inmediatamente su mano sobre la boca de Kurt.

"Cállate y da las gracias", le instruyó, mientras que Kurt se esforzaba para ser liberado. "Nada es peor que la gente quejándose y pidiendo disculpas por recibir regalos. Si tú tienes que hacer algo, es recompensárselo dándoles algo extraordinariamente sorprendente el año que viene, pero ahora mismo sé feliz de tener amigos como ellos."

"Nunca esperé jamás decir esto, pero creo que Jeffrey tiene razón", dijo el señor Moore, levantando la vista de la pieza de ajedrez que estaba sosteniendo en su mano. Jeff le sonrió, liberando a Kurt de su mano de hierro "Sr. Moore, realmente creo que es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido."

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Jeffrey," El señor Moore replicó secamente, poniendo la pequeña figura en una de las casillas. "Tengo la fuerte sensación de que, yo estando de acuerdo contigo, seguirá siendo la excepción a la regla."

Mucho después de medianoche, Kurt se quedó dormido en su cama: abrazado bajo la manta suave, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, él miró a Nick y Jeff sentados en la cama enfrente de la suya, debatiendo si el carnicero en Wilton fue alguna vez un admirador secreto de la señora Bertram, y lo último que escuchó antes de que finalmente se dejara llevar por el sueño con una sonrisa contenta en su cara, fueron sus alegres risas.

**K&S**

* * *

Fue durante una tarde en las primeras semanas de enero, cuando el señor Moore decidió que la biblioteca necesitaba una exhaustiva inspección, y le pidió a Kurt que pasara los próximos días ordenando los estantes y devolviendo los libros que se encontraban dispersos por toda la casa. Kurt estaba más que feliz con esta tarea, y mientras que Nick y Jeff se abrían camino a través de la espesa nieve para llegar a la aldea para hacer unos recados para la señora Bertram, él corría alrededor de la casa, trayendo montones y montones de libros a la biblioteca y reabasteciendo los estantes uno por uno. Él no tuvo mucho tiempo para holgazanear - El Sr. Moore le controlaba un par de veces cada hora, para ver cómo se las estaba arreglando y para asegurarse de que Kurt no se perdía en uno de los libros y se olvidaba de sus obligaciones.

Los más grandes montones que devolvió a la biblioteca fueron los que encontró en el escritorio y al lado de la cama de Lord Smythe. Y a pesar del control - visitas del señor Moore, tuvo tiempo suficiente para estudiar el gusto literario de su patrón. Curiosamente, Lord Smythe no parecía tener ningún gusto fijo en la literatura: Kurt encontró revistas de viajes encima de novelas góticas, sobre ensayos filosóficos, encima de poesía contemporánea, sobre una biografía de un pintor alemán, encima de un drama griego. Parecía como si Lord Smythe recogiera los libros al azar, pero devoraba todos ellos con interés: Kurt encontró hojas cubiertas con notas escondidas en algunos de ellos, y pequeños trozos de papel marcando las páginas que a Lord Smythe le parecieron más interesantes, o tal vez más ultrajantes, o tal vez más conmovedoras.

Mientras Kurt ojeaba a través de estos libros, se dio cuenta cada vez más, que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de su patrón. Sería tan fácil simplemente etiquetarlo como un ser humano superficial sin corazón, pero Kurt sabía que no haría justicia a su carácter. Él miró algunas de las notas que Lord Smythe tomó, y estaba desconcertado por su perspicacia y profundidad emocional. Era casi como si hubiera dos Lord Smythes: el que invitaba al azar a sus amigos a su habitación e insultaba a Kurt a la cara, y otro que bromeama con Nick y leía literatura desafiante. La pregunta que Kurt seguía preguntándose a sí mismo durante esas tardes tranquilas era: ¿cuál es el verdadero Lord Smythe?

Entre los libros del estudio de Lord Smythe, Kurt también descubrió el libro sobre el que él y lady Catherine estuvieron discutiendo esa noche antes de que Kurt escuchara a Sir Reginald en el dormitorio de Lord Smythe, y por curiosidad, llevó la novela a su cuarto para leerla. No había el nombre del autor, sólo referencias a otras dos novelas, por lo que muy probablemente fue escrita por una mujer que no quería su nombre atado públicamente a su ocupación como escritora - como la mayoría de las mujeres. Kurt no podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera oído hablar de sus otras novelas: ni _Orgullo y prejuicio_ ni _Sentido y sensibilidad_ le sonaban. Escéptico en cuanto a qué esperar de un autor que da a sus novelas estos nombres que sonaban cursis, empezó a leer.

Él no podía decir que fuera la mejor lectura de su vida: los personajes eran aburridos, las descripciones interminables y la trama no hacía nada para interesarlo en el destino de los personajes. Finalmente, sin embargo, llegó al final del libro, y la escena que provocó un debate tan polémico en el comedor: el descubrimiento y el destierro del amante malvado y la reconciliación entre los miembros de la familia (con el matrimonio de la protagonista con su primo mencionado brevemente en el epílogo de dos páginas). Cuando Kurt devolvió el libro a la biblioteca, reflexionó por qué demonios gente como Lady Catherine estaban tan entusiasmados con una historia tan aburrida.

Para él, la cuestión no era si la protagonista debería haber elegido a su pretendiente malicioso sobre su soso primo. La pregunta que ocupaba su mente, mientras leía era por qué una persona como la protagonista debería conseguir un final feliz, en primer lugar, cuando ella pasó casi trescientas páginas siendo mangoneada y dejando que todo el mundo le pasara por encima. Kurt no tenía paciencia con personajes como ella: si uno no logra defenderse por sí mismo, ¿cómo puede alguien esperar conseguir lo que se quiere? Los finales de cuento de hadas eran todos muy buenos, pero a Kurt les gustaba más cuando la gente realmente luchaba por ellos.

Aún así, todo el tiempo, mientras que él estuvo leyendo ese libro, la voz de Lord Smythe lo persiguió, y él seguía oyendo la pregunta que le había preguntado a lady Catherine esa noche: "Entonces, lady Catherine, usted no cree que un ser humano puede cambiar? ¿Que podemos volvernos buenos o malos en cualquier momento, en función de nuestras propias decisiones tanto como en lo que otras personas nos hacen?"

**K&S**

* * *

Estaban en la primera semana de febrero, cuando la señora Bertram miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados a Kurt y le preguntó: "Kurt, ¿has crecido?"

Kurt parpadeó con sorpresa: "No sé..."

"Creo que la señora Bertram tiene razón", dijo Jeff, mirando hacia la mesa donde él estaba escribiendo una carta. "Desde que se puso en pie e hizo frente a Lord Smythe, parece un poco más alto."

Nick interrumpió su conversación con Harriet para golpear a Jeff en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mientras que Jeff comenzó a quejarse, Nick dirigió su mirada escrutadora a Kurt. "Bueno, es difícil de decir, mientras estás sentado", dijo, rodeando la mesa con rápidos pasos. "Ponte de pie, ¿quieres?"

"No he crecido nada desde hace un año" Kurt respondió, pero sin embargo obedeció a la petición de Nick. "Estoy casi seguro de que no voy a crecer más".

"Estas cosas son tan impredecibles", dijo la señora Bertram, "Un sobrino mío, August, él siempre fue pequeño para su edad, y nadie pensó que eso fuera a cambiar, y luego, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, de repente comenzó a crecer y crecer y no paró hasta que fue cinco centímetros más alto que su padre, y confía en mí, mi hermano no era un hombre bajo, para empezar."

Mientras tanto, Nick había estudiado a Kurt con una expresión concentrada, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el dobladillo de los pantalones de Kurt. "Pensé que el uniforme que te di te quedaba bien."

"Me queda bien", respondió Kurt, mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos y tratando de averiguar qué pasaba con el dobladillo que irritaba a Nick.

"No lo hace", Nick estuvo en desacuerdo, se arrodilló al lado de Kurt y tiró de la costura. "Creo que estos pantalones se están quedando un poco cortos para ti."

Molesto, Kurt lo miró, meditando si un par de pantalones que no le quedaban bien podían realmente haber escapado a su atención. Parecía poco probable, pero entonces, Kurt realmente se había olvidado de la idea de crecer, aceptando que iba a pasar su vida como un lacayo de altura moderada.

"Bueno, vamos a tener que seguirte la pista a partir de ahora, ¿no?" La Sra. Bertram dijo, rebuscando en el cajón de uno de los armarios. "Ven aquí Kurt, ¿quieres?"

Dio un paso hacia el marco de la puerta, llamando a Kurt para que lo siguiera. Él se inclinó contra la piedra fría, resistiendo la tentación de cambiar su peso ligeramente sobre los dedos de sus pies, mientras que la Sra. Bertram marcó cuidadosamente su altura con un trozo de tiza, meticulosamente escribiendo su nombre y la fecha junto a la línea que indicaba su altura.

Dando un paso atrás y dándose la vuelta, Kurt se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora nunca había prestado especial atención a ese marco de la puerta en particular. Su línea no era la primera en ser dibujada ahí: docenas de marcas, algunas de ellas tan desvanecidas que eran difícilmente legibles ya, embellecían el marco de la puerta. Acercándose más, Kurt descifró algunos nombres - reconoció los nombres de _Jane_ y _Emma_, así como el de _Frank_, aunque Kurt puso en duda que este Frank fuera el mismo hombre que ahora era el lacayo de lord Huntington.

Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue el nombre de Nick.

Empezaba en un punto apenas tan alto como el hueso de la cadera de Kurt, el nombre de Nick aparecía una y otra vez, documentando el crecimiento de un niño que pasó toda su vida corriendo por la cocina en la que Kurt estaba de pie.

Al ver su nombre entre los de las personas que daban vida a la finca de Bailey Hall, Kurt sintió una calidez inesperada difundiéndose a través de su cuerpo. Lo sintió como un rito de iniciación, como una prueba de que a pesar de la actitud de su patrón, Kurt pertenecía realmente aquí.

"Pareces un cachorro perdido", dijo Nick, dando un paso detrás de él. "Deja de mirar y ven conmigo, te conseguiremos un nuevo par de pantalones."

**K&S**

* * *

La segunda quincena de febrero vio una mejora en el tiempo: algo de la nieve comenzó a derretirse, y aunque no se estaba volviendo mucho más cálido, Kurt se sintió aliviado de que el camino a la aldea estuviera despejado de nuevo.

Sucedió en una tranquila tarde, cuando Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, con los pies bajo la manta caliente y un libro sobre sus rodillas. Su atención se dividía entre la lectura de _El Castillo de Otranto_ y la otra cama, donde Jeff y Nick estaban sentados. Jeff empujaba los pies contra los muslos de Nick en el pequeño espacio y estaba contemplando con intensidad si realmente necesitaba reparar el desgarro en su chaqueta de inmediato, o si podía esperar hasta mañana. Nick tenía un libro en las rodillas también, pero a diferencia de Kurt, él hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a tratar de centrarse en las páginas, y en su lugar sonreía a Jeff, citando extractos de los discursos del Sr. Moore sobre los deberes de los lacayos.

Justo cuando Jeff había arrojado su almohada a Nick en un vano intento de hacerlo callar, la puerta se abrió, y el señor Moore entró en la habitación. Kurt, Nick y Jeff se apresuraron a ponerse de pie, mientras que el Sr. Moore levantó una ceja de desaprobación ante el estado perezoso en el que obviamente estaban.

"Bueno, es un alivio ver que ninguno de los tres estáis ocupados con algo importante", dijo, "Porque tenéis que reportaros a la cocina de inmediato."

Kurt sólo se dio cuenta ahora que él estaba sosteniendo un trozo de papel doblado en la mano derecha. Nick le preguntó: "¿Ha pasado algo, señor Moore?"

"No pasó nada, Nicholas," El Sr. Moore respondió: "Es decir, todavía no." Levantó la hoja de papel y ahora Kurt podía ver que era una carta, escrita por una mano frenética y bastante desordenada.

"Acabo de recibir una carta de Lord Smythe," el Sr. Moore añadió, "Él regresará pasado mañana, y de nuevo traerá consigo a algunos de sus amigos." Él miró a los tres chicos de pie delante de él, "no creo que tenga que explicaros lo que esto significa ahora, ¿verdad?"

Nick, Jeff y Kurt sacudieron la cabeza - sabían que las próximas horas las pasarían quitando el polvo, limpiando, encendiendo chimeneas, colocando los muebles, revisando armarios, limpiando zapatos, y organizando las mesas. Jeff fue el único que no pudo reprimir un gemido irritado.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el Sr. Moore les hizo un ademán de despedida, "¡Daos prisa chicos, se acabaron las vacaciones!"

Y cuando la mirada de Kurt se detuvo de nuevo en la desordenada caligrafía de Lord Smythe, se sintió seguro de que el señor Moore tenía razón en eso.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T.** Hola chicos. Sé que muchos estábais esperando que vuelva Sebastian, y eso sucede en el siguiente capítulo. De todas formas, considero este capítulo muy importante para ver cosas acerca del carácter de personajes como Nick o Kurt. Doy las gracias a la autora, Nalasan, por tan maravillosa historia.

También, quiero deciros que ya estoy traduciendo el siguiente para que no tengáis que esperar mucho y esta misma semana subiré la traducción del mismo ;) Gracias por leer y comentar!


	10. Chapter 9

**Febrero 1850**

Tal vez algún día él se acostumbraría a esto, Kurt reflexionó cuando tomó su lugar en la fila, de pie entre Jeff y Nick. Él todavía pensaba que ponerse en fila para la llegada de Lord Smythe y sus invitados era una demostración de servidumbre muy exagerada, sobre todo porque seguía haciendo un frío helador fuera. Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su temblor, pero los diez minutos hasta que el enorme carruaje finalmente apareció a la vista parecieron como una eternidad. Sólo cuando el vehículo se detuvo delante de la gran propiedad, se dio cuenta Kurt de que no le seguía un segundo carruaje.

Confundido, se preguntó si el otro carruaje se retrasaba, o si tuvieron un accidente durante el viaje, pero entonces el señor Moore dio unos pasos hacia adelante para abrir la puerta, y Sir Robert salió trepando del carruaje, seguido poco después por Lord Smythe. Se veían cansados , Kurt se dio cuenta : el rostro de Lord Smythe estaba considerablemente más pálido de lo habitual y tenía los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Sir Robert no parecía tan cansado como Lord Smythe, pero ambos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros mientras echaban un vistazo a Bailey Hall: aliviados, felices, y extrañamente tranquilos, como dos refugiados que llegan a un lugar seguro después de un largo y duro viaje.

Pero entonces el señor Moore cerró la puerta del carruaje y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Sir Robert y Lord Smythe eran las únicas personas que salieron de él, y se preguntó dónde estaban Lord Huntington y su esposa, los hermanos Crawshaw y Sir Reginald. Por el rabillo del ojo, trató de echar un vistazo a Nick, y cuando lo hizo, vio que el ceño fruncido por la confusión en el rostro del criado coincidía con el del Sr. Moore, que se aclaró la garganta cortésmente.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, su señoría", dijo Moore. Lord Smythe sonrió al mayordomo, "Feliz año nuevo, Moore. Espero que hayáis tenido una buena Navidad"

"Sí, mi Lord", respondió el señor Moore, y él dudó sólo por un breve momento antes de preguntar, "Entendí que _todos_ sus amigos regresarían, mi Lord"

"No, si puedo evitarlo", murmuró Lord Smythe, y su tono era tan exasperado que Kurt tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasó en la casa de Longleat que puso a Lord Smythe de tan mal humor. Sir Robert le dio a su amigo una mirada de reprimenda y dijo, "Los Huntington y los Crawshaws se unirán a nosotros en dos semanas, Moore, pero por ahora, somos sólo yo y Lord Smythe."

"Muy bien señor," el señor Moore respondió, y siguió a los dos caballeros que se dirigieron a la casa. El aliento de Kurt se quedó atrapado brevemente cuando vio a Lord Smythe caminando hacia ellos, y de repente, se acordó de la última vez que Lord Smythe le había saludado ante Bailey Hall. Él, medio esperaba que Lord Smythe se detuviera delante de él, elevara una ceja críticamente a Kurt y abriera su boca para una de sus declaraciones cortantes - y entonces el momento hubo pasado y Lord Smythe había pasado caminando frente a él, sin ni siquiera mirar en la dirección de Kurt.

Cuando desaparecieron en la casa, Kurt se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Aliviado porque no tenía ganas de tener un encuentro desagradable con su patrón, sobre todo no delante de todos los demás; decepcionado porque pasó todo este tiempo preocupándose por ello en vano.

"Despierta, bella durmiente", dijo Jeff, empujando su hombro. "¡No tengo ganas de llevar todo ese equipaje hasta el primer piso yo solo!"

"Por supuesto que no lo harás," Kurt respondió, y sacudió la cabeza para retirar hasta el último pensamiento de su patrón. "Tú no sabes dónde va cada cosa, y guardarías la ropa interior de Sir Robert en el cajón de Lord Smythe. Incluso Nick tendría dificultades para explicar esto."

Nick le sonrió, mientras que Jeff se quejaba de que esto sólo ocurrió una vez y se dio cuenta a tiempo y no causó daños y que se negaba a ser burlado más por esto, y juntos empezaron a descargar el carruaje.

**K&S**

* * *

Tener un patrón en la casa de nuevo, sorprendentemente, no afectó a la rutina de Kurt tanto como él había pensado que lo haría, al menos no en este primer día. El Sr. Moore le asignó su antiguo puesto - ayudando a Sir Robert -, pero como antes, Sir Robert no necesitaba muchos cuidados. Cuando Kurt le ayudó a salir de sus ropas de viaje para vestirse en un traje un poco más cómodo, hizo amables consultas sobre si Kurt tuvo una buena Navidad ("Sí, señor"), si recibió algunos regalos bonitos ("De hecho lo hice, señor"), y si las condiciones meteorológicas en Bailey Hall fueron tan terribles como lo fueron en Longleat (" Sólo si a uno no le gusta la nieve y las tormentas eléctricas, Señor"). Cuando Kurt cortésmente y con curiosidad mal disimulada le preguntó acerca de las vacaciones de Sir Robert, la sonrisa del otro hombre empezó a parecer tensa alrededor de los bordes.

"Muy agotadoras", respondió vacilante, pero con sinceridad. "Por supuesto, Lady Isabella siempre tiene mucho cuidado para mantener a sus huéspedes entretenidos, pero este año, hemos tenido un poco más... drama de lo habitual."

Kurt deseó que él supiera con cuidado sonsacar más información porque la palabra _drama_ sonaba muy interesante - especialmente en conexión con Lord Smythe y Lady Isabella.

"¿Pero nada malo, espero?" dijo, ajustando el chaleco. Sir Robert negó con la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente a Kurt. "Nada demasiado malo, no. Sin embargo, tengo muchas ganas de pasar unos días tranquilos aquí."

Sir Robert dejó a Kurt para que desembalara el resto de su equipaje y se retiró a la biblioteca, donde permaneció durante toda la tarde. Cuando Kurt le llevó una taza de té y unas galletas, vio que Sir Robert no estaba leyendo, sino que en su lugar estaba ocupado escribiendo cartas. "Estas cuestiones siempre se descuidan durante las vacaciones," dijo a Kurt cuando colocó el plato con galletas al lado de él. "¿Me harás saber cuándo es el momento de cambiarse para la cena?" Kurt prometió que lo haría y dejó a Sir Robert con su papeleo.

Lord Smythe tampoco molestó a ninguno de los criados durante todo el día, y aunque eso era un alivio, también era inusual. Kurt se preguntó acerca de a dónde había desaparecido, y cuando finalmente le preguntó a Nick qué estaba haciendo su patrón, el otro lacayo arrugó la nariz con irritación y respondió que Lord Smythe se había retirado a su habitación inmediatamente después de su llegada, y que la última vez que Nick lo comprobó, él seguía roncando plácidamente entre las sábanas.

Y, de hecho, Kurt sólo vio a Lord Smythe de nuevo cuando entró en el comedor, casi un cuarto de hora después de que Sir Robert se había sentado a comer. (Pero, de nuevo, Kurt pensó para sí mismo, como el rey Luis XVIII lo expresó una vez: " L' exactitud est la politesse des rois", y Lord Smythe no era precisamente un recordatorio de las virtudes reales.) Al verlo vestido con un chaleco gris pizarra, que Kurt no lo había visto llevar antes, se preguntó si fue a Londres para comprar nuevas piezas para su vestuario durante las últimas semanas, o si se limitaba a poseer tantos artículos de ropa que Kurt realmente no había logrado catalogarlos todos todavía.

Sir Robert levantó la vista de su sopa cuando Lord Smythe se sentó enfrente de él, y sonrió amablemente, "¿Has dormido bien, Sebastian?"

"Mejor de lo que hice estas últimas semanas" Lord Smythe contestó, y cuando el señor Moore puso un plato de sopa delante de él, empezó a comer con un apetito que sorprendió a Kurt. "Gracias a Dios que nos escapamos de ese agujero infernal."

Sir Robert le miró con el ceño fruncido de desaprobación "¿Sabes?, Isabella simplemente hizo lo posible para garantizar que todo el mundo tuviera unas alegres fiestas."

"No seas ridículo, Robert," Lord Smythe replicó entre dos cucharadas de sopa. "Hizo lo que pudo para ser la anfitriona perfecta, pero sólo para recordar a todos que ella tiene más dinero que el resto de nosotros."

"Para empezar, eso ni siquiera es cierto", Sir Robert respondió. "Ella no es más rica de lo que lo eres tú."

"Pero a ella seguro que le gustaría serlo" Lord Smythe respondió. Se tragó la última cucharada antes de que él elaborara, "De hecho, estoy seguro de que le gustaría suplantar a la reina Victoria." Negó con la cabeza, "Sólo piensa en la forma en que va a seguir mangoneando a la pobre Lady Sophia".

"Pensé que no te gustaba Lady Sophia."

"Oh,_ no_ me gusta," Lord Smythe replicó. "Creo que ella es tonta y superficial y estúpida. Pero, de nuevo, ella tiene diecisiete años." Él suspiró, "Las personas suelen ser _intolerables_ a la edad de diecisiete años."

Con su decimoséptimo cumpleaños sólo a pocos meses, Kurt sintió una pequeña punzada ante esas palabras. Él tomó el cuenco vacío de su patrón mientras Lord Smythe añadió, "Pero dudo mucho que con la manera en que Lady Isabella y Catherine siguen dirigiéndola se las arregle para convertirse en una persona sensata."

"Estoy muy sorprendido de que sientas tanta compasión por ella," Sir Robert respondió. "Sobre todo porque trataste a su hermana muy terriblemente."

"No me puedo imaginar lo que quieres decir con eso", dijo Lord Smythe, una expresión cuidadosamente inocente en su cara. "Yo fui la imagen de la cortesía."

"¿En serio?" Sir Robert le preguntó, su ceja izquierda levantada en incrédulo silencio. "¿Incluso cuando le dijiste a Lady Louisa que su vestido rosa le hacía parecer gorda?"

"Yo sólo estaba siendo honesto" Lord Smythe respondió, levantando su copa a los labios.

"Tú estabas siendo grosero," Sir Robert replicó sin levantar la vista de su última cucharada de sopa "y no fue culpa de esa pobre chica que Isabella decidiera hacer de casamentera."

"No, no lo fue," Lord Smythe estuvo de acuerdo. "Su culpa fue estar completamente emocionada ante la idea de casarse conmigo, pidiéndome interminables preguntas acerca de mi dinero y la propiedad, que cantidad de ingresos anuales tenía, con quién estaba emparentado y lo grande que mi casa en Londres era." Su frente se arrugó, "Quiero decir, ¿es mucho pedir que estos buscadores de oro por lo menos tengan la decencia de ser sutiles acerca de sus intereses?"

"Creo que decidiste que no te gustaban las hermanas la primera vez que las viste," Sir Robert respondió. "Nunca les diste la oportunidad de cambiar tu opinión."

Lord Smythe no dio respuesta a esta valoración. En su lugar, dirigió su mirada a Jeff, que acababa de colocar un plato lleno de salmón a la vinagreta de alcaparras en frente de él.

"¿Alguna vez has pasado un largo tiempo horrible con gente que no podías soportar, Jeffrey?" Lord Smythe preguntó. Jeff se veía muy incómodo al ser abordado directamente por Lord Smythe, que hasta ahora nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Se movió nerviosamente y disparó una mirada incierta a Nick, antes de que él respondiera, " No puedo decir que lo haya hecho, mi Lord."

"Me alegro por ti, chico," Lord Smythe dijo, estudiando su tenedor por un segundo antes de empezar a comer. "Sigue mi consejo y trata de mantenerlo de esa manera."

"Estás siendo francamente horrible," Sir Robert le regañó. "Actúas como si Lady Sophia o lady Louisa hubieran tratado de hacerte daño de alguna manera."

"Estoy convencido de que una de ellas lo habría intentado con el tiempo."

Sir Robert lo miró, "Bueno, ni siquiera la perspectiva de conseguir echar mano a tu dinero podría convencerlas de quedarse después de..."

Hizo una pausa y disparó una mirada escéptica a Nick y Jeff, que se acercaban a la mesa con jarras de vino en la mano. "... Después de ya-sabes -qué."

Lord Smythe siguió la mirada de Sir Robert, y una sonrisa sin humor apareció en su rostro, "no entiendo por qué tienes miedo de hablar de ello delante de los criados, Robert. Es decir, un montón de lacayos estaban presentes cuando ocurrió, incluso Frank. Lo más probable es que hayan oído hablar de ello mucho antes de que llegáramos".

Él miró a Nick, quien se acababa de inclinar para verter el vino en su vaso casi vacío. Nick se negó a encontrarse con la mirada de su patrón, pero obedeció a la silenciosa pregunta y respondió, "¿Oír sobre qué, mi Lord?"

"El gran escándalo en Longleat, por supuesto", respondió Lord Smythe. "Estoy bastante seguro de que en la casa no se está hablando de otra cosa."

"Me temo que no tengo ni idea de a lo que su Señoría se refiere," dijo Nick, su voz cuidadosamente neutra.

"¿Estás siendo discreto u honesto?" Lord Smythe miró de reojo al lacayo, "Realmente no puedo decirlo contigo a veces."

"Lo último, Su Señoría".

"Sebastian", Sir Robert imploró, pareciendo realmente incómodo. "Este asunto es lo suficientemente desagradable como está. ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo estar?"

"Muy bien," Lord Smythe dijo y suspiró. Volvió la cabeza para mirar al señor Moore, "Aunque supongo que debería informarle de que Sir Reginald no se unirá a nosotros."

"¿Quiere decir de aquí en dos semanas, mi Lord?" el Sr. Moore preguntó.

"Quiero decir _jamás_" Lord Smythe dijo con firmeza. Kurt intercambió una mirada con Jeff, que levantó las cejas en un acuerdo silencioso de que sí, toda esta conversación era _rara_. Pero entonces Sir Robert cambió de tema y ahora estaban hablando de la gestión de su patrimonio. Lord Smythe se unió al tema y el resto de la cena pasó discutiendo de inversiones, agricultura y reacondicionamientos.

Cuando los dos hombres se hubieron retirado a sus habitaciones y Kurt había ayudado a Sir Robert a cambiarse a su camisón para dormir, se unió a la discusión de la planta baja. Jeff ya había dicho a los otros sirvientes sobre la conversación enigmática entre Lord Smythe y Sir Robert, y todo el mundo estaba ocupado contemplando lo que podría haber sucedido en Longleat que hizo que Sir Reginald le incomodara y perdiera el favor de Lord Smythe. Kurt se preguntó acerca de eso también, pero desafortunadamente él no podía compartir su mejor conjetura (que era una pelea de amantes) con los otros sirvientes. La discusión terminó cuando el señor Moore entró en la habitación, los reprendió por involucrarse en chismes acerca de su amo y envió a los lacayos y las criadas a la cama.

Pero, por supuesto, él sabía que en cada una de estas habitaciones los susurros continuaron - y Jeff y Kurt no fueron una excepción a esto.

**K&S**

* * *

El comienzo del día siguiente se sintió bastante similar al final del día antes. La cocina estaba todavía llena de especulaciones sobre cuál fue el gran escándalo en Longleat, y Kurt estaba seguro de que o el señor Moore o Nick (o incluso ambos) habían a estas alturas escrito a Frank para hacerle preguntas sobre lo que sucedió en Longleat.

Harry, el conductor del carruaje, se unió a los otros sirvientes en la cocina para el desayuno, pero pudo ofrecer poca información nueva sobre el tema, a pesar de que acompañó a Lord Smythe y Sir Robert a Longleat.

"Entendí que hubo algo así como una pelea", dijo entre dos bocados de gachas, "Y sé que después de esa noche todos se fueron a toda prisa. Se sentía como si estuvieran huyendo de la peste."

Se rascó la barbilla, "Sé que Sir Reginald se fue esa misma noche, y que pidió prestado el coche de Lord Huntington para el viaje. O más probablemente Lord Huntington lo envió a casa para nunca más poner los ojos sobre él de nuevo. Pero desde que todos nosotros, los conductores, nos quedábamos en el pueblo y sólo me dieron órdenes para llevar el carruaje a la casa de Longleat dos días después de que eso ocurrió, no me enteré mucho del drama".

Esto, por supuesto, no hizo nada para calmar las curiosos mentes de la gente reunidas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina: ellos salieron con las teorías más salvajes de por qué Sir Reginald podría haberse peleado con Lord Huntington, sólo bajando la voz en ocasiones cuando el señor Moore caminaba dentro y fuera de la cocina. A pesar de que Kurt como todo el mundo se moría por saber lo que pasó, no era su principal preocupación en este momento.

A lo largo del día, estaba cada vez más irritado por la falta decidida de atención que Lord Smythe le estaba dando. Al principio, él razonó consigo mismo que Lord Smythe estaba demasiado cansado ayer como para salir con las bromas de costumbre, y que su mente necesitaba un buen descanso por la noche para llegar a nuevos insultos creativos.

Pero cuando Lord Smythe no reconoció su presencia ni en la mesa del desayuno, ni durante el almuerzo, Kurt vio confirmadas sus sospechas: Lord Smythe estaba, en efecto, ignorándole a propósito.

Normalmente, eso no le molestaría a Kurt en lo más mínimo: desde que sus encuentros hasta el momento habían sido todos tan desagradables, no le importaría si podían seguir viviendo uno junto al otro de esta forma y simplemente pretender que el otro no existía. El problema era: él estaba seguro de que no iba a seguir así, y que lo peor estaba por venir.

El momento que temía por fin llegó por la tarde, cuando Kurt caminaba por el pasillo en busca de Sir Robert para la cena. Cuando levantó la vista, encontró que Lord Smythe se estaba acercando, al parecer procedente de la biblioteca, por lo menos a juzgar por los libros que tenía en sus manos.

"Mi Lord," murmuró Kurt como saludo cuando pasó junto al otro hombre. Él estaba a punto de apresurarse hacia los escalones de la gran escalera, cuando la voz cortante de Lord Smythe sonó detrás de él, "¿Oh? ¿De repente soy _Lord_ Smythe otra vez?"

Kurt se detuvo en seco y lentamente se dio la vuelta, sólo para ser recibido por una expresión de falsa sorpresa en el rostro de Lord Smythe. "Nuestro último encuentro me dio la impresión de que nosotros estábamos más allá de estas formalidades, Kurt", dijo, y era imposible saber si estaba enojado o escondiendo su diversión muy bien. Sin embargo, Kurt decidió reaccionar de la forma más segura que podía.

"Quiero disculparme por lo que le dije antes de que se fuera, Lord Smythe," dijo Kurt. Era difícil obligarse a sí mismo a decirlo, sobre todo porque no era más que una mentira gigante. Pero desde que Nick habló con él sobre este asunto, había estado contemplando qué hacer. Y por mucho que le doliera, él sabía que pedir disculpas era probablemente lo mejor. "Sé que fue muy grosero e irrespetuoso de mi parte, y le pido perdón por eso. No sucederá de nuevo."

La expresión de Lord Smythe permanecía ilegible, y el momento en el que se limitó a mirar fijamente a la cara de Kurt pareció increíblemente largo. Poco a poco, sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a formar una sonrisa descarada, y dijo, "Tú no dices en serio ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir, ¿verdad Kurt?"

A toda prisa, Kurt respondió, "Lo siento de verdad, su Señoría-"

"Eso son sandeces" Lord Smythe dijo, y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. "No lo sientes, Kurt, ni un poquito."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. ¿Por qué este hombre siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más complicadas? Poniéndose más furioso por momentos, replicó, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario ",le dije lo siento, _señor_, y lo digo en serio."

Sólo cuando Lord Smythe se echó a reír se dio cuenta Kurt de lo que dijo - de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo y deseó que un gran agujero gigante se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara. Lord Smythe se calmó con el tiempo, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír. Dio un paso más cerca, y Kurt tuvo que resistir la tentación de dar un paso atrás y recuperar la distancia original entre ellos.

"No me importa," Lord Smythe dijo, con sus ojos encontrándose con los de Kurt, y por primera vez, Kurt pensó que detectó algo parecido al respeto en ellos, "Dios sabe que he sido llamado cosas peores que _Señor_".

Kurt sabía lo que quería decir - después de todo, él era consciente de todas las cosas que él había llamado a Lord Smythe en su mente. El otro hombre se encogió de hombros, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, "Siempre y cuando hagas tu trabajo, no me molestes por las mañanas y mantengas tu nariz fuera de mis asuntos, me puedes llamar lo que quieras." En el último momento, añadió, "Siempre y cuando no sea 'mi niño'. " Él arrugó la nariz con disgusto, lo cual curiosamente lo hacía parecer años más joven, y añadió, "Así es como a mi abuela le gusta llamarme."

"No me atrevería-," comenzó Kurt, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. "Oh, creo que lo harías," Lord Smythe respondió. "Por eso es que no me importa."

Sonrió al chico más joven por última vez antes de que se diera la vuelta, llamándole por encima del hombro, "Nos vemos en la cena, Kurt." y rápidamente caminó por el pasillo, con la nariz ya metida en uno de los libros de nuevo.

Cuando Kurt se quedó mirando a su figura que se alejaba, él se sorprendió de lo bien que Nick anticipó esta situación exacta. Desafortunadamente, las advertencias del otro lacayo no ayudaron para evitarlo, y ahora Kurt estaba perdido en cuanto a lo que podía hacer. Si él continuaba tratando a Lord Smythe como "Lord", reconocía un respeto que él no le tenía, algo de lo que Lord Smythe era probable que también fuera muy consciente ahora. Si comenzaba a llamarlo "señor", lo más probable es que sin duda se metería en un montón de problemas.

'Ser ignorado realmente habría sido la mejor opción', Kurt pensó mientras daba dos pasos a la vez por la escalera. Debido a que ahora él sentía que tenía la atención de Lord Smythe, y este pensamiento era mucho más incómodo que el sentimiento de ser ignorado.

**K&S**

* * *

Los siguientes dos días pasaron tranquilamente. Si bien se especulaba todavía sobre el tema de la pelea en Longleat, las personas finalmente encontraron algo más de qué hablar: el último escándalo político, el clima y el inesperado embarazo de Nancy Brown, la hija del carnicero. Ninguna carta de Frank había llegado todavía, pero ya que había empezado a nevar otra vez, era probable que tomara mucho tiempo para que la correspondencia le llegara, y aún más tiempo para que la respuesta llegara a Bailey Hall.

Kurt muy pronto se encontró a sí mismo en una nueva rutina: por la mañana vestía a Sir Robert (que nunca necesita ser despertado y siempre le esperaba, sentado en un sillón con un libro o una carta sobre las rodillas), servía en la mesa del desayuno, y comprobaba el armario de Sir Robert.

Lord Smythe y Sir Robert no almorzaban; solían tener algunos sandwiches y té a primera hora de la tarde que eran servidos por Nick y Kurt, ya fuera en la biblioteca o en el estudio de Lord Smythe, donde los dos hombres estaban ocupados organizando sus asuntos y planificando la gestión de sus fincas. Comían por la noche, y después de la cena por lo general se retiraban a la sala donde jugaban al ajedrez, leían o hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Esto era tan diferente a las noches de otoño, donde había fiestas y bailes, juegos y entretenimiento, que Kurt no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por cuánto ambos hombres parecían disfrutar de la quietud y la compañía del otro. Especialmente Lord Smythe parecía muy diferente del de antes – mientras todavía era sarcástico, burlón y ocasionalmente malvado, él era mucho más amable en estos días, y Kurt se preguntó si la conducta de Lord Smythe siempre se inclinaba a la de las personas que lo rodeaban, y si era Sir Robert quién hacía resaltar este lado ligeramente más suave.

Kurt no había llegado a una decisión sobre la cuestión de cómo dirigirse a su patrón, pero cuando Lord Smythe bajó a cenar sólo unas horas después de su conversación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt de inmediato, y él lo saludó con un casual, "Buenas noches, Kurt." Kurt, al oír el desafío en la voz de Lord Smythe y negándose a dar marcha atrás, respondió (aunque en voz lo suficientemente baja para que el Sr. Moore no alcanzara a oírlo), "Buenas noches, señor." Kurt pensó que la sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Smythe cuando se sentó fue, al menos de la forma más minúscula, respetuosa.

Continuó dirigiéndose a Lord Smythe como "señor" cuando se sentía seguro para hacerlo - en presencia del Sr. Moore, él rápidamente comenzaba a evitar cualquier forma de dirigirse directamente. Cuando Sir Robert oyó la nueva forma en que se dirigía a él, pareció confundido, pero ya que él no dijo nada a Kurt, Kurt asumió que o había pedido a Lord Smythe una aclaración o bien había hecho sus propias conjeturas. Kurt no tuvo tanta suerte con sus compañeros lacayos - tanto Nick como Jeff le exigieron una explicación cuando escucharon a Kurt ofrecer a Lord Smythe un plato diciendo, "¿Le apetece un sandwich de pepino, señor?"

Cuando él les había hablado acerca de su conversación con Lord Smythe, Jeff sólo le sonrió con una expresión en su cara que era mitad orgullosa, mitad dudosa, y dijo, "¿Por qué me siento como si mi hermano pequeño estuviera creciendo?" La cara de Nick parecía preocupada, pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "No creo que nada bueno vaya a salir de esto, Kurt. Pero ya que te niegas a dar marcha atrás, supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa."

Era a última hora de la tarde del tercer día de la estancia de Lord Smythe cuando el señor Moore llamó a Kurt y lo mandó a preguntar a Lord Smythe sobre el número de personas que estaba esperando para las próximas semanas. Cuando Kurt llegó a la primera planta, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sir Robert solo en la biblioteca. "Sebastian se encuentra en la sala de música," Sir Robert dijo, sonriendo a Kurt mientras sus dedos manchados de tinta ya estaban alcanzado la pluma de nuevo. "Dijo que necesitaba un descanso de sus asuntos financieros."

Kurt le dio las gracias y se fue por el pasillo, más vacilante ahora que antes. Un encuentro con Lord Smythe a solas, hasta ahora nunca había sido algo bueno, y Kurt dudaba de que esta vez llegara a ser la excepción a la regla. Pero sin embargo, tan lentos como sus pasos eran, finalmente, estuvo de pie fuera de la sala de música. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de llamar a la puerta, con los nudillos golpeando contra la madera en dos ocasiones de una manera firme.

"Adelante", se oyó la voz cortante de Lord Smythe, y Kurt abrió suavemente la puerta y se aseguró de cerrarla lo más suavemente que pudo detrás de él antes de que se diera vuelta y mirara alrededor de la sala de música. Lord Smythe estaba sentado en la banqueta del piano, láminas y hojas de música descuidadamente apiladas encima del piano y junto a él en la banqueta. Él estaba hojeando un viejo volumen de música, obviamente buscando algo, pero hizo una pausa cuando vio a Kurt. La toda-demasiado- familiar sonrisa burlona apareció en la esquina derecha de su boca.

"Kurt," él dijo arrastrando las palabras, dejando el volumen sobre las teclas del piano, lo que dio un sonido discordante que no pareció molestarle, pero que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera ligeramente, "¿A qué debo el placer?"

Kurt intentó ignorar las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono burlón educado de la voz de Lord Smythe, y respondió, "El Sr. Moore quiere preparar las habitaciones para sus invitados, y él me pidió que le preguntara si hemos de esperar a alguien nuevo, o si alguien de sus ex huéspedes no volverá a Bailey Hall". Hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de añadir, "Aparte de Sir Reginald, por supuesto."

Lord Smythe miró por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido en sus pensamientos, sus bromas momentáneamente olvidadas. Él pareció contemplar su respuesta por un momento, antes de que él respondiera, "Estoy seguro de que los Huntington y las Crawshaws vendrán, pero dudo que Lady Catherine se una a nosotros." Él miró a Kurt, "Le puedes decir eso al señor Moore, pero creo que sólo voy a saberlo con certeza a principios de la próxima semana, cuando Lady Isabella sepa si va a traer otra compañía con ella."

Kurt asintió, y ya alcanzaba el picaporte de nuevo cuando Lord Smythe añadió, "Ah, y ¿Kurt?"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Le puedes pedir a Moore que prepare la antigua habitación de Sir Reginald para lord Huntington?"

Bueno, esto respondía a la pregunta de quién compartiría la cama de Lord Smythe durante las próximas semanas, Kurt pensó y respondió, "Por supuesto, señor." Pensando que había acabado, se volvió hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba llegando al picaporte, la voz de Lord Smythe le llamó, "Kurt, ¿podrías venir un segundo?"

Kurt se congeló, antes de que se diera la vuelta de nuevo muy lentamente, "¿Yo, señor?"

Él debería saber mejor a estas alturas lo que conseguiría al dar a Lord Smythe un comienzo de este tipo, porque, naturalmente, el otro hombre puso los ojos en blanco y respondió "No veo ningún otro Kurt en esta sala, ¿verdad?"

Sintiéndose tonto y luchando contra el rubor, Kurt se acercó al piano con poca energía, preguntándose qué demonios Lord Smythe podría querer de él ahora. Lord Smythe miraba al piano, levantando el volumen que había puesto sobre las teclas antes, y le preguntó, "¿Tocas, Kurt?"

"Un poco, señor", respondió Kurt, y ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño. ¿Requería Lord Smythe de consejos musicales de _él _de todas las personas?

Mientras tanto, Lord Smythe sin contemplaciones alzó el montón de hojas de música que estaban depositadas a su lado y las dejó caer encima del piano, donde formaron una pila que parecía bastante peligrosa en la parte superior de las hojas que ya estaban allí, y ordenó, "Siéntate."

Todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era mirarlo con perplejidad, porque - ¿qué? Lord Smythe puso los ojos en blanco ante la obvia confusión de Kurt, y acarició el espacio junto a él una vez antes de que ordenara, "Siéntate, te digo."

Fue el tono de mando más que cualquier otra cosa lo que hizo que Kurt obedeciera y se sentara en la banqueta, aunque de mala gana. Él se aseguró de mantener su distancia de Lord Smythe, pero no pudo evitar estar inquieto, incómodo. Este hombre junto a él no sólo era su patrón y superior social, sino también - por lo que se refería a Kurt - un dolor en el culo. La mayoría de las veces, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no podía soportar a su patrón, y aún más a menudo estaba seguro de que este sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que no podía, por el amor de Dios, averiguar lo que Lord Smythe quería de él aquí. Pero a pesar de que él no lo sabía, dada la conducta anterior de Lord Smythe, estaba bastante seguro de que iba a terminar en vergüenza por su parte.

Lord Smythe sin embargo no parecía ni compartir las inquietudes de Kurt, ni reconocer lo absurdo de la situación. Él estaba mirando a Kurt con una expresión indescifrable y solicitó, "Toca algo."

Kurt giró la cabeza para mirar a su patrón, bastante seguro de que debía haber oído mal, "¿Cómo dice, señor?"

"Toca algo", repitió Lord Smythe, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para ponerse cómodo, "Cuando la gente dice que tocan "un poco" por lo general, o es falsa modestia, o significa que no saben tocar para nada. Me gustaría ver cuál eres tú."

La sonrisa temida estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y Kurt se volvió hacia el piano, decidido a demostrar a Lord Smythe que él no entraba en ninguna de estas categorías, "¿Quiere que toque algo específico, señor?"

"Sólo algo con lo que te sientas cómodo", respondió Lord Smythe, y Kurt casi se ríe a carcajadas con eso, porque si había algo que _no_ se estaba siendo en estos momentos era _cómodo_. Sin embargo, él dejó que sus dedos se asentaran en las teclas del piano, contemplando por un segundo qué tocar, antes de, tentativamente, presionar la primera tecla, dándose cuenta ante el claro sonido del piano que era mucho mejor que en el que él aprendió a tocar. Él empezó a tocar una melodía que su madre le enseñó, una canción francesa que había practicado una y otra vez cuando era pequeño. A medida que la melodía se desarrollaba a su alrededor, se olvidó de donde estaba, se olvidó de la presencia de su patrón a su lado. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tararear la melodía hasta que la voz cortante de Lord Smythe interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Creo que eso servirá."

Sobresaltado, Kurt puso fin a la canción con un sonido metálico sin armonía mientras sus dedos se establecían en las teclas equivocadas. Su cabeza se giró bruscamente, su mirada encontrándose con la de Lord Smythe, quien le estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable de nuevo, "Creo que eso es suficiente Kurt."

Kurt no sabía si se suponía que debía ponerse de pie, si se suponía que debía irse, pero recordó las palabras de Lord Smythe y no pudo dejar de preguntar, "Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto, señor?" Él calculó que si se veía obligado a mostrar su talento para ser burlado, él bien podría acabar con ello de una vez.

Sorprendentemente, Lord Smythe meditó su respuesta por un momento antes de que él respondiera, "No eres malo. No eres excelente tampoco, pero no me duele la cabeza al escucharte, que es más de lo que puedo decir de la mayoría de la gente a la que me veo obligado a escuchar". Él sonrió con esa sonrisa de un solo lado "Supongo que estabas en lo cierto. Tocas "un poco"."

Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer con esto. Por un lado se sentía como si su orgullo hubiera sido dañado seriamente, por otra parte no estaba seguro de si había un elogio oculto en esa primera frase. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo íntimas que eran su posiciones: sentados uno junto al otro en el pequeño espacio que la banqueta ofrecía, como si fueran no sólo iguales, sino también amigos. A toda prisa, se deslizó fuera de la baqueta y se puso de pie de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta para distraer la mirada divertida de Lord Smythe de sus mejillas enrojecidas, "¿Eso es todo, señor?"

"Eso es todo, Kurt," Lord Smythe dijo, recogiendo el volumen que había estado mirando previamente. "Dile a Nick que me venga a buscar una media hora antes de la cena, ¿quieres?"

Kurt murmuró un "Sí, señor", y finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él. Por un momento, él se inclinó en contra de ella, preguntándose qué demonios fue eso, y si Lord Smythe estaba pretendiendo ser amable o insultante, porque de alguna manera extraña, retorcida, se las arregló para ser ambas cosas a la vez.

Para él, Lord Smythe seguía siendo un enigma. Y Kurt no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para resolverlo.


End file.
